Something Jumbled
by faewolf
Summary: This is going to be a series of ideas I've had for more stories...so every chapter is going to be different between Hermione and Jade, most of these ideas I've thought about running into a longer series and actually making another series sequel to Something to Think About and running with a "Something" series. So I hope you all enjoy and if you want to recommend anything feel free
1. Chapter 1

So guys, this is kinda new, but I have so many ideas for stories that I just randomly write them down and what not but I'm not sure if I should continue since I have others to work on, but good news...or bad depending on how you look at it. Something to Remember is nearing the end and its very bittersweet. Anyways, this is going to be a jumble of random ideas and I want you guys to tell me to continue them or not. Pressure on you readers :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble

There was a full moon on the night that Ginny Weasley was scouring the forest with Neville Longbottom trying to find gillyweed for the upcoming second task of the Triwizard Tournament. They weren't supposed to be out past curfew, especially galavanting through the dark forest, but this was important if Harry wanted an iota of a chance to finish the task.

"Where's Hermione and Ron when you need them?" The red head grumbled as she stepped over a fairly large puddle. "You'd think they'd want to help their best mate not drown in the Black Lake."

"Well they did get called to Dumbledore's office, at least that's what Mad-Eye said." Neville added quietly as he eyed the ground as if he lost a contact with his wand very close to the ground. "Perhaps he had an errand for them to do?"

"Like the Headmaster would send my brother on any kind of mission." Ginny snorted as the tip of her wand lit up to reveal a marshy area. "Let's just hope we don't run into any centaurs or werewolves out here since it's a full moon and all."

"Fount it!" The boy exclaimed loudly as he leaned down and stuck his hand into a shallow pool of murky water. "All right! Now we can head back! I'd really like to get out of this forest." As if on cue, an ominous howl echoed through the air and the teenagers froze and looked off in the direction it came from. Some branches snapped in a different direction and their heads whipped around with their wands ready to strike.

"What do you two think you're doing out here?" Both Gryffindors screamed before jumping back and turning around to see a tall dark haired girl behind them. Her arms were folded and her blue eyes reflected the moonlight as they narrowed in annoyance. Ginny sighed heavily and grabbed her chest.

"Bloody hell, McHale," The red head breathed as she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "You scared the living daylights out of us!" Neville swallowed hard and nodded in agreement as the taller girl flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well it's not every day you find a third and fourth year student in the forest at this hour." The girl answered firmly as she stepped forward and motioned for them to move with her. "You guys should really get back to the castle with that, it's dangerous here with a full moon y'know."

"What are you doing out here, Jade?" Neville asked sheepishly as they started walking back towards the castle. A moonbeam shined down on them and he saw the glint of the taller girl's perfect badge against her rove next to the crest of Ravenclaw. "I mean, I know you're an upper classmen, but it's past curfew for you too."

"I was gathering nightshade for Snape." Jade answered calmly as Hagrid's hut came into view. "Apparently the git can't be bothered to collect it himself." Ginny couldn't help the scoff and eye roll that followed the mention of the potion master's name. "The Golden Trio not with you two?" Jade asked as they walked slowly up the hill side to the courtyard.

"Harry is sleeping." The boy answered quietly as they walked past the sleeping fountain and through heavy wooden doors. "The second task of the tournament is tomorrow y'know? Ron and Hermione got called to the Headmaster's office a couple hours ago." Jade's eyes seemed to spark when she heard that bit of information and as they went up the stairs towards the second floor, she went left instead of right where the Gryffindors were headed to their house sill five floors up.

"I won't take points since technically I'm not on duty," The Ravenclaw said firmly as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "But try not to make a habit of wandering through the forest at night. You two are lucky nothing found you besides me. Have a good night." She waved nonchalantly as she headed for the dungeons and heard their footsteps in the empty corridor. She descended a few flights of stairs and made it to the long corridor that lead to the Head of Slytherin's office. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs before she knocked on the door. Her ears picked the heavy foot falls of Snape as the door unlocked and swung open. The man was still dressed in his daily attire of black robes when he answered.

"Run into any trouble Miss McHale?" He drawled lazily in his monotone voice as she handed him the leather satchel she was carrying over her right shoulder.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Jade neglected to tell the professor about the students in the forest for good reason since he'd take points whether it was true or not. "Got the nightshade at the peak of its bloom, just like you asked." Snape opened the satchel and inspected the purple flowers carefully before nodding.

"Off with you then," The man said as he waved his had to shoo her away. "Before I take points for loitering." Jade rolled her eyes and turned on her heel while the door clicked shut. As she made her way back up the stairs cases, she heard sniffling as she made her way to the third floor. Her blue eyes scanned the dimly lit corridor to see chestnut colored waves bobbing slightly as someone wiped the tears from their face. Jade turned down the hall and as she neared, the red, teary eyes of Hermione Granger looked up at her.

"Are you all right?" The Prefect asked softly as she crouched down next to the young Gryffindor who was sitting on the floor against a stone column. Brown eyes looked up at the girl before closing again as she nodded.

"Just have something in my eye." The brunette stated in a raspy voice. Jade's eyesbrows raised as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Like a pebble or something?" She teased playfully as she sat down next to the younger witch. "Do Gryffindors have to be so proud they can't admit when they're sad?"

"I'm not sad." Hermione stated firmly as she wiped her eyes again and a determined look took her features. As long as Jade had known Hermione, which was only three or so years, she had always been stubborn and hard headed with most things. Even now as the Ravenclaw tried to help her, she was opposing any sort of kindness with her pride.

"My apologies," Jade said gently bowing her head slightly. "I just thought since you were crying…and don't say you weren't, that you were sad. So what's wrong?" The brunette huffed slightly before folding her arms over her chest indignantly.

"It's none of your business really." The younger girl scowled and Jade chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You Gryffindors and your pride." The Prefect laughed as she leaned forward to stand up. "Well if that's how you're going to be then, I suppose I'll leave you here to sort things out on your own." Jade dusted off her jeans as she stood and watched the brunette eye her carefully. "Have a good night Miss Granger." She turned to leave when she heard the other girl shuffling to stand up.

"Wait." Her voice was softer now as the dark haired girl turned to look at her. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm not used to people asking me what's wrong, but…I'm scared."

"Of what?" The Ravenclaw pressed curiously as she took a step towards the fourth year girl. Hermione began to fidget with her tie as she bit her bottom lip before speaking again.

"The second task of the tournament is tomorrow," The brunette whispered. "And the champions are supposed to find something that was taken and put in the Black Lake. Well, it's me, but not just me. Ron, Fleur Delacour's younger sister, and Cho Chang. We are meant to be put under some sort of spell and left in the lake, but…I'm scared." The girl was spilling her guts as Jade listened and nodded slowly when Hermione had finished speaking. "That's why I was crying. I'm supposed to be the one Viktor rescues and I ran out Dumbledore's office because I got scared." She sat down on the ground again and held her head in her hands with a groan. "I'm supposed to be brave, but what if no one comes for me?" Jade sighed and sat down next to Hermione before putting a friendly hand on the girl's back.

"I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't put you in life threatening danger." The Prefect said while she rubbed Hermione's back in a soothing manner. "Try not to worry so much. He's the greatest sorcerer in the country. I doubt any harm will come to any of you, you have to trust him to make sure you'll all be safe." Hermione peeked up at the girl through her fingers and Jade gave her a warm smile. "Besides, I'm sure Krum will rescue you without any trouble."

"I suppose you're right." The Gryffindor sighed as she rested her chin on her knees. "Just…why did it have to be the Black Lake? Why couldn't it have been somewhere on the grounds…tied to a tree or something?" Jade chuckled as she removed her hand from the brunette's back and folded her arms over her chest.

"Where would the challenge be in that?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked finally as Jade stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jade asked curiously as she looked down at the Gryffindor. Hermione just sat there for a moment looking into blue eyes before Jade offered her hand to the younger girl. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be there if you need help getting out of the lake, ok?"

x-x

Jade had never really spoken much to Hermione Granger before, but she had no reason not to be nice. The only thing that divided them was that Jade was two years ahead of her in school and almost three in age. As the dark haired girl made her way down to the lake with Luna Lovegood on her heels and her friend, Marietta Edgecombe next to her.

"Where do you think Cho is?" Luna asked as she looked around the crowd that was heading to the boats that were taking students to the platforms where they could spectate the task. "You'd think she'd be here to support Cedric."

"Maybe she's too nervous to watch." Jade lied as they got in a boat and it started to move on its own. She wasn't about to spoil the surprise of the task she technically wasn't supposed to know about. As the boat floated slowly towards the middle of the lake, a clock tower built on a three tiered platform came into view. The Ravenclaw girls exited the small boat and stood on the lowest tier behind the champions who were shivering in the wind, waiting for the task to start.

"In a moment, the four champions will delve into the depths of the Black Lake to collect something that was taken from them last night," Dumbledore's voice boomed through the air and echoed off the mountains. "A treasure of sorts. They'll have one hour to search once the canon sounds." There was a loud boom as Filch prematurely sounded the canon and three of the champions dove in and Harry Potter seemed to be struggling as the ex-auror, Mad-Eye Moody pushed him in. Luna leaned forward to see if she could see the boy when suddenly he jumped up from the water and did a flip in the air which caused the Gryffindors to cheer loudly.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Marietta said with a big grin on her face. Jade and Luna nodded as they leaned up against the railing as time passed slowly. Soon a half hour had passed and Cedric and Cho broke the surface of the water. "Oh my gods!" The brunette exclaimed loudly as her friend's head bobbed in the water. "That's what the 'treasure' was? Students? Poor Cho must be freezing!" Jade nodded as she continued to watch the water and soon the silvery blonde hair of Fleur Delacour appeared with an equally blonde girl next to her. Soon after, Krum appeared gasping for air, alone. The Ravenclaw's stomach dropped, leave it to Viktor to make Hermione's greatest fears happen. He swam very slowly and winced as he reached up to climb up the ladder. There were several claw marks up his right side and suction marks around his neck.

"I wonder who Viktor's person was?" Luna asked dreamily as her eyes watched the water as if she could see the events unfolding underneath it.

"I have a hunch." Jade said quietly as she watched Krum be doctored by the mediwitch. Harry Potter was the last to arrive with his friend Ron, but no Hermione, he must've seen Viktor at some point and figure he was coming for the brunette. The clock chimed as the hour was up and Jade removed her cloak and tie hastily before jumping into the water. She heard several voices yelling before casting the bubblehead charm and descending into the frigid waters. The Ravenclaw swam out to where the champions had broken surface and dove down through a forest of seaweed. After she made it through, she saw the ruined city of mermaids, several were swimming around a very unconscious Hermione. As Jade approached she was soon surrounded by four merpeople with their tridents aimed at her neck.

"The task is over!" Jade said firmly as she began to tread water. "I'm here for the girl, move aside please."

"Dumbledore said only the champions were allowed to take the treasures." A merman screeched with a large scar across his face. "Only he will get the girl, go back to the surface before I cut you a pair of gills." Jade scowled as she raised her hand at the group of fish people.

"If you don't move, I'll make you." The Ravenclaw hissed. The merpeople laughed and kept their weapons trained on the girl. "Fine!" A red light emanated from the girl's had and the smiles on the merpeople's faces were gone as they began to double back. To make her point, Jade sent out a blast of red sparks that singed the tail of the merman that had threatened her, before swimming towards the unconscious brunette. She extended her claws and cut the bind that held Hermione before grabbing her arm and swam with the girl towards the surface.

"Get the stranger!" The merman shrieked as blue eyes saw a number of merpeople swimming after her. She kicked her legs hard as she took hold of her ward's robes and swam towards the dim sunlight above them. A trident whizzed past her as she looked down to see the creatures gaining on her. Another grazed her hand causing her to lose her grip on the Gryffindor's garment. Jade cursed as she swam back down and grabbed the girl's hand before thrusting her hard through the water towards the surface. Merpeople apprehended her immediately, binding her arms and pointing their weapons at her neck once more.

x-x

Hermione took a deep breath when she felt the cold air on her face after breaking through the water. No one was with her, but Harry was yelling at her from the platform and she slowly swam towards him. As she reached the ladder, Krum practically lifted her up and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Herm-own-ninny." He said as he pulled her back so he could examine her. "The Grindylows and giant squid caught me off guard. Are you all right?"

"F-f-fine." The girl chattered as Madame Pomfrey draped a warm heavy blanket over her shoulders. "I-i-i-if you d-didn't save m-m-me, who d-d-did?" Before Viktor could answer, Harry ran over to them with an anxious look on his face.

"Where's Jade?" He asked firmly as Hermione gave him a hug. "She dove in after the hour was up, was she with you?" Suddenly the surface of the water broke and five merpeople approached the platform with Jade bound between all of them as if she were a dangerous fugitive. Several cuts marred her face and arms as a bruise began to form on her jaw. They made their way over to Dumbledore who was standing on the edge waiting for them.

"This one broke the rules." The merman hissed as he pointed at Jade who just rolled her eyes. "She went after the last girl without permission and attacked us when we tried to stop her!"

"You said you were going to cute me a pair of gills you slimy…" The longest point of his trident found the skin of her throat, silencing her immediately.

"Release her to me and I will reprimand her." The Headmaster said firmly as the merman huffed and nodded as the others unbound the girl's hands and threw her up onto the platform at the elder wizard's feet. "Who arrived first by the way?" The fish man pointed his webbed hand at Harry before he began to sink back into the water.

"He wanted to make sure everyone was going to get rescued." That's the last thing he said before disappearing below the surface.

"That's was a daring move Miss McHale." The elder wizard whispered as he patted her on the shoulder. "Make sure not to make a habit of upsetting the merpeople." The man smiled and called the judges over to discuss the scores of the champions. At that moment, Hermione ran over and kneeled down next to Jade before offering her a blanket to the shivering girl.

"N-no," Jade stuttered as she pushed the blanket away. "Y-y-you n-n-need that m-more than m-m-me." The brunette rolled her eyes as she wrapped the Ravenclaw in the heated blanket and hugged her to help warm her up. Jade blushed slightly as the younger girl's hands held her shoulders.

"Look at you." Hermione whispered as she examined the Prefect's face. "You didn't have to do that y'know, come after me I mean." Jade just chuckled as her body began to warm up.

"I told you I'd be there to help you get out." The blue eyed girl said quietly as she smirked at the Gryffindor. "I just didn't think it'd be so literal. I know we don't know each other very well, but I stick to my word Hermione." The younger witch smiled before hugging the shivering Ravenclaw as the scores were announced. Hermione smiled as she felt herself blush with the proximity of the older girl who was beginning to warm up, and she in turn felt herself shudder in the wind. Jade noticed and before Hermione could protest, the blanket was around her and she was up against the older girl's chest. Her face was burning as she blinked a few times and felt Jade's arms wrap securely around her. The brunette's chest fluttered as she rested her forehead in the crook of Jade's neck. "Hopefully you won't need rescuing very often though."

"I'll try not to." The brunette whispered as she was finally able to relax in the older girl's embrace. It felt odd compared to Viktor's hug, this hug was calming and safe, not that Viktor's didn't feel safe, but his were rough and lung crushing. Jade's was gentle and comfortable, but still secure nonetheless and Hermione felt herself getting contented in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Runaway

Hoof beats thundered on the ground as a lone figure stood in the forest waiting to meet her lover. It was dark and she had been warned several times by her guards to never enter the forest at night alone. The waxing moon was high shedding some pale light on her surroundings. Where was her knight? Had something happened to them? Now she was lost in the dark with a herd of centaurs passing through that never paid human any attention unless they were defiling the forest. As the ground began to silence, she heard a lone set of hooves were tearing at the ground as she turned to see a figure clad in armor from head to toe on a black steed approaching. Her heart skipped a beat as the horse skidded to a halt and the armored figure jumped to the ground.

"Forgive my lateness, my love." The smooth voice said gently as the figure kneeled and bowed their head. The maiden smiled as she walked over and removed the figure's helm. Long black hair cascaded out and over slim shoulders as bright blue eyes looked up at the brunette. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting darling." The young woman whispered looking up into brown eyes.

"You're here now." The maiden said as her knight stood up and took her helm from the shorter woman. "That's all that matters." The blue eyed girl smiled as the princess stepped forward and pressed her lips firmly against her knight's.

x-x

Hermione awoke with a jolt from her reoccurring dream. She didn't recognize the dark haired girl, but the brunette was always her and the dream was always the same. The brunette was always waiting for this blue eyed girl who came riding on a black horse. Hermione sighed as her eyes fluttered shut and she sat up in her private Head Girl's room. It was late September in her final year at Hogwarts and things have been getting harder with the impending war crashing in around them. Harry and Ron were off hunting horcruxes as she opted to stay behind and help defend the school since Snape was Headmaster now. Strangely, he still appointed her Head Girl and Neville Head Boy, but other than that, life was still made difficult for every house that didn't pledge their loyalty to the Dark Lord. A heavy sigh escaped the brunette's lungs as she swept her legs over the side of the bed and prepared for the day.

"Morning Hermione." Ginny greeted as the older witch descended the stairs. The red head looked worn out as she gave a sad smile to her friend.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione answered as she flopped down next to the youngest Weasley. "What class do you have this morning?"

"Potions." The red head sighed as she rolled her eyes. "At least Slughorn isn't into physical discipline. What about you?"

"Defense Against Magical Creatures." The brunette hated this class. They pretty much practiced spells against defenseless creatures instead of learning to care for them.

"That sucks." Ginny states as Neville came down the stairs with a healing black eye. "Eye's lookin' better Nev." The girl said trying to make him feel better for his previous detention with the Carrows. He just grunted as Hermione stood and followed the boy.

"See you later, Gin." She said gently as she trailed Neville out of the portrait. "How are you feeling Neville?"

"All right." The boy tried to smile, but the soreness of his eye prevented him from doing so. "Just dreading this class, you know we are going to be torturing a centaur that was captured last night? I really don't want to go, but I don't want another detention." He consciously touched his bruised eye socket and sighed.

"Have faith Neville," Hermione tried to put on a cheery smile as she laid a hand on the tall boy's shoulder. "Harry and Ron will come through for us, you'll see." Neville nodded as they made their way down past the Great Hall and out the doors into the courtyard. The air was cool as fall was starting to settle in the air and the brunette tightened her scar around her neck. They had class with the Ravenclaws, thank the gods, as they approached and saw their new 'professor' tying down the struggling young half horse. "This is barbaric." The girl hissed as they got closer to the group.

"Today class," The lanky, gray haired man said as he turned to face the students. "We will be learning how to incapacitate a centaur." No one said anything or made any sort of movement in hopes that the professor would just continue speaking instead of calling on someone to go first. "You! Boy!" He pointed at Neville and motioned him to step forward.

"Why is it always me?" Neville sighed as he left Hermione's side and stepped out in front of the group of students. Seamus and Dean were watching nervously as the brunette frowned as he watched her friend pull out his wand and wait for orders.

"I want you to use the cutting curse, Sectumsempra." The professor grew a skinny grin as he looked at Neville and the concern that grew in his eyes. Hermione clenched her jaw as the boy lowered his wand and shook his head while the man flicked his wand. Neville fell to the ground crying out in agony.

"Stop!" Hermione screamed as she pushed forward and kneeled next to the boy. The centaur bucked and thrashed as Neville writhed on the ground. "Please, just call on someone else!" The Head Boy finally stopped twitching and gasped for air as the brunette tried to calm him down.

"Fine girly," The man jeered as he struck the beast with a stunning spell. "You do it." Hermione sighed as she stood and raised her wand at the centaur who stared at her. All the other students were watching her anxiously as the brunette steeled herself and narrowed her eyes.

"Reducto!" She yelled as the spell hit the professor and she ran over as the chains binding the beast loosened. Then she jumped on its back and the centaur galloped towards the forest. There were cheers as she rode away, but her heart fell as she looked behind and saw the professor shooting curses while pursuing her. They broke the tree line of the dark forest and then the Gryffindor lost her sense of direction as the half horse instincts kicked in and he began to zig zag. The professor yelled and mentioned the Carrows as they fled deeper into the woods to the point where the trees were blotting out the sun. Suddenly the centaur spooked and reared back, dumping Hermione on her back as he ran off deeper into the forest. Her brown eyes watched the fading figure, normally centaurs didn't allow humans to ride them, but this circumstance was different. They were both fleeing from containment in different ways. Now Hermione was in the middle of the woods with the Carrows on her heels and she looked around desperately for a place to hide until the brother and sister appeared into the clearing.

"You're in a lot of trouble missy." Amycus spoke as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. "Attacking a teacher and fleeing from the school? Tsk tsk tsk…I don't think detention will suffice this time." He turned and smirked at his sister who mirrored the expression. Hermione raised her wand shakily as she stood off with the sorcerers who began casting curses at her that she deflected with difficulty. A curse finally hit her wand arm and she helped as her wand fell to the ground.

"So the Cruciatus Curse I'd say?" Alecto said cheerily as she approached. Fear was building in Hermione's bones as she backed up against a tree that trapped her to the spot. "For about ten minutes?" The man nodded with an evil grin. Suddenly there was a distant thundering on the ground which caused both of the Carrows to pause and look around the clearing. Then the pain started as Alecto hit her with the torture curse. The brunette's nerves were on fire as she screamed in pain as her bones felt like they were breaking all at once. The thundering was getting louder as the pain subsided and Hermione rolled onto her side and gasped for air. She saw the brother raise his wand at her again when a crossbow bolt flew through the air, finding home in the man's right shoulder.

"What the bloody hell?!" Alecto yelled as she ran to her brother who fell to his knees clutching his shoulder. Her eyes darted back and forth as Hermione felt the rhythm of hoof beats from behind. "Who that fuck are you?" The woman said as she raised her wand in defense. Hermione sat up slightly and saw a very large black horse with a figure clad in black leather armor with a hood over their head that concealed their face. A broad sword was glinting in the light on the left hip of the figure as they dismounted the horse who had a crossbow attached to its saddle.

"You're trespassing here." The figure said in a calm, smooth voice that Hermione swore was female. "Leave now or face the consequences." Alecto sneered as she sent a curse flying at the figure who held their hand out and deflected it which caused the witch's eyes to bug. "I won't warn you again, leave now." The Carrow went to curse the figure again, but with lightning speed the crossbow was already sending a bolt towards the woman who barely dodged getting struck in the arm. "I won't miss again." While all this went on, the brunette made her way behind the figure for safety which caused the horse to look back and nickered gently at her.

"F-fine!" Amycus stuttered finally with the bolt still in his shoulder. "We'll leave, but we're taking the girl." The faceless figure turned to see the young witch cowering by the dark horse who again nickered gently and extended his head towards Hermione's leather clad savior.

"Please, don't let them take me." Hermione pleaded desperately as she thought of the torture she'd receive once they got back to school. "I beg you."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The woman spoke calmly as she kept her crossbow trained on the two wizards after glancing down to see the fear in brown eyes.

"She's a student and we must insist we take her back." Alecto barked as she raised her wand again. The figure chuckled as she dropped the crossbow while she pulled the sword from her left hip and a dagger from her right.

"Come take her then." The figure threatened with a smug tone in the woman's voice as she crouched slightly, ready for an attack as her horse stomped and pawed at the ground angrily as if challenging with its master. The Carrows scowled as Alecto helped her brother and they slowly backed away.

"You haven't seen the last of us." Amycus spat as he nursed his wounded arm. "As long as you have that girl, we'll be seeing you again." They turned and walked briskly back towards the school.

"I'm sure I haven't." The hooded figure said quietly as she sheathed her weapons and fastened her crossbow back to the saddle before she turned to Hermione who caught a glimpse of a smirk under the hood. "What's your name?" The brunette wasn't sure if she should answer since this person could still be a threat, regardless that she had chased the Carrows away. The horse snorted and nudged its rider's arm with his nose which caused the figure to look back and chuckle. "Forgive my anonymity." She said kindly as her hands moved up to remove her leather hood. Hermione gasped quietly when pitch black hair was revealed with a set of bright blue eyes. "Is this better?" This was the same girl from the Gryffindor's dream. The same face, the same eyes, same voice and hair, it was almost frightening. "Can I have your name now?"

"H-Hermione." The witch stuttered as she swallowed hard and extended her hand to the taller girl. The rider smiled kindly at her as she gently grasped her hand and shook it. "Hermione Granger."

"I'm Jade." The dark haired girl smiled again as she stepped aside. "And this is Valnad." The black horse started nodding his head enthusiastically at the brunette who giggled at the horse's action. "He's quite the charmer. Now why were those people after you Miss Granger? Surely you're not a threat?"

"I-I helped a centaur escape from them." The girl answered shyly as she backed against the tree for support. "They were going to torture him and they wanted to punish me for letting him go, so I ran with him." She continued on to tell the taller girl about how Hogwarts was over-run by Death Eaters and that Dumbledore had died the previous year which made the school more a prison that despised muggle borns now that Snape was Headmaster. Jade nodded in understanding and sighed as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"I knew of Albus's death," Her voice was a whisper as she paced next to her steed. "But I didn't know they'd replaced him with someone so unfit for the position. Father will want to hear about this." Blue eyes turned to Hermione who flinched under the gaze. "Can you ride Miss Granger?" The brunette was shocked, but in her stupor she nodded before Jade smirked and grabbed her horse by the bridle to hold him steady. "Climb up then."

"Why?"

"Do you want to go back to that school?" Jade questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the witch who shook her head fervently. "Then you need to come with me unless you fancy to camp out here." The thought sent a shudder through the Gryffindor as she thought of the many creatures that called the forest home before shaking her head again. "Then come, I promise no harm will come to you while I'm with you." Jade's voice was awfully soothing to the brunette as she swallowed again before moving towards the horse and hoisting her left foot into the stirrup. With one hop, she pulled herself up and into the saddle as Valnad tried to take a step feeling the weight on his back. Jade soothed him and patted his neck as she turned him and walked in the direction she had arrived.

"Aren't you going to ride too?" Hermione started to feel guilty that her rescuer was walking beside her own horse. Jade just shook her head and grinned up at the brunette.

"I think you need the ride more than I do." She answered as she released Valnad's bridle and let him walk on his own. The horse kept a steady pace next to his master as they ventured deeper into the forest to the point where Hermione couldn't tell where they had come from. After about an hour ride, the horse stopped suddenly and raised his head to the left, causing the brunette to fall forward slightly against his broad neck. Jade followed the horses eyes and pulled her hood over her head. "Stay here." She whispered before jogging off and jumping gracefully up into a tree. Brown eyes grew wide at the display of athleticism as Jade disappeared into the canopy above her. A few moments of silence passed as a twig snapped and Valnad's ears perked up. Without warning, a figure dressed in brown, worn garments fell from the trees and landed a few feet away from the dark horse and his rider. He held a large dagger in his hand as he approached the brunette and Valnad began pawing the ground and snorting.

"What a smart beast." The man sneered as he licked his lips and flipped the dagger in his hand. Hermione grabbed a firm hold on the reins and gasped as the yellow eyes of the figure glowed slightly. "Guess I will get dinner and entertainment tonight." He laughed as his eyes trained on Hermione who shuddered under his gaze as the black horse turned to face the man and began backing away. The noise of metal singing through the air as the man turned and blocked a knife that was flying at his face with his dagger. Jade jumped down from the branches above and glared at the man.

"Vladimir." Jade hissed as she drew her sword and Hermione thought she heard a growl escape the blue eyed girl's throat. "You're supposed to be banished. What are you doing back here in my territory?"

"So it's your territory now, hm?" Vladimir spat as he raised his dagger at the girl. "This all used to be my father's land, MY land! Until your father exiled us from our own pack!"

"Your father was leading us down a path of destruction." The dark haired girl never took her eyes off the man as he started to circle her. "He was only worried about himself, he did things for himself, not the pack!" Vladimir roared as he lunged at Jade who just jumped out of the way as the man's eyes began to glow. "My father won the duel fairly, if you have any honor at all for what your family used to be, you'll accept that and leave!"

"You're just a mutt!" The man yelled as he rounded and started slashing wildly at the girl which made the dark horse anxious. "You're undeserving of your title!" The blade finally found its target as it sliced Jade's cheek and the girl jumped back to put some distance between the crazed man.

"Then let's settle this like warriors." Blue eyes narrowed as she stripped off her armor and boots until she was only wearing a tank top and pants. Hermione blushed slightly as she glanced at the girl's lithe figure as Vladimir shed his garments down to his knickers as steam began to roll off his body. Jade's did the same as she began to breathe deep and her eyes glowed neon blue before she growled deeply. Brown eyes grew wide as white fur erupted from her skin and she grew in height before her face began to contort and shape into a wolf's muzzle. Her muscles toned and a tail emerged from her spine as she let out a threateningly roar towards Vladimir who changed into a large dark brown wolf.

There was no warning as Vladimir lunged and Jade met him in the air. Hermione heard jaws snapping and snarls filling the air as the creatures wrestled on the ground, causing Valnad to fidget anxiously. There was another roar as the brown beast caught the blue eyed wolf in the face with his claws and Jade whimpered quietly before she recovered quickly and bared her teeth at the other wolf. A roar escaped her throat as she rammed the other wolf in the chest and bit down hard on his neck. Another whimper as the male tried to wiggle out of the white wolf's jaws to no avail. Jade finally pinned the brown beast down and roared angrily in his face. Vladimir cowered under the intensity and slowly began changing back with fear in his yellow eyes. He kept his head bowed as Jade shifted back to human form almost completely naked as shred of clothing hung to conceal her where it was important.

"Leave." She snarled as she huffed to catch her breath. "If you come back and threaten anyone again I will end your life, is that clear?" Vladimir nodded silently, still not making eye contact as he rose to his feet and backed away. Hermione watched as Jade walked back over to her armor grumbling to herself and didn't notice curious brown eyes looking over her figure. There were scars that marred the blue eyed girl's torso and legs, but they were faded, almost barely visible. As Jade reattached her pauldrons and slid her boots back on, she sighed heavily and walked back over to the brunette.

"You're bleeding." Hermione said quietly as the other girl looked up at her inquisitively as if nothing had happened. Jade brought her hand up to her right cheek and smirked.

"I am." She whispered before her palm emitted a warm light like the rays of the sun and the four claw marks began to close. "Better?" The witch nodded dumbly as the dark haired girl smiled. "I owe you an explanation I guess." Jade looked up at Hermione again before the horse began to walk once more. "I'm a lycan Miss Granger, my father is the alpha of a pack here in the forest and we've lived here for a few years now."

"You don't sound British." The witch said before realizing how rude it sounded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's all right," The lycan chuckled as she patted Valnad's neck. "I was born and lived in America until I was thirteen, then moved here with my father to care for my grandfather. So you're correct, I'm indeed, not British." A bright smile spread on taller girl's lips as she began running her hand through her hair. "We should be back to the village soon, you'll be safe there." The brunette nodded as she watched the girl walking closely by her side. Not much was known about lycans besides the fact that they were cousins of vampires and the evolution of werewolves who were now a separate species all together. They walked for another half hour as sunlight made its way through the trees and the brunette felt safer for some reason being in the light. A large, old tree stood in a clearing and Jade walked up to it before biting her thumb and pressing it against the tree's smooth bark.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's voice was lined with concern as the dark haired girl smirked and licked the remaining blood from her thumb.

"This tree is ancient and magical." She answered calmly. "It is the barrier point for my village and only pack members or those of lycan blood can enter here." An iridescent shimmer was revealed as the wind blew gently and Valnad walked past the large tree. Hermione gasped at the sight when they passed through the barrier. The village resembled Hogsmeade, but in a more medieval way as there were soldiers on horses and armored guards patrolling the streets. There was no stone castle, but on the far side of the village there was a very large palace lined with a wrought iron fence with a bronze gate.

"I can't believe this is in the Dark Forest." The young witch whispered in awe as Jade chuckled and grabbed her horses rein's before walking down the street.

"Welcome to Fristad, Miss Granger." The girl said cheerily as she watched Hermione's face light up as she looked around the town. "This is my home."

"My lady!" A voice called as a blonde man dressed in a suit ran up to Jade and he bowed to her before speaking again. "My lady! Where have you been all morning? Your father has been asking for you since breakfast." Jade must've been important to be addressed in such a way. Suddenly, the blonde man glanced up at Hermione and frowned. "And who is this riding your horse? Why on earth are you walking?"

"Finn, be polite to our guest." Jade said gently as she glanced up at the witch who immediately felt uncomfortable as eyes began to follow her as people passed. "This is Hermione Granger, she's a student from the wizarding school. She was attacked in the forest and needed aid." The man huffed as he glared at the girl who looked apologetically at him.

"Anyways, you should go see your father." Finn continued as he bowed again at the dark haired girl who returned it. "He's eager to speak to you. I'll be back at the palace if you need me."

"Forgive him," The lycan sighed as she looked up at Hermione. "Finn is my steward and he takes his job rather seriously, but he meant no harm." They started walking again down the street towards the palace and brown eyes noticed as the dark haired girl passed, people would bow their heads to her.

"Are you famous Jade?" Hermione asked and Jade chuckled as they approached the large estate's bronzed gate and the soldiers bowed before opening it for her. "Tell me you don't live here." Brown eyes widened as Valnad walked down the gravel path that was lined by a hedge maze on either side.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." The blue eyed girl said as they reached the courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The dark horse walked around the path and halted in front of the stone steps that led to the entrance of the great manor. Hermione swung her leg over and gasped slightly as she felt warm hands ghost her waist as she landed on the ground. There was a man dressed in a dark purple coat who came and took the horse before elading it down a separate path away from the palace. "Come, you should meet my father." Jade smiled warmly at the young witch who was gawking at the palace until she felt a hand on her lower back, gently urging her to move.

"Her Ladyship, pack beta Jade has returned." A man at the front door announced and Jade sighed as she went over to him.

"I live here William." She said quietly as Hermione stood back and waited for her escort. "You don't have to announce me every time I come home." The man nodded as Jade patted him on the shoulder and opened the door for the brunette who walked in nervously and once again was in awe of the entrance lobby of the manor. It was all white marble floors with a joined staircase that led up to another floor. Jade gently grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her out of her shock as they made their way up the stairs and into a large office where a man with black hair and a white streak sat writing behind a large elaborate desk. He looked up when Jade cleared her throat and bowed her head.

"Daughter," The man said gently as he bowed back and stood from his leather chair. "I see you're dressed as a rogue again. Where were you all morning?"

"Scouting, father," Jade said as she locked eyes with the man. "I just, needed to get out of the manor for a while, so I secured the perimeter of the territory." The man smiled to himself and gray eyes glanced at the witch who was standing behind the lycan.

"And who is this?" He approached the girls and she side stepped and bowed her head so he could see Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger," Jade answered as her father stopped a foot or so from the brunette. "She was attacked in the forest and is a student at Hogwarts."

"Ah, Hogwarts," The man said softly as he circled the witch. "My name is Thrash, I'm alpha of this pack." He extended his hand and Hermione took it gently as he shook it and vowed his head slightly. "Now why has my daughter brought you here?"

"She needs protection." His daughter answered as Thrash turned and walked back to his desk. "Hogwarts is being controlled by the dark wizard." Thrash paused and sighed heavily before looking at the brunette.

"Is it true, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded and proceeded to explain the situation earlier this morning to the alpha who listened intently. When she was finished he ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Well we can't send you back then, can we?" A warm smile spread across his face as he called a woman by the name of Zira into his office. "Please prepare a room for Miss Granger, she'll be staying with us for a while." Zira nodded and left silently.

"Ready the room down the hall from mine." Jade added before the dark haired woman left.

"Please, sir," Hermione said gently as she took a step forward. "I can't ask you to help me or burden you in such a manner."

"You didn't ask," Thrash said kindly as he smiled at the young witch. "It's a pleasure to have you with us. A friend of Albus Dumbledore is a friend of ours. Please, stay as long as you like. Oh, Jade, I think your mother was looking for you, as well as Miss Ley." Jade grumbled at the latter name as she bowed at her father who smirked as the two girls turned to leave.

"Thank you sir." The brunette smiled over her shoulder as Thrash sat back down at his desk and nodded. She followed Jade who turned left from the office and up another flight of stairs before reaching a long hall way. There were three doors in the corridor and Jade stopped at the second one on the left.

"This will be your room." The blue eyed girl said gently as she turned the knob and opened the door. Hermione walked into a very large bedroom with a king size bed with a canopy of navy blue drapes above it and a large window on the wall in front of her. A mahogany vanity was opposite the bed next to the closet. "Mine is the first door on the right that we passed, so if you ever need anything at night, don't hesitate to ask."

"I don't think I could need anything." Hermione whispered as she looked around at the light blue carpet and white walls that were bordered with gold trim. "This is beautiful." The lycan smiled as the witch sat down on the bed and sighed contentedly.

"I'm glad you like it." There was a small, satisfied smile on Jade's face as she took another step into the room. "The bathroom is down the hall on the right. I am going to go change and meet my mother in the library if you'd like to join me."

"You have a library?" An excited squeak escaped the brunette's mouth as she straightened up and her brown eyes lit up with intrigue. Jade chuckled before nodding and Hermione was elated at the thought of having reading material since she had left all her things at school. She then realized how dirty she and her clothes were. "Do you mind if I shower quickly?"

"Of course not." The lycan girl smirked as she walked towards the closet doors and pulled them open. There were several racks of clothing in the walk in closet as well as dozens of pairs of shoes. "You can wear any of these outfits if you need to, or we can go to town and buy new clothes if you'd like. Although, since you are a witch, I guess you could just resize anything you want to wear." Hermione nodded quietly, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment and she was more than a little overwhelmed. "When you're ready, go back to the entry way and there will be a corridor to your right if you're facing the door. Go down the hall and the library is the first door on the right." Blue eyes smiled kindly as Jade left and gently shut the door.

"This can't be real." Hermione whispered as she fell back on the bed and sighed.

x-x

Jade changed from her leather armor and placed it carefully back onto the mannequin in her closet before changing into a pair of black, straight fit jeans and a white t-shirt. She completed her outfit with her blue military jacket and black boots before reattaching her sword to her hip. She let her long hair loose from the low pony tail and brushed it out before making sure she was presentable in her mirror. As she was about to open her door, she heard a door open and a few seconds later a door shut again before assuming that Hermione had gone to shower. Jade smirked to herself as she exited her room and headed back to the lobby hall and followed her own directions she gave Hermione and pushed open the elaborate wooden doors to the library. A smile spread across her face as she saw her mother sitting below the dome sky light reading a book in peace on a large couch.

"Mother." The girl greeted cheerily as she leaned over and hugged the elder woman's shoulders affectionately. "How are you? Father said you wanted to see me?"

"I believe Rayna was looking for you as well," The dark brunette said gently as she smiled at her daughter who sat down across from her in an armchair. "Shouldn't she be your first priority?" Jade huffed slightly and rolled her eyes before folding her arms over her chest.

"I think my priorities are straight, mother." The raven haired girl said in a teasing tone as her mother smiled brightly at her.

"So what did you do today, dear? We missed you at breakfast." Her mother said gently as her blue eyes fell back down to the tome she was reading. Jade sighed and leaned back into the plush chair lazily.

"Scouting," She answered as her blue eyes watched the sun dance through the sky lights. "I needed to get away for a bit, father doesn't send me ou on anything anymore and I was getting anxious. Oh, and I ran into Vladimir."

"Kaczek?"

"Do you know another?" Her mother shook her head as Jade continued. "He looked really rough, we had an argument and ended up battling."

"How did it go?" The elder lycan asked curiously as her daughter smirked. "Well I'm assuming, since you don't have any open wounds." Jade nodded as she told her mother about the fight and the girl she found in the forest.

x-x

Once Hermione had finished her shower and was standing in front of her closet wrapped in a plush white towel. She wasn't sure what to wear, everything seemed overly extravagant and the brunette thought for a moment that she should just scourgify her own clothes and wear them. After much deliberation, she finally settled on a pair of blue jeans and white button up shirt that was too big, but she found comfort in it since it was so light. Her own brown casual shoes completed the outfit as she dried her hair and left the room. She followed Jade's instructions and soon found herself in front of two large wooden doors that were carved in an ornate design with the center carving being of a large tree. Gently, she pushed the doors open and gasped at the enormous room that had three floors of bookshelves and almost no free wall space. She walked in slowly, her eyes lingering on the glass dome in the middle. The brunette spotted Jade sitting across from a woman clad in an elegant green dress who looked a lot like the blue eyed girl. The woman had long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that emanated kindness, Jade was definitely a replica of her parents. Blue eyes of the younger of the two women fell on the brunette and she stood as the witch approached.

"Miss Granger," The lycan girl bowed slightly with a smile as Hermione stood timidly next to her and faced the elder woman. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger from Hogwarts. Miss Granger, this is my mother."

"Gemma." The elder spoke as she gently stood and kissed Hermione on both cheeks. "It is a pleasure to meet you and to hear you'll be staying with us."

"Please," The brunette smiled as she bowed her head respectively towards Gemma. "Call me Hermione, both of you." Her eyes glanced at Jade who smiled as the lycan offered her seat to the brunette before sitting down next to her mother.

"So tell me Hermione," Gemma started as a man brought in a tray of tea and cookies for the women. "Do you like our library?"

"I love it!" Hermione squeaked as she took the offered cup of tea the man handed her. "It's so vast, much larger than the library at Hogwarts." Hogwarts, she suddenly remembered where she should be and her friends that were probably worried sick about her.

"Then please, feel free to spend as much time in here as you like." Jade's mother added with a warm smile after taking a sip from her cup. "Jade spends a lot of her time here as well so she can show you around and our collections. It's good to see someone as young as yourself so adamant about books, it's a rare quality in young people lately." Gemma continued to talk about the witch's education and experience at school as Jade listened quietly sipping her tea. The brunette told them all about the subjects and being muggle born which seemed to fascinate the elder woman. After an hour or so of talking, Gemma excused herself to go assist with lunch, leaving the two younger girls alone.

"Would you like a tour of the estate, Miss Granger?" Jade asked kindly as her blue eyes glanced at the witch.

"Jade," Hermione started as she stood up and smiled. "I asked you to call me Hermione." The lycan just smiled and nodded as she swept her arm in front of her motioning for the brunette to go in front of her. As they walked out onto the grounds, the sun was shining brightly with a slight breeze that signaled fall was moving in. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Mi-ahem, Hermione." The lycan answered cheerily as they walked down the stairs and took a gravel path to the right of the fountain.

"Why are you helping me?" The witch asked as they neared a very large white barn with a white fence corral next to it that was lined with pine trees. "I mean, I appreciate it greatly. I don't know what they would've done to me if I had gone back, but I'm a complete stranger and your family was welcomed me here with open arms as if I'm a longtime friend."

"Call it chivalry." Jade answered as they reached the barn and the brunette awed at the number of horses it held. In the paddock Valnad was out with three other white horses grazing. "It's not dead, just forgotten. Anyway, I wasn't going to let them take you after you begged me not to. How would I be able to sleep at night?"

"Will you at least tell me more about you?" Hermione asked quietly as Jade took her to an indoor arena where all the weanling foals were held.

"I think you'll learn more if you spend more time with me." The lycan answered as she grabbed a few sugar cubes from her pocket and offered them to a fuzzy white foal. "You can't rely on words when you want to get to know someone. How do you know they're not lying?"

"You don't seem the type of person to lie." The younger witch said with a smirk. "How old are you at least?"

"Twenty." Jade answered as she gave the witch a sugar cube to give to the foals. "Twenty-one in December. How about you?"

"Just turned eighteen in September." Hermione answered as she giggled when feeling the colt's lips nuzzle her hand for the treat. "Are you an only child?"

"I have a younger brother that's a little younger than you." The blue eyed girl answered as she walked out a side door to the paddock where the adult horses were grazing separately from Valnad. "His name is Jaxyn and you'll be meeting him at lunch I'm sure."

"Are you always so nice?" The witch pressed as they watched the herd graze and a few came over to greet them as they leaned against the fence. Jade chuckled as she rubbed a brown and white horse's nose affectionately before glancing over at the shorter girl.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." There was a teasing lilt in the lycan's voice as they walked towards the back yard of the palace. "Are you an only child?" Chestnut waves bobbed as Hermione nodded and looked around at the landscaping of the grounds. There was a large balcony off the back of the palace that over looked an enormous pond and a shorter hedge maze. The brunette was in awe as Jade told her about fishing and how the estate land stretched very far and she'd have to take her on a ride some time to see all of it. As they walked around the back yard towards the other side of the palace, Hermione's hand brushed against Jade's lightly and she blushed as the taller girl smiled warmly at her before gently grasping her hand. "Let me show you around town." Hermione's heart started to race as Jade laced their fingers and they headed towards the front gate. The guards bowed before opening said gate and the girls thanked them.

"How long has this village been here?" Hermione asked as her eyes wandered the larger houses and shops as she passed. There were three other very large houses that stood out in the little town, each at different areas of the village. "Who lives in those big houses?"

"You'd have to ask my father to be exact on the time, but those houses belong to the other three old, noble families that merged to create Fristad." The lycan said as she pointed down the street towards the barrier at the large brick home with dark blue flags, fringed with gold flying on the outside. "The Leys live there. They are an old lycan family with a lot of money and power. The heads of the three families are part of my father's council and Mr. Ley also owns the local pub." She then pointed to the southeast at another large house that was white with red and gray flags adorning the front. "The Cunningham's live there, they aren't a very old family, probably only hundreds of years old, but very respected nonetheless since their family is very talented in the medical arts. And finally, that house," Jade pointed to the southwest at house decorated with green and white flags. "Is where the Delmonte clan lives. Another older family who has a lot of influence in Great Britain."

"What about that house over there?" The brunette pointed at a weary looking brown mansion to the northwest. "That one looks empty."

"That estate used to belong to the Kaczek's." Jade's voice got serious as she eyed the run down building. "The head of the clan, Balund, used to be the alpha, but he was using his power and influence to coerce the citizens and take their money. He almost sent us to war over a personal matter that could've killed us all. That's when my father challenged him for the position. That man in the forest, that was his son, Vladimir. He's still kind of sore about it."

"Your society is very complex." Hermione mused as she kept eyeing all the buildings and the people walking past her that gave her shocked expressions as if she was something unusual.

"There are several books in the library that touch on the hierarchy and whatnot." A smiled played on the taller girl's lips as she gently squeezed Hermione's hand. "They can shed more light than I can, but we are the first families to merge together. Usually wolves are too selfish to join other packs, even if it is to be stronger." The rest of the time was spent in the town Jade showed Hermione around the market place and shops where she could find clothes or writing supplies if she needed.

"Jade!" Hermione looked over to her right as someone called the lycan's name and a red headed girl wearing a yellow sun dress who was jogging towards them.

"Damn." Jade cursed under her breath as she turned and faced the red head. The brunette blushed as Jade's grip tightened on her hand, and to her relief her escort didn't notice.

"Where have you been all morning?" The girl asked as she reached the couple. Her hair was shoulder length and curled into ringlets that bounced whenever she took a step. "We were supposed to go on a walk together in the gardens after breakfast." Suddenly her hazel eyes fell on Hermione who smiled shyly at her. "And who is this?" The red head frowned slightly as she looked the brunette up and down before noticing they were holding hands.

"Hermione," The blue eyed lycan introduced as she cleared her throat. "This is Mena Cunningham. Mena, this is Hermione Granger." Mena eyed the brunette suspiciously before offering her hand and the brunette took it.

"A pleasure." Mena greeted nonchalantly. "Now, Jade, about that walk."

"I'm sorry Mena," The lycan said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "My father sent me out on patrol and I just returned about an hour ago. Then I was showing Hermione around town so I guess we will have to take that walk some other morning." Mena huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I will have Sarah speak with Finn when I know I'm free." With that, the red head bowed and scowled at Hermione before turning on her heel. Jade sighed heavily and gently pulled the brunette back towards the palace.

"I'm very sorry Hermione." Jade sighed as she looked down at the brunette. "I didn't mean for you to be in the middle of that." Their hands hadn't separated since the beginning of their walk and Hermione was enjoying the warmth emanating from the lycan's hand.

"I take it she's the daughter of the Cunningham's?"

"The eldest, and she's…well," Her free hand ran through black locks as blue eyes closed momentarily as they walked back towards the palace. "She's trying to court me. That's why I wasn't around my home this morning. She's a little overbearing at times."

"I couldn't tell." The witch teased as she smirked at Jade who just shook her head. "Do you have to court her?"

"It's polite to at least give suitors a chance when someone tries to court, but I think it's mainly her father who wants us to be together." As they neared the estate again, the gate opened and instead of taking the straight path towards the courtyard, the lycan pulled Hermione into the hedge maze. "The eldest child of each of the noble families are expected to try and court the eldest of the alpha, though it's not necessary for me to choose someone from their families, or a lycan even. As it's not necessary for them to court me. It's more following tradition than anything."

"So it wasn't love at first sight with Mena?" Hermione teased as Jade laughed and shook her head while they made their way through the maze.

"No, thank the gods." They came into a clearing where an old well sat and they stopped to sit for a moment in the sun. "When lycans choose mates, we mate for life. I don't think I could spend my life with Mena."

"Then how do you know?" The brunette was more than curious as she sat down on the lush grass and looked up at Jade who sat on the edge of the stone well. "How do you know the right person for you?"

"It can be as simple as a touch or a look." Jade answered as she looked up at the cloudless sky. "It's different for all lycans, but when you feel it you know." Hermione began pulling grass up from the ground and twirl it between her fingers.

"And it could be anyone?" Hermione asked quietly as she glanced up at the blue eyed girl who seemed to be soaking the sun into her very being.

"Anyone who is humanoid." A smile spread across Jade's lips as she sighed. "Lycan, muggle, wizard, werewolf, vampire. It won't matter once we know we want to be with one another. My mother is half witch and half lycan, so that gives my brother and I the ability to use magic when we shift. Not common among lycan clans, but not unheard of."

"That's amazing." The witch was thoroughly intrigued as she stretched her arms, but she couldn't stray from the subject at hand. "What if they don't return your feelings?" Hermione thought it strange that with just one look or a touch, someone could fall in love. The muggle and wizarding world didn't leave much room to believe in such relationships.

"It's rarely heard of." A breeze blew gently and Jade tucked her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. "But we can either try and find another to be with or be alone. Once a lycan falls in love though, that's it. There will never be another that can compare, so if they choose someone else it will never be a love that's whole."

"That seems unfair." The brunette said quietly as she took a deep breath into her lungs.

"That's why most choose to be alone if they can't have their true mate." Jade looked down at Hermione and smiled warmly. "Sometimes I envy the freedom humans have with love. You can fall in love as many times as you'd like and still be free to love another without the continuous feeling of loss." They sat in silence for a moment before Jade stood and offered her hand to the younger girl. "Let's talk about something else. Such intense conversation for our first day together." Hermione smiled and took the offered hand. Jade knew her way through the tall maze and soon they were in the front courtyard by the fountain where a young man sat lazily.

"Jade!" The boy yelled as he jumped up and ran towards the girls. "Where have you been, sister? You missed a good brawl in town earlier with Aiden and I. Those Kaczek cousins were talking bad of our families again." Gray eyes looked at the brunette as a wise smile spread on the boy's face. "This must be Miss Granger?" He bowed slightly as Hermione offered to shake his hand and he kissed it causing her to blush.

"Call me Hermione, please." She said gently as the raven haired boy smiled charmingly.

"I'm Jaxyn, Jade's younger brother." He smiled again and puffed out his chest slightly as the blue eyed girl shook her head. "So, are you two back for lunch? Mom's got a feast prepared as usual, come on." Jaxyn was almost a replica of Thrash, except that he had his mother's warm smile and nose.

"He's also a charmer." Jade whispered as they entered the palace and took the hall to the right of the stair case. The second door on the left revealed a large dining room the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts with a long dining table in the center with several more seats than needed. Thrash was already at the head of the table with his wife to his right as the trio entered and Hermione felt Jade tense her hand as she noticed a blonde sitting at her mother's right side.

"I hope you don't mind," Gemma said with a smile as Jaxyn chuckled and elbowed his sister in the arm. He took a seat across from his mother so Jade was sitting across from the blonde and Hermione sat on her left next to the lycan girl. "I invited Miss Ley over for lunch. She's been waiting to speak with you for a while now."

"Of course not." The lycan answered quietly as she bowed her head to the blonde girl who was in a stunning light blue gown. "How are you Rayna?" The blonde bowed her head and smiled alluringly at Jade.

"Very well, thank you." Her bright green eyes flashed to Hermione who bowed slightly since she was sure this girl was the eldest of the Ley clan. "Who is this charming girl Jade? A new pet?"

"Please don't speak of her like she's isn't here." Jade said in a very firm tone and Rayna bowed her head again as the brunette eyes the blue eyed girl carefully.

"My apologies," Miss Ley said sweetly as she turned to Hermione as food began to be brought out on silver platters. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Could've fooled me." Jaxyn mumbled and Jade kicked him from underneath the table.

"Perhaps you should tell Miss Granger that." The blue eyed girl said coldly as she glanced up at Rayna's smug smile.

"This is Miss Granger," Thrash answered light heartedly as he smiled at Hermione. "She's going to be a guest here for a while. She's a student from the wizarding school and was attacked in the forest this morning. Jade brought her back to recuperate."

"Ah, a witch." Rayna cooed as she took a sip from her goblet. "How very intriguing, tell me witch, how did you come to be here with Jade?" Jade growled as she glared at the blonde across from her and Hermione saw her eyes flash bright blue.

"She is a guest here and you will treat her with respect." She hissed as her fists clenched on the table. Hermione watched Jaxyn chuckle as he shoved a roll into his mouth. "Don't act like you're superior to anyone in this room Miss Ley."

"You're very touchy this afternoon, Jade." Rayna jeered calmly as she stabbed at her salad. "Tell me, do I have to be a weak little damsel in distress to capture your attention?" The brunette was growing increasingly uncomfortable as she listened to the argument and picked at her food before taking a bite of her salad. Jade growled again as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, which caused everyone to flinch except Thrash and Jaxyn.

"Maybe I'd pay more attention if you weren't so superficial!" She shoved the table slightly when she removed her hands and stood up straight before throwing her napkin on the plate. "Forgive me I've seen to have lost my appetite." She bowed slightly her father and mother before glaring at the blonde who smirked at her. "If you'll all excuse me." With that, Jade stormed out of the dining hall and slammed the doors behind her.

"You know that's not the way to win my daughter's affection." Gemma chastised calmly as she took a bite of her salad. "Jade is very kind and respectful to everyone, even you when she needs to be." Hermione kept her eyes on her plate as the lycans spoke across from her.

"She needs someone who can complement her personality." Rayna said cheerily as if she had just accomplished something great.

"If you don't mind." Hermione said quietly as she stood and bowed her head at Gemma and Thrash before picking up a sandwich she had made for herself as well as an apple. "I'd like to be excused." Thrash smiled and nodded as Hermione smiled back at him before bowing her head.

"She'll probably be on the balcony." Jaxyn said as she turned to leave. "You can take either hallway up the stairs, at the end there will be another stair case that wraps around to the balcony doors." Hermione turned and smiled before nodding at him. Jaxyn smiled before returning to his own food. "That's the way to win my sister." He said quietly with a smirk.

x-x

Jade sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair and leaned on her elbows to rest on the stone wall of the balcony that looked out over the back garden. Rayna always tried to get a rise out of the girl and for some reason the lycan always fell prey to her tricks. Jade growled deeply as she closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. She would have to apologize to Rayna eventually for her behavior, although she didn't want to.

"Jade?" The blue eyed girl turned to see Hermione standing by the door with some food in her hands. "Are you all right?" The lycan smiled as the brunette approached and nodded. "You didn't really eat much, so I brought you something to eat."

"That's very kind of you." Jade smiled as she took the fruit and sandwich from the shorter girl. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, I don't usually lose my temper, but she wasn't very polite to you." Hermione smiled as she leaned against the wall as Jade ate.

"Well she doesn't really know me." The witch said calmly as she looked out over the pond. "And I'm sure seeing you leading me in by the hand, if she's trying to win your affection, wasn't a very pleasant sight to see." The dark haired girl just chuckled and shook her head.

"No I suppose not, but still not a good reason to treat you as she did." Hermione smiled at the taller girl who bit into the apple and closed her eyes. "I don't mean to keep getting you tangled into my personal life."

"Well if I'm going to be here for a while, then I believe it will happen anyway." The brunette said with a bright smile as blue eyes glanced down at her. "The least I can do is listen since you saved me."

"Friends then?" Jade asked as she turned and extended her hand to the witch who grasped it gently and smiled.

"Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! THIS IS A SPOILER TO "ALWAYS YOURS"! So if you don't want to see, don't read it :) but it won't be exact, this is actually how I started writing Always Yours and is going to be one of the later chapters, but with some obvious tweaks since I didn't have any of the earlier chapters written with I wrote this. SO if you don't want a spoiler, don't read this chapter. Otherwise, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters or main plot that follows the books/movies. I own Jade and the mixed plot obviously. The song is Hanging On by Ellie Goulding feat. Tinie Tempah and i'm not gonna lie, i might've missed some lyrics but I don't think I did. Great song, Love Ellie Goulding, so listen to the song. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hanging On

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall preparing for the attack on Hogwarts. The anticipation was killing her as she and Ron were trying to figure out how to destroy the horcruxes they had. Harry was off helping the professors barricade the school and asking them about Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem.

_You know we can get away,_

_Because I'm calling your name._

_Every day I feel this pain,_

_But you just turn and walk away…_

_No…_

Ron was rubbing his head in thought as Hermione was watching the rest of the students in the hall run and try and find cover for themselves in the castle. Brown closed as she folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"Jade." Her voice was a whisper as she closed her eyes and the pain in her chest subsided, signaling that the half lycan was somewhere close. She knew that her friend/lover, was with the Death Eaters that were eagerly waiting to attack the school and find Harry. "Why are you doing this?" It had almost been a year since Jade had joined the Death Eaters and every few months the girl would show up to see Hermione. That time was spent holding one another and stealing passionate kisses that would dull the pain they felt when they were apart. The separation pains would get worse the longer they were apart and Hermione was learning to deal with them. She kept telling herself when this was all over, maybe, just maybe, Jade would come back to her, but she knew that the half lycan would be sent to Azkaban if she didn't die.

"I've got it!" Ron yelled as he perked up and looked at the brunette next to him. "The basilisk, it's still in the Chamber of Secrets, right?"

"Right." Hermione nodded conspicuously as she looked into excited blue eyes.

"So we can destroy them with another one of its fangs!" Suddenly Ron bolted up and grabbed the witch before pulling her out into the corridors where there were frantic students trying to take cover.

"That's brilliant, Ron!" The brunette added after mind registered what the boy had said. Soon they had caught a glimpse of Harry running up the stairs, when they caught up to him, the red head began telling him of the plan. "I want to stay here and fight, take Ginny with you Ron. I'm going to help up here."

Ron nodded as went to look for his sister who was, coincidentally, running down the staircase towards them. Hermione gave all of her friends one last hug before they parted ways.

"Find me later, use the map, ok!" Harry yelled as he made his way through the crowd of students. "I'm going to start looking in Ravenclaw Tower." Hermione nodded and went up to the Astronomy Tower where a few other members of the Order were stationed. She looked out the windows and watched the gold shimmer of the barrier that engulfed the castle. When she arrived, she stood next to Lupin and Tonks as they watched the first attack from the Death Eaters begin. In any other circumstance, Hermione would've thought the sight beautiful with all the white lights flying towards the shield, but in the present moment, it was the most horrifying thing she'd ever witnessed.

"Good to see you Hermione." Lupin whispered as he gave her a small smile. "I hope you're ready for what's about to happen." The brunette nodded as she hardened her gaze as the shield began to crack, but still remained resilient. A few moments passed in silence as Kingsley and Arthur Weasley stood on the other side of the tower ready for an attack. The attack lessened and a glimmer of hope glowed in brown eyes until a single attack from Voldemort himself cast a spell that shattered the barrier. Immediately plumes of black smoke came flying towards the castle and Hermione cursed a man who came flying through the window and sent him back out into the air. A few more Death Eaters appeared and Remus and Tonks were dueling furiously as Kingsley shot a curse, freezing a man who broke through the window and ejecting him out again. Hermione cursed a few more wizards as she watched Tonks get knocked to the floor.

_I just can't keep hanging on,_

_To you and me…_

_I just don't know what is wrong,_

_With you and me…_

"Reducto!" The curse hit the dark man between the shoulders, sending him crashing into the wall. Hermione ran and helped Tonks back on her feet.

"Thanks Hermione." The woman panted as she looked gratefully into brown eyes. Suddenly, they heard a strangled cry and turned to see Lupin get knocked against the stone wall as Dolohov advancing on the man with a sinister look in his eyes. "Remus!"

"Avada Kedav…" The Death Eater started before a hooded figure appeared in front of the man before knocking the wand out of his hand. "What the bloody…?!" Before he could get another word in, the figure's hand was covering Dolohov's face and a bright white light radiated from her palm as the Death Eater's eyes went blank before he fell back onto the floor. Both Hermione and Tonks seemed frozen as they watched the figure turn to Lupin who was babying his wand arm against the wall.

"Sectumsempra!" A bald man behind the figure yelled as the spell hit its target's shoulder and the hood was torn from the cloak.

"Jade…" The brunette's breath caught as bright blue eyes narrowed at the bald man before she extended her hand and spoke the killing curse. Jade turned and her eyes fell on the two women just as Kingsley shot a curse her way which she deflected easily. Black hair swirled as she jumped from the scaffolding to the floor as a couple more Death Eaters made their way into the tower. Fred and George Weasley were knocked in as two more enemies advanced on them.

"McHale?" A man with shoulder length brown hair looked curiously at the lycan as she stood between them and the twins. "What are ya doin here? You're supposed to be with the Dark Lord?"

"I wanted to have some fun." She answered calmly as Hermione went to the twins to make sure they were still alive. Nymphadora and Kingsley were with Lupin who was standing now watching the scene unfold below them as Arthur made his way down to his boys. "This tower is mine now, as well as the people in it, Jacoby. You all need to leave." The man called Jacoby paused as the others bowed their heads and apparated disappeared in a thick column of black smoke without an argument.

"You think you're going to get all the glory for killing these rebels?" Jacoby sneered as he raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione who froze instantly. "At least let me have a little fun with the women." A wicked smile spread across his lips as he licked them and Jade growled threateningly as her eyes flashed dangerously at the grimy looking man. "What's wrong with you Jade? Are you protecting these people?" A flash of green light left Jade's hand and hit Jacoby in the chest. The man fell lifelessly as Hermione squeaked as he landed with a thud on the ground. Jade walked over calmly and grabbed his wand before tossing it to Hermione.

"You'll never know." Jade whispered roughly as she watched Hermione eye the wand at her feet. "That could be useful in case any of your friends lost theirs." She glanced at the others behind the brunette. Fred was unconscious and Kingsley and Arthur had their wands trained on her. "You all should get out of here. No one else will come here once they catch word I showed up, now go." Hermione stood and briskly walked over to the lycan who was dripping blood from her left arm.

_Touch me and then turn away,_

_And put your hand into the flame._

_Tell me if you feel this pain,_

_Cause I don't want to be a ball and chain._

_No…._

"Let me heal you." The brunette whispered as she blocked out the voices yelling at her, saying it was too dangerous to go near the girl. She still loved Jade, this girl who was expertly playing both sides without anyone knowing her true motives. Hermione gently placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder and Jade winced as the pain burned through her arm. "Please…Jade, let me help you."

"I don't need your help Hermione." The lycan said quietly as she tried to turn away from desperate brown eyes that were pleading with her. "Tend to your friends instead."

"Jade, please." The blood was starting to pool at her feet and blue eyes narrowed as her vision began to blur. Even though her lycan blood sped up her healing, the magical wounds the spell had left behind negated her natural ability to heal and she felt to her knees. "Stop being so stubborn and let me help!" Hermione yelled finally as the lycan faltered and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hermione," Jade hissed as the girl began to heal the wounds on her arm and shoulder. "Why can't you just forget about me?"

"Because I love you." The witch stated firmly as she shot the lycan a pointed glare into half lidded blue eyes. "And I know you love me too." Jade snorted as the love of her life healed her wounds and the blood started to seep back into her body. The others were just staring at the two girls as if they were mythical creatures, not daring to move in case it spooked them.

"Hermione," Tonks said quietly as she approached. "Do you think that's a good idea to heal her when she'll just turn around and try to kill us?" Jade shot the pink haired woman a glare that made Lupin growl and lunge forward. Jade rose immediately, putting herself between him and Hermione.

"Both of you stop it!" Suddenly the castle shook, and in the distance, the brunette heard Ron calling her name. As the red head neared, he saw the half lycan and raised his wand at her. Jade just smirked and closed her eyes as if giving him a free chance at cursing her.

"Petrificus totalus!" Ron bellowed as a blue light flew from the tip of his wand and looked as if it was going to his its mark.

"Protego!" Hermione stepped in front of the girl and deflected Ron's curse which caused everyone to gasp, even Jade.

"What the fucking hell, Hermione!?" The tall boy roared as he walked forward towards the girls. "She's the enemy! Did you forget she was with the Death Eaters when Snape killed Dumbledore!?"

"So what?!" His friend argued back as she scowled at him. "She didn't kill him!" Jade just stared as another tremor shook the tower and this time the ground began to crack and give way beneath her and Hermione. The outer wall fell away as Jade jumped off the fall floor and then turned to grab Hermione's hand, but all she found was air. She looked down in horror as Hermione was still on the stone floor falling.

"Hermione!" There were several cries as Jade felt panic rise in her throat as she jumped down to where Hermione was and gently grabbed her around the waist. The floor fell faster with the lycan's added weight and the tower was getting farther away. Jade tried to jump onto falling bits of the tower to get back up, but cursed to herself as she got close and the floor fell apart even more.

"Hold on, Belle." Jade hissed as she crouched down and the brunette wrapped her arms around the girl's neck where she felt soft fur beginning to grow. The sound of bones cracking drew Hermione's eyes to the taller girl's torso that was widening and growing. Suddenly, Jade let out a low roar and time seemed to slow down around them. The witch gasped as the fully shifted lycan she had in her arms wrapped around lunged forward and grabbed on to a large piece of falling rubble before launching them up again and again as they neared the stable platform where the others were watching in horror and shock. Another growl as Jade jumped up and grabbed the ledge as time resumed normally and brown eyes watched the piece of stone they had been on crash into the other towers below and break into smaller pieces. Jade carefully lifted the brunette up so she could climb onto the platform and instantly her friends were there to help her up.

"Thank the gods you're all right!" Ron whispered as her engulfed the girl in a rib crushing hug. Hermione shoved the boy away as she turned towards where the half lycan was hanging by her hand, a girl once again. She laid down on her stomach and grabbed Jade's arm with her hand and extended her arm towards Jade.

"Give me your hand." Hermione pleaded as she splayed her hand out towards Jade. "I can help you up." A smile spread on Jade's lips as she looked up at the brunette and shook her head.

"Slowing time makes me beyond weak, Hermione." She huffed as her fingers began to slip from the stone. Brown eyes widened as her grip got tighter and her other arm reached down to grab the remnants of Jade's tattered shirt. "No one can help me now, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Don't worry about me, ok?"

"You can't give up." The witch hissed through gritted teeth as Jade slipped again and this time Hermione lurched forward by the weight. She looked over her shoulder as if to ask for help, but the others just stood there with conflicted looks on their faces. "Jade, please, if you die…I…" Another slip as Hermione cried out as she fell forward again, but hands held onto Hermione's legs as she looked behind her to see Tonks with a small smile on her face. All Hermione had hold of now was the worn shirt in her fists as Jade seemed to be falling asleep until her eyes opened slowly as the brunette slipped forward again even with Tonks' help. "I won't let you go!" Tears were welling behind brown eyes as Jade smirked at her before placing a gentle hand on hers.

"I know…I know you won't." Jade's breathing was labored as her eyes were half closed and smiling. "So I won't make you." Jade gently grabbed her own shirt and smiled warmly at her before ripping the fabric apart. A loud gasp escaped the brunette's lips as she watched Jade's smile grow wider as she fell into the darkness. Her hands tried to scramble to grab anything of the older girl, but they found nothing and as the lycan disappeared from view, all Hermione could do was stare, with tears streaming down her face.

_I just can't keep hanging on,_

_To you and me…_

_I just don't know what is wrong…_

"No," She whispered as her arms remained out stretched as if Jade was still there. "Jade!" Her cry echoed through the darkness as strong arms lifted her off the ground as her chest began to ache and her tears flowed freely from her wide eyes. Lupin was holding her back from the ledge, like he had held Harry when Sirius died, as she fought to get out of his grasp before turning into it and sobbing into his chest. The man tried to soothe her as Tonks stood there at the edge with tears welling up in her eyes and her fists were clenched tight.

"Hermione." Ron whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder gently. "We have to go find Harry, he needs us." Brown eyes were filled with despair as they glanced at the red head and narrowed at his lack of tact. She had just lost Jade and the pain she was feeling was almost unbearable. She knew Ron was right, but the timing was wrong as she glared at him angrily.

"I just lost my best friend." She spat as she pulled out of Remus's embrace and glared at the red headed boy. "My love…Jade, and you can't give me a moment to mourn her?!" Ron matched her glare as he gritted his teeth.

"She was the enemy Hermione, ok!" He growled as Lupin took a step back and Hermione faced the boy head on. "Jade did things that are unforgivable and you still want to act like she's the same that she was when she isn't!"

"Jade saved my life!" She screamed as her anger built to its boiling point. "Not to mention your brother's lives and Remus! She saved us tonight!" A large flash of white light filled the sky as the battle raged on around them outside. "No matter what she did, she was the same. I don't care what she's done, I know she still loved me." Hermione walked past Ron as her temper started to cool down and she sighed heavily as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's just go all right."

_Give me the respect, forgive me and forget._

_I've got to get a grip, living on the edge._

_I barely even know this fuckin woman in my bed,_

_And if there's too much on my plate, then I ain't finishing my veg._

Jade laid in the rubble of the tower, her body broken and bloody, but she was still alive. The war was still raging around her as she tried to sit up, but it was if gravity had increased and was forcing her back down. She could barely even lift her eyelids to see where she was or how much time had passed while she was unconscious. The lycan could already feel her bones trying to repair themselves and the pain was subsiding in her limbs as she felt her adrenaline flare to try and compensate for her injuries.

"Jade!" Blue eyes snapped open as she saw Bellatrix crouching down next to her with concern brimming in her dark eyes as a warm light radiated from her wand and filled the lycan's body. "What happened to you?" The combination of her own healing and Bellatrix's magic had the lycan on her feet in not time as the after math of her fall left her with a few scrapes and bruises on her body. Jade waved her hand and a black button up shirt conjured on her torso as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I fell from the Astronomy Tower." Jade answered nonchalantly as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Surprisingly it didn't kill me." She dusted herself off before summoning her cloak and wrapping it back around her shoulders.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence down by the docks." The elder woman hissed as a few people ran by deflecting curses. "Do you know how to get there?" Jade nodded as a student ran towards them and Bellatrix knocked them away with a lazily flick of her wand. "Then go now, he waits for you." The lycan sighed as she began weaving her way through the courtyard as Bellatrix ran into the opposite direction. The battle was thick as Jade ducked and bobbed behind columns and walls before reaching the stairs that led down to the boat house. No one was around as she opened the door to see Snape and Voldemort waiting inside.

"You called for me, my Lord?" Jade asked calmly as she bowed her head to the pale skinned man. Voldemort nodded as she locked eyes with him and he turned towards Snape.

"I have a question for you, Jade." He hissed quietly as Nagini slithered around the lycan's feet. "Tell me, who killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"Severus, sir." The girl's mind began to race as she tried to think of why the Dark Lord was asking her about it. "Why? Is his loyalty in question?" Jade looked over at Snape whose expression remained stoic. "Because I can vouch for him my Lord, he…"

"Silence, child." Voldemort said calmly as he faced the former headmaster and twirled the Elder Wand in his hand. "I know Severus is one of my most loyal followers, I just wanted to make sure that he was the one who killed the old fool and not someone else." Jade's ears heard a clatter outside and caught the silhouette of three people that went unnoticed to the dark wizard.

"The wand isn't truly mine," The Dark Lord continued as he examined the piece of wood in his hand. "Until I kill the one who killed its last master. You have been a good servant, Severus." Jade's eyes widened as she realized what was happening and a look of confusion crossed Snape's face.

_And if anybody says the grass is greener on the other side, _

_Well it ain't, swear on my mother's life._

_You got me wrapped up in your shit, I'm feeling mummified,_

_I've only ever had this fuckin feeling in my stomach twice._

"My Lord?" That's all Snape could get out before the Elder Wand swished through the air and a thin line of blood appeared on the man's neck across his throat. Jade gasped as he fell back against the window and Voldemort ordered his snake to finish him off. Jade turned away as the snake attacked her mentor savagely over and over again before the Dark Lord called her away.

"Meet me in the forest Jade." He hissed as he looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "After this mess is cleaned up." A soft crack resonated through the air as he disapparated.

"Severus!" The lycan cried as she fell to his side and tried to stop the bleeding from his exposed neck. The blood was spurting out as he tried to breathe and choked as it entered his lungs. "This should've been me. I should be the one dying, not you! Who is going to look after Harry now?!" The man's eyes looked at her as she held the wound so he could breathe easier. "I…I can save you…" Her eyes glowed bright as her teeth grew into her fangs. She leaned down and bit Snape on the shoulder and arm and neck before spitting out his blood. The lycan went to bite his other shoulder, but the professor stopped her with the last of his strength.

"You can't Jade," He choked as she leaned back with tears streaking her cheeks. "You have to go back him…o-or he'll get sus-suspicious." Her blue eyes were pleading with him, begging to let her try and help. "You have to keep Harry and the others safe. You…have to…go." He softly pushed her away as her eyes continued to glow and she choked back a sob.

"I'm supposed to save everyone." She whispered as she sat back on her knees. "Why can't I save you?"

"There's always casualties to war." The wizard whispered with a small smile playing on his lips. "Now go." Jade stood up and nodded before wiping her eyes and reluctantly apparating away. Once she was gone, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran in and the raven haired boy tried to put pressure on Snape's neck as a tear rolled down the man's cheek while looking into green eyes. "Take them." His whispere was raspy as Harry looked at him inquisitively. "Take them to the pensieve."

"Give me something." Harry turned towards his friends with his arm stretched towards them. "A vial, a flask…anything!" Hermione pulled out a small vial from her bag and handed it to him silently. She was still dumbstruck to know Jade was still alive after that fall and that was all she could focus on at the moment as Harry collected Snape's tears.

_You gave me what I needed, and I gave her everything she wanted_

_Miss something bout your cleavage, now I can't put my fingers on it._

_You're taking me the deepest, I thought that she was comin' for me_

_If all women are from Venus, then I guess I really got a rocket._

Voldemort had given Harry and hour to turn himself in and here he was in Dumbledore's office with Hermione and Ron. He went over to the cabinet where the pensieve was and took it out. It floated gracefully towards the center of the room and Harry poured the vial of tears into the shallow bowl. Hermione watched as her friend dipped his face into the water and sighed as she waited for him to resurface.

"So, Jade's alive," Ron stated awkwardly as he sat on the stairs going up to the landing where the ornate desk sat. "How about that?" Hermione just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Snape said she was supposed to keep Harry safe, what do you think he meant?"

"I can't be sure." Hermione answered as she began to pace slowly. "Maybe just in the literal sense?" A couple more silent minutes passed before Harry pulled his face from the pensieve with sadness filling his green eyes.

"Hermione…" He whispered blankly as he stared at the brunette. "I think you're going to want to see this." The brunette looked cautiously at the boy as she walked over to the shallow basin as Harry stepped aside. She gave him another curious look before warily leaning down and plunging her face into the water. Streams of what looked like ink floated down as Snape walked out of one of them and she recognized the interior of the building they were in as Grimmauld Place.

"Is this really necessary Albus?" The man drawled as he stood in front of the desk in Sirius's office. "She's just one girl who the Death Eaters don't know about yet and the fact that she's a lycan, she could fly off the handle at any time? Are you sure she needs to do this? Doesn't the boy have enough protection?" The figment of Dumbledore nodded as he stroked his beard.

"She's important Severus." He argued gently as he looked out the window and Hermione noticed Jade walked down the street towards the house. "Her abilities and anonymity to the Dark Lord give us an advantage and she can sabotage Tom from right under his nose. Not to mention you'll become her mentor, so get used to the fact that she's going to be with you for a while." Snape sighed before rolling his eyes and the scene changed to the dungeons in Hogwarts where the man was sitting with a sobbing Jade in the hallway.

"Did it hurt like this?" Jade cried as she looked at the man with sad blue eyes. "When Lily chose James, did it hurt like this?" Snape's face contorted in pain as he turned away and nodded. "When does it go away?"

"It never does." Another change as Hermione saw Jade sitting alone in the Malfoy Manor in front of the fire as Snape entered. "Have you been moping around all day?" He asked in a fatherly manner as he sat in the chair next to her. "I know that you didn't really want to do this, but it's for the good of everyone you care about, even that girl." Jade sighed and closed her eyes as she rolled up the sleeve of her sweater.

_You've got a noose around my neck, but I'm still hanging on._

_We've nearly reached the finish line up in our marathon._

"You talked to Bellatrix I take it?" She answered softly as the man stared down sadly at the mark on her arm. "I'm going to lose everything to save everyone. How is that fair?"

"I know you didn't want to do this, but Dumbledore had a plan and it will work." He tried hard to make the girl feel better, he knew what it was like to lose someone you love and he mourned for her loss. It was a side of Snape Hermione had never seen while he lived. "She will take you back, when you explain everything she'll take you back."

"And what if she doesn't?" Jade snapped as her eyes suddenly turned cold and her voice filled with anger. "I've killed people Severus! I'm not the same person that I was when she cared about me. I won't be the same when this war is over and Dumbledore knew that!"

"But he trusted you enough to give you this task." Snape hissed as she leaned forward and tried to calm the lycan. "He trusted you to pull through and hold on to what you love, that's the only way you won't get sucked into this darkness that surrounds you. You can't forget about Miss Granger or you really will become a Death Eater."

"I love her." Jade whispered as she sunk back in the chair with a look of despair in her eyes.

_I spat a verse, she sang a song._

_She broke my heart, I took some Gavison…_

"I didn't want to become a Death Eater, but Dumbledore trusted me." Hermione wanted to reach out and hug her as she looked at Snape once more who looked solemnly at the dark haired girl. "I'm twenty one and I feel like I'm eighty. This is taking its toll on me."

"It takes its toll on all of us." Severus whispered as he gave her a small smile. "Don't give up on Granger, she's a lot stronger and more forgiving than she should be most times." That was it, Hermione couldn't take anymore as she pulled her head back and was breathing heavily. Jade didn't join the Death Eater's out of spite, she did it because Dumbledore asked her to. She was a double agent, just like Snape. She back peddled until she felt the wall and slid down it slowly as she thought about the images she had just seen.

"What was it?" Ron asked as he stood up and walked towards her as Harry still had a sad look in his eyes. "What did you see?"

"Jade…she…she didn't," Hermione choked back a sob as she thought about the half lycan and all she had gone through up until this point. "She didn't join the Death Eaters because she wanted to, Dumbledore…he gave her a job to do. That's why she joined them…she was helping us all those times, she was trying to keep us safe." Ron's face contorted into an unreadable expression as he scratched his head in thought.

"So many people have been hurt…or died for me." Harry whispered as he looked down at his hands. "Jade…she put herself in that position because Dumbledore asked her to protect me. She gave you up to protect us." He looked at Hermione finally who looked as if she was going to have a panic attack. "No more."

"Jade did this for us." The brunette whispered again as Harry moved towards her and sat down in front of her. "She sacrificed her freedom and…and me, to keep us safe."

"Nothing can change." The boy said gently as he looked seriously into Hermione's brown eyes. "We can't give her away Hermione or He'll kill her. I know what's running through you mind right now, but we have to stay away until He's dead, ok?" Hermione nodded as she wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew he was right, the war came first and killing Voldemort was the main priority. "I'm going to give myself up, I have to die in order for you to kill him. Once I'm gone make sure to kill the snake, then he'll be weak enough to finish him. Do you guys understand?" Ron looked on with horror as his friend stood and straightened his jacket. "You knew for a while now, haven't you Hermione?" The brunette just nodded as fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "I want you and Jade to be together again, I've never seen you so happy as when you were with her. I promise, I will make that happen." Hermione smiled sadly as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I'll go with you." She whispered as the red head next to them wiped a tear away and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"No," Harry said firmly as he pulled away, but kept his arms on Hermione's shoulders before looking at Ron. "Kill the snake, it's the last one. Kill it and then kill him." His friends nodded as he stepped away from them and smiled weakly before disappearing from the office.

"I know what you learned about Jade is good news," Ron said quietly as he just stared at the door and pulled the basilisk fang from his pocket. "But we need to focus now, Harry is depending on us and so is the rest of the world." Hermione nodded silently as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "Forget about her, just until this is over." How could Hermione forget about Jade now when she knew the truth? When she knew this wasn't because Jade wanted revenge or to hurt anyone, she didn't have a choice in the matter. That's why she was still the same person when Hermione looked into blue eyes, that's why she was so devastated with Snape's death, and that's why she had saved everyone's life in the tower. Another deep breath left Hermione's lungs as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her shaken nerves.

_I just can't keep hanging on,_

_To you and me…to you and me…_

_To you and…_

"I'll never give up on you." The brunette whispered as she exited the office to go help the wounded with Ron. "Even if you've let me go, I won't give up on you Jade."


	4. Chapter 4

Mens dominatus potentia, you've been such a loyal follower and reviewer and I truly appreciate your feedback on my writing. And I agree, Something to Remember does need more action and believe me it was hard to write the filler, but I promise the ending chapters will be worth it because I've had the ending to that story in my mind since I finished writing Something to Think About and I'm sorry I've been slow with updating What Goes Up, again there is a certain way I want the story to go and my mind hasn't been focused on it for some reason so I apologize, but again, Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope I never disappoint :)

AN: This is sort of AU after the war, Jade has a different past and very different future as you will see bits of in this story, but I don't delve too deep even though it's really tempting to continue this one. Hope you enjoy readers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pitch Black

Full moons were the worst night for Jade McHale, the nights when her wolf wanted to be freed the most and London wasn't the most abiding city when it came to a roaming lycan. She was sitting in her office at the Ministry as a hunter, a higher class of auror that was created to help the search for remaining Dark Lord followers. The day had been long since she was filling out paper work on the last mission she had been on. The moonlight was shining in through her window as she loosened her tie and sighed heavily before a knock on the door shook her form her work.

"Come in." She said calmly as she looked up from her desk and her blue eyes caught sight of Hermione Granger entering the office. "Miss Granger? Do you need something?" Hermione had been at the Ministry for about six months now and had spent two years abroad in France after she finished her final year at Hogwarts after the war. Jade was the youngest hunter at twenty-three in the Ministry which put her two years older than the brunette.

"I'm just here to drop off an accident run down from Gawain," The brunette was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt with a stack of papers in her arm. "Apparently there's been a series of raids in northern Scotland." She walked forward and set down a few papers on Jade's desk and dark haired girl sighed heavily. "You sure have been doing a lot of desk work lately."

"That's what you get for going rogue on a raid." Jade chuckled as she examined the papers in front of her. She sighed again as she checked the clock and signed off on the top paper and handed it back to Hermione. "How have you and Mr. Potter been doing with your raids?"

"Oh you know how reckless Ron can be sometimes." Hermione answered calmly as she put the paper back in her stack. "Harry and I try and plan things out, but you know plans never go smoothly most of the time."

"That I do know." The half lycan smirked as she sat back in her chair and shook her head slowly. "So when are you going to go out with me, Granger?" Jade had been asking the girl out since she laid eyes on her, but she was dating Ron and wasn't into girls as far as she knew. Although, that didn't stop the girl from asking whenever she had the brunette alone. "Ditch Weasley for a night and come have a drink with me, it's been six months now? That's a long time to make me wait." Hermione giggled and the blue eyed girl didn't miss the subtle blush that crossed her cheeks.

"I'm dating Ron." The witch answered with a grin on her face, she just took the advances as harmless flirting. She couldn't really deny that Jade was attractive. Her black hair draped over her shoulders to her mid back and she tried to keep her bangs out of her face, but most of the time they shielded enough of her eyes to make her come off as mysterious. Blue eyes were bright and deep as they stared at the brunette with an eyebrow quirked playfully. "How many more times are you going to ask me?"

"Until you say yes." Jade smiled as she stood up and walked over to the shorter girl before standing directly in front of her. "So why don't you just get it out of the way, hm?" Hermione couldn't stop the blush as she felt the proximity of the older girl.

"Just one drink?" The lycan nodded as looked alluringly into brown eyes. Hermione sighed as she checked her watch and gently shook her head. "Ok, just so you'll stop asking all right? I get off in fifteen minutes, meet me in the lobby?"

"I'll be there." The hunter replied as Hermione rolled her eyes at her smug smile and walked out the door. "It's about time." Jade said to herself as she sat back down at her desk and went over her paperwork one last time before signing the last document. She straightened the stack of papers and set them in the outbox on her secretary's desk. When she entered her office again she felt the moon shining on her and the hairs on the back of her neck. Jade sighed and gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the itching under her skin. Tonight was not the night she wanted to shift, most other full moons were tolerable as long as she stayed out of sight of the affronting orb in the sky. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before making her way out of her office and to the elevator. The ride to the lobby was uneventful since most of the other employees got off before nine and it was almost ten. As she stepped out and walked through the circular room of elevators towards the fountain in the lobby, there was Hermione with a dark gray pea coat that was tied loosely around her waist, accentuating her slim waist and curves.

"To the Leaky Cauldron then?" The witch asked as she turned and saw Jade approaching. The lycan shook her head with a smile and offered her arm to the girl.

"Not tonight," Jade breathed as they walked towards the nearest fireplace. "Unless you want to run into any of our co-workers tonight. How did you get away from Weasley and Potter anyways?"

"I told them I was going out for a drink with a girlfriend." Hermione answered as they reached the grate and Jade took a handful of powder.

"Jumping ahead of yourself aren't you?" The half lycan teased as they stepped into the fireplace. "We haven't even had our second date." Jade winked as Hermione huffed and blushed while the powder fell from the lycan's hand. She whispered something the brunette couldn't make out as they were engulfed in the green fire and appeared in a dimly lit, fancy looking lounge with nicely dressed people talking quietly while music played quietly in the background. "This is Lunar, a lounge I like to visit with some of my other friends that don't work at the Ministry." Hermione looked around and saw that there were no windows and all the light in the area was from small hovering lights that roamed around the building slowly while changing color. A man dressed in a suit with a bow tie was in front of them soon and bowed his head at Jade who respectively bowed back.

"Your normal table tonight, Miss McHale?" The man asked as he smiled warmly at the dark haired woman.

"Please, Damon. With a round of fire whiskey for my friend and I." He nodded as he led them to a cozy corner booth in the shadows and Jade offered for the brunette to sit down first before she took her place next to her.

"I didn't even know this place existed." Hermione awed as she looked around the area again and a floating orb of light switched from burnt orange to red as it hovered over them. As she looked back at Jade, she noticed her eyes were glowing dimly and her breath hitched as she saw the azure orbs eyed her carefully. "Do your eyes always do that in the dark?"

"Or when my adrenaline is pumping." The half lycan answered with a smile as a blonde waitress dressed in a short black skirt and a white top came over and handed them their drinks. "Take a look around Hermione, see if you notice anything." As Jade nodded at the waitress with a grin, the woman winked back and walked off with an flirtacious smile on her face as Hermione scowled slightly before the girl walked off towards the bar.

"A friend of yours?" The brunette asked as she took a sip of her drink and Jade just smirked before shaking her head. Hermione tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy, but she couldn't ignore what she felt when she was around Jade. Henceforth, the reason she kept denying her a date so maybe the feelings would subside. As brown eyes scanned the people in the dimly lit establishment, she noticed several people's eyes were glowing the same way that Jade's had been. "What is this place exactly?"

"It's a bar, slash restaurant." Jade answered nonchalantly as she downed the rest of her whiskey and Hermione rolled her eyes as the older woman dodged her question.

"Really?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm as a smug grin played on Jade's lips "I mean…who are all these people." Brown eyes looked around and noticed a couple men at the bar with glowing yellow eyes. "They're eyes glow like yours and I don't know of any wizards that can do that."

"Well, this place is called Lunar," The half lycan smirked as the blonde brought another glass for Jade and took her empty one. Hermione continued to look at the girl curiously as the blonde sauntered away. "Lycans Hermione. Lycans are regulars here, it's open to other wizards and magical creatures, but on full moons it's usually just lycans. That's why there's no windows."

"It's a full moon tonight." The witch said to herself as she looked around again. "Does the moonlight hurt you?" She took another drink from her glass and the hunter next to her chuckled and sighed.

"I wouldn't say hurt." Jade answered quietly as she moved a little closer to the brunette as the music got louder. "But it is annoying if you haven't shifted within the month. There's many of us who try not to shift at all, but the wolf gets restless if we don't. It's sort of like an addict when they're trying to detox. We get anxious and paranoid sometimes." Hermione noticed that she moved closer to Jade as the men at the bar continued to eye her closely with smiles on their faces. "Those guys over there, they just like to mess with non-lycans. Try not to let them get to you."

"I'll try to ignore them." In all honesty it wasn't that hard to ignore the men as she looked into Jade's cerulean eyes that were still glowing as if captivating her very senses and soon everything, but the lycan were clouded from the brunette. They talked for a while about work and life out of work which neither of them hardly had. Time seemed to pass slower in the dark bar as more people trickled in and soon there was louder, faster paced music playing and Hermione had gone through three glasses of fire whiskey, as well as a couple butter beers.

"I never thought you to be a drinking Granger." The half lycan teased as she sipped on a mojito. "You sure can hold your own with the big boys hm?" Hermione giggled as she sipped on her mug of beer and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"When your best friends are two boys, you have to learn to keep up." Hermione smiled brightly at Jade as the hovering orbs began to blink with the beat of the music. "What about you? I assume you have friends outside of work, right?" Jade sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder as the waitress came and got their empty glasses and bottles.

"You know what they say about assuming, right?" The brunette just rolled her eyes as Jade snickered and shot down the rest of her drink. "I have a few, none that would be here and really…I don't think I spend enough time out of work. Fleur Delacour...you know her right?" Hermione did indeed know her. The French woman, who had been engaged to Bill Weasley and then called the wedding off a month before. Needless to say, the Weasleys didn't think much of her, but Bill insisted it was a mutual agreement. "She's my closest friend so far, we sort of bond over the fact that we're both only part human." Another shot of jealousy as she thought of the beautiful blonde laughing and flirting with Jade.

"I can see that you favor blondes." She jeered as she noticed the waitress eyeing the lycan in the booth next to her with glowing green eyes. "

"I actually prefer brunettes." Jade whispered as she leaned towards Hermione with a flirtatious smile on her lips. The brunette blushed and cleared her throat before sipping on her drink. She kept getting lost in her eyes as Jade smirked and lazily draped her arm over Hermione's shoulders which caused the woman to tense slightly. The music was starting to hypnotize the girl as she watched the people dance, their glowing eyes leaving streaks of light as they moved to the music. Suddenly there was a vibration down by her hip and she jumped as Jade slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Excuse me for a moment." Jade turned away and answered her phone and Hermione kept bobbing her head to the music. A few moments later Jade turned back with a serious look on her face and leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear which caused a shudder through her body.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione yelled over the music as Jade tucked a curl behind the brunette's ear. A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she felt the older woman's breath on her ear.

"That was Gawain," Jade said sternly as the music died down a little and the orbs dimmed to a blue hue. "There's something going on in Diagon Alley, he thinks it's Death Eaters." Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Jade waved her hand at the waitress who nodded and brought them two drinks that were bubbling and green. "Drink this, Gawain already called Harry and Ron."

"What is this?" The witch asked as she eyed the bubbling concoction cautiously as if it was going to blow up in her hand. The lycan chuckled as she downed her drink and shook her head vigorously.

"It will get rid of all the alcohol in your system." She answered cheerily as she handed the blonde a few galleons and stood up. "It's a bit fizzy though." Hermione nodded as she drank the solution and immediately bubbled erupted in her mouth and she cringed slightly as she swallowed the last bit. Jade smiled and offered her hand and Hermione took it as her mind began to clear. "How do you feel?"

"Really good." Hermione said as Jade pulled her up and they headed towards the door of the bar. Once they were outside, Jade gently squeezed Hermione's hand and the brunette hadn't noticed they were still holding hands.

"We are going to apparate, ok?" Azure eyes looked down at Hermione gently as she nodded and Jade wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's waist which caused the witch to blush furiously, luckily for her it was dark out now. Soon she was feeling the familiar tug in her gut as they apparated with a soft crack and reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley in front of Ollivander's.

"Bout time you two got here." Harry greeted as he pulled his hood down and green eyes smiled at the girls. "Where have you two been?" Ron was standing next to his friend and noticed that Jade's arm was around Hermione's waist and his eyes narrowed at the older girl.

"What's the situation?" Jade asked firmly as she stepped forward releasing her hold on Hermione who stayed behind the girl. Ron was still eyeing her as Harry started to brief her on what was going on.

"There's a couple of Dark Lord followers in the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said firmly as he pointed at the pub in the distance. "We know for sure that Vargar Greyback and Thorfinn Rowle are in there."

"Vargar…" The lycan growled as her eyes glowed in the dark. The wolf inside of her roared its anger at the mention of the werewolf's name with whom she had a never ending grudge with. "Are there any others?"

"What were you doing with her?" Ron hissed under his breath as he stood next to Hermione while Jade and Harry talked. "She had her arm around you like she owned you."

"You mean like how you do when we go somewhere?" Hermione retorted as she eyed the red head angrily. Ron had always been a jealous friend and now he was an overly jealous boyfriend, even though he technically did have a good reason that the brunette wasn't going to tell him about. "She just did it so we could apparate here Ronald, don't worry yourself over it."

"Well you looked pretty comfortable under her arm." The man spat as his eyes narrowed and Hermione glared at him as she gritted her teeth.

"You're right," She answered calmly, knowing the exact way to upset the Weasley. "I was." Without another word or glance, she turned her head and walked towards the two dark haired figures a few feet ahead of her.

"So there could be up to three others in the pub with Greyback and Rolwe." The bespectacled man finished as he drew his wand and Hermione, as well as Ron did the same. Jade prided herself on wandless and silent magic as she just squared her shoulders at the pub and they advanced slowly. Vargar Greyback, the son of Fenrir Greyback, a former Death Eater and Snatcher. He was the reason that Jade was stuck behind a desk for a weak because she shifted and tracked the man down on her own when she was only supposed to be gaining information. "But we're not sure, so how should we approach this?"

"Let me go in first," Jade said as she looked back at the trio behind her. "They're more likely to attack me blindly since I have a history with Greyback, once they start attacking me you can catch them off guard." Harry and Hermione nodded as they listened to their superior, but Ron was standing with his arms folded defiantly over his chest and huffed.

"Why should you get all the glory?" He asked harshly as he whipped out his wand and strode toward the pub. "You're not the only one who could be a hero." Jade watched as Ron marched up to the pub and looked in the window.

"Weasley, get back here!" Jade snarled as she lunged after him, but before she could reach him, a large explosion erupted from the window and shot the red head back towards her. She caught him as she slid back on the pavement to where Hermione and Harry were standing.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he took his friend by the shoulders and Hermione was at his side immediately. "You stupid git! Why did you have to go and do that?"

"I didn't know they knew we were out here!" Ron coughed as he wiped some soot from his face.

"You're so thick sometimes Ron." Hermione sighed as she wiped his face with the sleeve of her robe. "Why couldn't you just follow through with Jade's plan?" Before Ron could answer her question, Jade's head shot up and she dropped the red on the ground before a carnal growl released from her throat.

"Greyback!" She snarled as Hermione and Harry looked up to see a very tall, rather lanky man with greasy brown hair walk out with a blonde man in tow. "Here I didn't think I'd get the chance to pay you back for the scar, but I guess I was mistaken." Harry stood next to Jade and raised his wand as his two friends did the same.

"Couldn't come alone, McHale?" The werewolf sneered as his yellow eyes glowed in the night. "Had to bring some weak back up I see. The Potter boy, a Weasley… and a mudblood. Some ragtag team you've got there." Jade roared angrily as she flexed her hands and claws extended from her fingertips. Out of nowhere, Rowle shot a curse as Harry, who parried it and the fight began. Ron and Harry were dueling Thorfinn while Hermione was next to Jade as Vargar advanced on them.

"Let me handle this Hermione." Jade said coolly as she tore her cloak off and narrowed her glowing blue eyes at the advancing man. "We have a little score to settle." Greyback chuckled as he flexed his arms and roared before lunging forward and swiping a massive hand at the blue eyed lycan. Jade dodged easily as the larger man tried to strike her and he finally ripped of his long coat before tossing it aside.

"Didn't like the souvenir I left you?" Vargar hissed as he threw a curse at Jade who dodged and it smashed into the quidditch supply store. "You left me with a nasty one yourself, did you know? Or were you too busy apologizing to your boss for fucking things up?"

"Shut up!" The lycan growled as she lunged forward and kicked him hard in the chest, sending the man backwards. Hermione was over helping Harry and Ron apprehend Rowle as they turned and saw the hunter fighting with the werewolf. "This will be the last time we face one another, do you understand? It ends tonight!" Hermione thought she heard a howl as Jade yelled when Greybacks claws found her face. The brunette wanted to go help the older woman, but Ron held her back protectively as they watched the wolves battle. Dark clouds in the sky floated away to reveal the full moon and it shone brightly on the group as Greyback paused to inhale deeply.

"Do you feel that Jade?" He asked mockingly as his yellow eyes found her. "Because I can, and I know for a fact you're just itching to let go of your braces. Why don't you join me? We used to be friends remember? Let your wolf out and feed on the flesh of humans, it makes us so much stronger." Jade scowled, but couldn't deny the itch she began to feel along with the burning under her skin. It had been almost a month since she had shifted last and it wasn't under the rejuvenating light of a full moon.

"I'm not like you Vargar!" She yelled as she wiped the blood from her face and attacked him again, this time landing a few well-placed punches on his face. "I don't want to feed on humans and I will never join with you again." Jade went to strike the man on the face again, but a massive hand caught her around the wrist and lifted her up into the air easily. Greyback was empowered under the full moon's light and Hermione stood there in horror as he squeezed Jade's arm and heard a sickening crack.

"We have to help her!" The brunette cried as she turned to look at Harry and Ron. "She'll be killed!" Harry nodded as he swished his wand and his stag flew out of his wand before running towards the werewolf. Greyback staggered back and dropped Jade as she babied her arm as Hermione ran over and knelt down next to the half lycan who was gritting her teeth, doubled over in pain.

"Don't worry about me!" Jade spat as she lifted her head and glared at Greyback who was dueling Harry and Ron. "You need to step back, Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she noticed the swelling in the hunter's arm had gone down and she was rotating it normally. "Your arm?" Before she could say anything else, brown eyes widened as Jade stood up and ripped off her jacket as steam began to roll off her exposed skin. A deep rumbling echoed through the air as Jade started to breath deeper and slower and Hermione heard bones cracking. If she hadn't been so shocked, she'd be horrified of what was unfolding before her. Jade grew a couple feet in height as her chest got wider. The brunette took a step back as a roar erupted into the air and shook the witch while white fur grew from the former girl's skin. Glowing blue eyes snapped open as Jade turned towards Greyback and bared her teeth angrily, her face fully formed into that of a wolf.

"I was wondering when you'd let your wild side out." Greyback sneered as Harry and Ron stared blankly at the white lycan standing in front of them, fully forgotten by the werewolf they were attacking. "Round two?" Jade didn't answer, she just growled as she lunged forward and Vargar met her full force. Hermione joined Ron and Harry standing a ways away as the two wolves went at each other violently. Claws meeting flesh, blood splattering on the concrete as Jade slashed wildly at the werewolf. "Come on! You can do better than that. You want to kill me don't you?!" Another roar as Jade's eyes flashed brighter and she slammed the man up against a brick wall that broke under the force. Her one massive hand holding the werewolf around the throat. "That's right, that's why you belong with me. You have a bloodlust no matter how much you want to deny it. Imagine what we could do together, another rise of a Dark Lord…of me."

"No!" Jade snarled as she bared her teeth again and the man smirked at her. "I'm not like you and I'm not going to let you become the next Voldemort. I have control, I don't need to feed my anger like you do."

"You're more like me that you think." The werewolf hissed as the grip around his neck tightened. "Look at you right now, you came after me because you wanted revenge for what I did to you. You're an animal, but you need to accept that. I can see you want to kill me." She growled threateningly as he began to choke under the force of her hand. "Do it." He choked as a smile spread across his face. Hermione stared in horror at the large white wolf that held the man two feet off the ground against the wall with a killer look in her blue eyes.

"Jade don't," Hermione said quietly as she approached with her hand out. "We're just supposed to apprehend him." Jade growled deeply as she continued to stare into Vargar's yellow eyes that were brimming with amusement.

"You think you can get through to her girly?" The werewolf hissed as he glanced over at the brunette. "She's wolf'd out. Not many can talk a lycan down from their adrenaline rush."

"Hermione be careful!" Ron yelped as he kept his wand shaking towards the werewolf. "She could hurt you!" Hermione was ignoring her boyfriend as she slowly approached the lycan from her right side. Jade was breathing deep and slow as she kept her grip tight on Vargar's throat.

"Please, listen to me." The brunette's hand gently touched the white lycan's shoulder and Jade's head whipped to the side with a snarl. Hermione gasped, but didn't remove her hand from the white fur underneath it. Brown eyes stared desperately into neon blue eyes that seemed to soften under the witch's gaze. "Just calm down, ok? Don't let him get into your head." Jade looked troubled as she looked down at Hermione and then back to Greyback as the werewolf laughed.

"You're going to let this witch tell you what to do?" He jeered as he tried to get the lycan's attention back to him. "What a weak example of a wolf you are." Jade roared and pinned her ears back as she slammed him against the wall again.

"Jade!" Hermione grabbed the large arm of the lycan trying to pull her away. "Stop, please!"

"Hermione get away from her!" Harry yelled as he ran over and grabbed his friend around the shoulders. "She's lost herself, we have to get away from her."

"No she's still there." The witch argued as she fought Harry off and Greyback began laughing hysterically. Jade's body was tense as she glared at the werewolf and Hermione latched on to her again. "Jade, listen to me, focus on my voice. Please, let him go." Jade glanced down again at the brunette and their eyes locked for a few tense moments before the lycan dropped Vargar to the ground. The werewolf was coughing and gasping for air on his hands and knees as Jade took a few steps back, still glaring at him.

"You've become a Ministry dog." Vargar spat as he looked up at her with hatred burning in his eyes. "You used to do things on your own free will and here you're taking orders from that mudblood."

"Shut up!" Jade snarled as she thrust her hand towards the werewolf and a light blue light flew from her hand, striking him in the chest. Greyback slumped against the wall, unconscious as Jade sighed heavily and sat back on her haunches. Harry and Ron wasted no time binding the werewolf tighter than necessary and sending Harry's stag to alert Gawain. Hermione hadn't left Jade's side as the large lycan began breathing deeply, trying to regain her composure.

"Are you ok?" The younger girl whispered as rubbed the soft fur on Jade's shoulder. Jade's blue eyes looked down at Hermione as the lycan sighed again before closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths. Brown eyes widened as the wolf in front of her began to shrink and soon the soft white fur was smooth, scarred skin. Hermione blushed when Jade became a woman again and with a lot less clothing.

"I'm fine." The half-naked girl answered as her dark hair concealed her eyes. She extended her hand and silently summoned her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders as the two boys headed over to where the girls sat slowly. Ron was avoiding looking at his superior and Harry was blushing furiously while staring at the ground. Hermione noticed that Jade had scars over her shoulders and chest before the cloak covered them. "So much for our date, huh?" Hermione blushed even more as she remembered their time together at the bar.

"Date?" Ron said curiously as the boys reached the spot where Jade sat. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jade and then looked at Hermione. "You went on a date with her?!" Unfortunately for Hermione's argument, Jade was known to be a flirt.

"It's not what you think Weasley, calm down." Jade breathed as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "She just went out for a couple drinks with me to get me to stop asking her out."

"You've been asking her out?!" The red head was practically screeching now as his face was getting purple. "She's MY girlfriend!"

"So?" The lycan sighed as she eyed the man who was getting hysterical. "Just because she's with you she can't have a drink with a co-worker?" Ron was livid as he gritted his teeth and Harry was holding his shoulder securely in case he did anything stupid. "Maybe she should realize she has options other than you."

"Jade," Hermione sighed as she gave the woman a pointed look. "Ron, can we talk about this later? We just went out for a couple drinks."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was asking you out?" Ron's anger was becoming tangible as Gawain apparated nearby with Kingsley.

"Because it was harmless, Ron." The brunette was getting irritated by her boyfriend's jealousy and lack of trust in her. "Can we please talk about this later?!" At that moment Gawain walked towards them and his eyes narrowed as he noticed Jade's face housing four new red slashes on her left cheek.

"Bloody hell, McHale." The man ran his hand through his hair as a loud sigh escaped his lungs. Jade just rolled her eyes and pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders before standing up to address the man.

"You've seen me in worse condition, Gawain." She answered calmly as Hermione noticed that Jade wasn't wearing any shoes and her pants were tattered. "As you can see the offenders have been apprehended." Kingsley was over by the two men who were tied up and unconscious. "Besides that wall, and me, nothing was really damaged. Although Weasley disobeyed a direct order and almost got himself killed." The red head shot the older girl a look and groaned as Gawain shot a look at him. "He was trying to be a hero."

"You should know about that." Gawain jeered as he smirked at her. Jade chuckled as she shook her head and her boss turned away from them to join the Minister. "Make sure you fill out a full report Jade, and Weasley, make sure to fill out an accident report. Now all of you get out of here." Jade nodded as she waved her hand and conjured a pair of jeans for herself so she didn't have to hold her cloak so tight around her. Harry was trying to calm Ron down as Hermione was just shaking her head.

"Sorry, Granger." The older woman said quietly as she watched the bespectacled boy talk his friend down. "I didn't mean to cause any problems, I didn't think he'd really care since you didn't."

"It's my fault really." Hermione looked tired as she watched her best friend and her boyfriend argue. "I should've told him the truth before I went with you, but thanks for apologizing anyways."

"I meant what I said though." The lycan added quietly as she stepped closer behind Hermione and the brunette tensed slightly feeling the heat from Jade's body. "You need to realize there's more out there than just Weasley. So if you ever want to get a drink again, just let me know." That wasn't surprising to the younger witch, what was surprising was that Jade leaned over her shoulder and gently brushed her lips against Hermione's cheek which set her face on fire. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." With that, Jade turned in the opposite direction and apparated away. The brunette just stood there blankly as Ron and Harry approached her, Ron with a very aggravated look on his face. They had been dating for almost a year, even though they had finally confessed their feelings for each other during the war, Hermione wanted to go and continue her schooling in France and Ron wanted to try out for the Chudley Cannons. His quidditch career didn't go as planned and he ended up joining Harry as an auror the next year. Their relationship had been anything but smooth since Hermione was always working and Ron was still his oblivious self.

"Do you guys want to grab a quick drink?" Harry suggested as he noticed the tension in Ron's posture.

"Yes." Hermione sighed as she finally let the kiss sink in and finally acknowledged Ron's attitude. "Please." The trio walked towards the pub in silence and by the time they entered, the establishment was already half filled with patrons that had been driven off by the Death Eaters.

"So are you going to tell me about Jade?" Ron hissed as Tom brought them a round of fire whiskey. "How long has she been asking you out 'Mione?" She really didn't want to talk about this since she saw it as harmless, but she knew Ron wouldn't drop it and Harry just sighed and took a long drink from his glass.

"Since I started working at the Ministry." She answered calmly, taking a short sip from the amber alcohol. "She never really persisted, she'd just ask if I wanted to join her for a drink a couple times a week. I didn't really think much of it."

"For sixth bloody months?!" Ron cracked as he downed his drink in one gulp. "And you didn't think it was necessary to let me know about this?"

"Our relationship is new Ron," The brunette was growing tired of this argument and saw that Ron hadn't really matured much in the last two years. "She was innocuous, it's not like she pressed me about it every hour of every day until I said yes."

"Then why did you say yes?" He asked as he waved his hand in the air for another drink. "She's a womanizer Hermione, everyone in the department knows that. I hear she's even been out with Fleur a few times. Doesn't that tell you what kind of person she is?"

"If I recall correctly," Harry chimed in suddenly as he swirled the liquid in his glass. "You thought she was quite the looker when you joined Ron." The taller boy stuttered a bit as his friends looked at him accusingly and her cleared his throat to regain his self-control.

"J-just because she's attractive doesn't mean I condone her methods." Ron fumbled his words and Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Besides, she's dangerous. You saw how she lost it tonight. I don't want you to see her outside of work, ok Hermione?"

"Do you honestly think that you can tell me whom I can and cannot see outside of the office?" Hermione's nerves were shot and she was no longer in the mood to deal with Ron's petty jealousy issues as she stood up and finished the rest of her drink. "If I want to see her again I will because I can. You don't own me Ron and you won't be telling me what I can and can't do." With a sharp glare at her boyfriend, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the pub, slamming the door behind her. Ron and Harry winced as she left and Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"You'd think by now you'd know that you can't try and control her." Harry said casually as she set his glass down on the table while Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione isn't one to be told what to do and she has a point, you don't own her and your relationship is very new."

"She's changed Harry." Ron groaned as she sat back in his chair and shoved his hands in his pockets to pull out a few galleons. "I mean, she's the same intelligent Hermione, but at the same time she's so different that I can't really explain how."

"I think that's the problem, mate." The auror said as he left a few sickles as a tip and the young men stood. "You haven't changed. You're the same immature, jealous, oblivious Ron and I think Hermione needs you to be more than that. She expected you to be grown up and you're practically the same as when we left Hogwarts." Ron sighed as the boys walked through the muggle exit and into London. The air was chilled as they walked down a small alley towards their shared flat.

"I guess you're right." The red head sighed as a group of drunkards passed them loudly. "I guess I really haven't changed."

x-x

Jade was walking through muggle London early the next morning before work and was enjoying the slight nip in the air that Fall was bringing in. She felt so much better now that she had shifted for that brief moment the night before and she couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her lips as she passed a few joggers that were headed into the park a few blocks away. It was Friday and for hunters and aurors, that usually meant paperwork for those that weren't out on missions. As she entered the park, she inhaled deeply to smell the foliage and grass around her and sighed as a fond memory of the forest entered her mind. The lycan didn't even notice that brunette that was sitting on a bench along the path until she was directly in front of the woman.

"I didn't know anyone else besides joggers woke up this early." Hermione teased, not looking up from her book. The jeer caught the blue eyed woman's attention and she paused to look to her left. The brunette was wearing a her grey pea coat and a deep Venetian red scarf that was wrapped loosely around her neck. "Enjoying the scenery or clearing your head Miss McHale?"

"We're not at work yet Hermione," Jade smirked as she moved and sat down next to the younger woman who was reading something about ancient Greek mythology. "It's Jade when we're out in the real world, and to answer your question, I guess a little bit of both. Now that I don't have an anxious wolf itching inside, I can enjoy a calmer life." Jade stretched her arms across the back of the bench and sighed contentedly as Hermione finally closed her book and looked over at her superior. "Did Ron give it to you last night?"

"He tried," There was a frustrated tone in Hermione's voice as she folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "He tried to tell me I couldn't see you out of work and I sort of went off on him. We've only been back together for about a year and he should know better than to order me around."

"It's not easy for me to order you around," The lycan chuckled softly as her blue eyes found brown orbs. "And I'm your supervisor, but you can't blame him. I'd be nervous too if someone was pursuing a girl I was dating who was out of my league." A playful smirk appeared on Jade's lips as she winked at Hermione.

"Please, I'm not out of Ron's league." The brunette scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "If anything he may be a little out of mine."

"You really don't see yourself do you, Hermione?" Jade said softly as she turned more to look properly at the shorter woman who blushed prettily under the intense azure gaze. "Looks and brains wise, you're far out of Weasley's league. I don't know who you see in the mirror every day, but it's not the woman I see apparently. You shouldn't let him make your intelligence an annoying hobby, if anything he should be appreciating it since, from what I hear, it's gotten him and Potter out of many a scrap." Jade decided to be bold as she reached out and gently grabbed Hermione's chin and tilted her head up. "And you're nothing less than beautiful, don't let him let you think that either." Hermione's heart was pounding at the compliment as she felt the heat from Jade's fingers on her skin and that charming smile that was gracing the lycan's lips. Ron was still stuck in his teenage awkwardness and never spoke to her with such seriousness or sincerity for that matter. Sure he would compliment her on her looks, but never anything other than 'you look good' or 'I like your hair'. She was starting to think that the boy wasn't capable of giving such praise to anyone that didn't play quidditch.

"Th-thank you," Hermione stuttered as she averted her gaze to the ground and Jade slowly pulled her hand away. "But I know you've seen Fleur, she's beautiful."

"You're right," The lycan smiled as she ran a hand through her long hair and flipped it over her shoulder. "But it's a different kind of beauty. She's a stunner, I won't lie, but that kind of attractiveness doesn't compare to the natural, breath taking splendor that you have. Fleur is a Veela, her looks are vivid and intimidating. Don't get me wrong, the woman is kind and a fierce friend, but if she didn't have Veela blood I don't think she'd be as appealing to most people. You however are very approachable and your beauty is soft." Hermione was blushing uncontrollably as she began to fidget and clear her throat. Jade chuckled as she watched the brunette blush and squirm on the bench. "I don't think Weasley sees what he has."

"You're too much," The witch whispered as she gave the lycan a small smile. "But thank you, I've never been too attentive of my looks."

"So you don't even try to be beautiful." Another fresh wave of heat in Hermione's cheeks as Jade continued praise her. "I feel like every woman in the world wants that." Another smirk, and another moment that Hermione got lost in soft blue eyes that seemed to see into her very being. This was becoming increasingly easy to let happen as Jade's eyes seemed to hypnotize the auror whenever she looked into them. Jade pulled up the cuff of her jacked and checked her watch before stretching. "Can I walk you to work?" The brunette nodded as she put her book in her shoulder bag and stood up as Jade slipped her hands in her pockets and they headed for the opposite end of the park. The chatted casually about work and goings on in their lives outside of work, and Hermione found herself noticing small things about Jade she had never seen before. Like how kind and soft spoken she was when not working, or how valiant and respectful she was. Hermione realized this when Jade was retelling about when she went on her first raid and took a nasty curse for her mentor which landed her in St. Mungo's for almost a month. This woman Hermione had never met before and she was eager to learn more. As they reached the telephone booth that would take them into the Ministry, they both stepped in and were rather close as Jade dialed the number before they made their descent.

"So, about another drink," Hermione said quietly as they walked through the lobby as other employees were arriving by floo. "Is that offer still open?" Jade smiled as she unbuttoned her jacket and nodded as they reached the elevators.

"It will always be open for you, Miss Granger." Her voice was quiet and it sent chills down Hermione's spine as Jade leaned forward to tuck a loose curl behind the brunette's ear. "Just let me know when."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm not gonna lie, I LOVE how this chapter turned out. Think how Jade would be if she didn't have any family or close friends and no one knew she was a lycan. Think how she would act if she didn't want anyone to know and to top it all off she's a Slytherin...boom. Anyways, once I finish either Something to Remember or Always yours, I will consider turning one of these chapters or more...depending on how many ideas come to mind, into multi chapter stories. Hope you all deal with my randomness and enjoy :) And thanks for the review Mens

* * *

Chapter 5: Magnetic

Jade McHale, eighteen years old, Head Girl of Slytherin at Hogwarts and the top of her class. Born and raised in America until she was fourteen and then relocated to England when her family ws killed in a horrific accident. If you were to ask anyone about the raven haired girl with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, that's what they'd tell you. Not many knew a lot about the American girl, not even the Headmaster of the school which seemed oddly strange to everyone. Jade was the epitome of Slytherin in many ways. What she lacked in cruelty and elitism, she made up for in sarcasm and her resigned attitude towards everyone who wasn't a professor, even the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, bowed his head when she passed. No one knew anything about her outside of her personality and reputation at the school, and no one wanted to, except Hermione Granger, a fourth year Gryffindor who found the Slytherin to be reticent and cold. Yet, she couldn't deny the desire to know more about the mysterious girl.

The first time she saw the blue eyed girl was in her second year when the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams had an altercation on their way to the pitch. That's the first time Hermione got captivated by blue eyes, right before Ron tried to curse Malfoy for calling her a mudblood. The whole Slytherin team was laughing at her, except for Jade who just looked at the younger girl with indifference. Now she was fifteen and the Slytherin Queen had hardly said ten words to the Gryffindor in two years. She tried to ignore the curiosity, but something pulled her to the dark haired girl and she wanted to know more about the mystery behind her azure orbs. Hermione was in the library on Halloween, missing out on the sweets and conversation opportunities with the two visiting schools, but she didn't care. All she wanted was peace and quiet from Ron and Harry arguing, just for a little while.

"Do you think Potter had someone put his name in the goblet?" Hermione's ears caught Draco's waspish tone as she looked up and saw the blonde and Jade walking through the library doors.

"I don't know, nor do I care, Draco." Jade's voice was cool and collected as she walked down the aisle of shelves, scanning for the sections for the one she was looking for. "You shouldn't worry yourself over it. Someday you have to overcome your inferiority complex with that boy." The brunette heard Malfoy scoff and she peeked up from her book to see the pair standing in the row ahead of her and to the right.

"I don't have a bloody complex." The younger boy hissed as his hands clenched tight into fists. "It just bothers me that just because he's Harry fucking Potter, he can do whatever he pleases in this ruddy place. He practically has Dumbledore wrapped around his fingers."

"Harry doesn't act like he can do whatever he pleases," The dark haired girl retorted as she grabbed a rather thick book from the shelf and set it gently on the table in front of her. "You just think he does, he's rather modest from what I've noticed, though he does have a knack for trouble."

"You're taking his side?" Hermione was just as surprised as Draco after hearing the girl's answer. "You know he's the bane of my existence."

"I'm not taking sides, Malfoy." Blue eyes glanced over at the boy who tensed slightly even though the gaze wasn't at all threatening. "I am only stating what I have observed of the guy, there is no side to take when one party isn't here to give their opinion. This conversation is biased."

"You're something else McHale." Draco sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Jade nodded as she opened her book and flipped through the pages briskly. "Why didn't you enter your name? You would've been chosen over Diggory for sure, you're leagues ahead of him magic wise. So why?" The Head Girl sighed before looking up from her book right into Malfoy's grey eyes.

"I don't need the money, and I don't seek everlasting glory." She answered quietly as a confused look crossed the younger boy's face. "Why compete if I have nothing to gain?" Hermione was stunned, all this time she thought all Slytherins were pompous and only cared about their own ambitious notoriety, but Jade had just disproved her theory. Suddenly, the brunette sneezed and the talking ceased as Draco moved into the aisle and saw Hermione in the alcove crossways from them.

"Eaves dropping for Potter were you?" A scowl flashed on his face as his eyes narrowed and he approached the girl. "Or just hanging out here because no one wants to be tainted by your filthy blood?" Hermione was about to argue, but a slender hand fell on his shoulder that caused his head to whip around. Draco was at least five feet and six inches at fourteen, and Jade surpassed him by two inches. Her eyes were calm and her expression cold as she looked at the brunette.

"That's enough," Her voice was firm, yet quiet at the same time which made the hair on the back of the Gryffindor's neck bristle. "Being cruel won't make you better, Draco." The boy's mouth fell open slightly as she gaped at the older girl. "Being Head Girl, I don't condone bullying and I don't want to take points from my own house, but I will."

"That's not fair!" Malfoy spat as he wrenched his shoulder from Jade's grasp and spun to face her. "She was listening to us! Eavesdropping!"

"I highly doubt she was, and even so, we weren't talking of anything relevant." The blue eyed girl's gaze hardened as she stared at him and Malfoy growled at her in frustration. Jade always seemed collected in situations where others often lost their temper or break down from stress, but usually her eyes would always give away her emotion to the situation and now her eyes were annoyed. "You're just holding a grudge Draco. If you're truly superior to her, then act like it." Grey eyes narrowed even more if possible as Draco began to clench his teeth. With a loud huff, he turned on his heel and fled the library mumbling to himself, leaving Hermione stunned and alone with Jade. Blue eyes watched the platinum blonde boy leave as she sighed and turned to return to her abandoned tome.

"Thank you," Hermione called as Jade was about to disappear from view in the row of books. The tall girl paused and looked over her shoulder at the brunette who started to fidget under her stoic gaze. "I know…that, uhm, you didn't have to, but thank you anyway."

"I don't understand cruelty." Jade answered as she half turned to look at Hermione better. "Why belittle and harm someone to make yourself appear stronger? To me, it just proves a person's weakness." With that said , black hair swirled as the Slytherin girl turned back towards her space and sat down to read her book. Hermione was shocked, this girl was so mature and indifferent to almost everything that she didn't seem real. Everyone showed emotion, got angry or sad or jealous, but Jade's face never gave her away in those situations and Hermione wanted to know why. It was almost as if Jade didn't feel anything or was alien to emotions in general. A few moments of silence passed before Hermione made a very bold decision.

"May I sit next to you?" Her voice was timid and she chastised herself mentally for appearing so nervous. Blue eyes glanced up with the tiniest hint of surprise as Jade was caught off guard by the girl. Her eyes went cold again within milliseconds as she nodded and turned back to her book. Another few seconds of silence as Hermione took the seat next to the blue eyed Slytherin and opened her own book. "What are you reading?"

"Classic Tragedies," The older girl answered without a pause. Her eyes were glued to the book as she flipped a page and said nothing else. "Specifically, Othello."

"I didn't know you read muggle literature." The brunette tried to hide the curiosity in her tone, but she was sure Jade caught on as a soft chuckle floated into the air. "Usually Slytherins want nothing to do with muggle anything."

"I like Shakespeare," Her answer was short and anything but harsh like her normal tone. This time, there was a softness in it Hermione had never heard before and it seemed as if, even just for a moment, Jade was relaxed in the brunette's presence. "Mainly his tragedies are what I enjoy the most. To read about people at their weakest, like how Iago so easily convinces Othello that Desdemona is being unfaithful to him, just because of a handkerchief, an object that usually is so insignificant. It's intriguing that people put so much meaning into objects."

"Surely someone has given something to you that you treasure or perhaps you've given something to someone?" Hermione said gently as she looked at the dark haired girl with inquisitive brown eyes. "Something small, candy even, can mean so much to someone if it's from a person they care about." Jade finally lifted her head and looked at Hermione thoughtfully, making the brunette blush prettily. "Don't you have anything like that from someone?"

"No," Another short, soft answer as the Slytherin seemed thoroughly confused by the Gryffindor. "Objects have never held a special meaning to me like jewelry or other trinkets of the sort. They've always seemed…impersonal."

"How do you mean?" Intrigue was coating Hermione's voice as she turned in her chair towards the Slytherin.

"Why buy something that anyone could by a copy of or get lost or broken," Blue eyes looked down at the book again just staring at the words. "When words carry so much meaning? Like Othello giving his beloved that piece of cloth, if he hadn't put so much feeling into an object, so much trust, he could've saved himself the pain and trusted Desdemona even after finding the handkerchief in Cassio's belongings because he'd know she loved him only."

"But not everyone can speak freely about what they feel for someone." The brunette debated as she fiddled with the edge of her robe. "Not everyone can speak sonnets and express their feelings to someone they love. Emotions usually cloud their senses and sometimes words can't be formed."

"But, why?" The question was so innocent that Hermione's eyes widened as she saw confusion in bright blue eyes that were staring at her. "Everyone knows how to speak and you don't have to use big words to express feeling or Shakespearean language to confess your love. If I cared for someone I would tell them instead of sending them a gift. That leaves room for miscommunication, they could think I just want to be friends or something of the sort."

"I never thought of it like that." Hermione whispered as she rested her chin in her palm and registered the older girl's words. "Perhaps people believe that actions speak louder than words."

"In certain situations, I would agree with them." Jade conceded the debate as she gave the brunette a small smirk. "But when confessing love, I'll stick to the spoken word." The clock tower chimed softly outside as Jade looked down at her wrist watch and softly closed the book before setting it back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your reading." The Gryffindor said quietly as she watched the Head Girl sling her bag over her shoulder.

"It's not a problem," The older girl sighed as she walked out into the aisle and turned towards the exit. She glanced over her shoulder and blue eyes shocked the brunette, sending goose bumps over the surface of her skin. "I've already read Othello a few times. Thank you for the debate, Hermione." And that was that. Hermione was frozen in place as the Slytherin slipped down the walkway and out of the library, leaving the brunette to run over their conversation again and again as she gathered her things and followed suit. As soon as she entered the Gryffindor common room, she heard her friends laughing and saw them sitting in front of the fire with sweets in their hands.

"Where 'ave you been, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with a chocolate frog. Harry, Ron, and Seamus were sitting on the floor while Ginny was on the couch. "You missed one helluva feast." Hermione walked over and took a seat next to the red headed girl and sighed as Harry handed her a brown paper bag.

"We brought some back for you." Harry added kindly as she accepted the bag with a warm smile at her friend. "So where were you 'Mione?"

"Just catching up on some reading in the library." She answered as she pulled out a licorice wand and nibbled on it absentmindedly. "I have an essay due in Arithmancy in a few days and I wanted to get a good introduction going."

"Run into Malfoy?" Seamus asked as she bit into a treacle tart. "He wasn' at the feast either."

"I did have the unfortunate pleasure." Hermione sighed as she enjoyed her treat. "As always, he was most unpleasant."

"He didn't try to hurt you did he?" The green eyed boy asked as a serious look graced his features. Chestnut waves swished as Hermione shook her head.

"Not physically anyways, but you know how he is." The brunette rolled her eyes before waving her hand dismissively in the air. "Mudblood this and mudblood that, annoying really." Ron scoffed as his face started turning red.

"That wanker," He hissed, his mouth full of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "I'll hex the hair right off his head."

"Calm down, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes and gently kicked her brother in the knee. "Hermione is a big girl and can take care of herself. So did you hurt him?" Hermione giggled as she shook her head again and smiled at the girl next to her.

"I didn't have a chance to." The older girl proceeded to tell her friend sabout Jade and how she disciplined Malfoy for being cruel. They all had confused looks on their faces as she finished.

"She always takes points from me." Seamus grumbled as he sat back on his hands and spread his legs out in front of him.

"That's because you're always blowing things up!" Ron laughed as he threw some beans at the brunette boy. The rest of the friends broke out in laughter as Seamus rolled his eyes and shoved some chocolate into his mouth.

x-x

Jade was walking through the corridors on her way to the Great Hall for lunch the next day. She didn't really have many friends in her year because she was so aloof and kept mostly to herself. The conversation with Hermione had been the most she'd ever really talked to someone other than Draco and Marcus Flint and that was only because he was the quidditch captain, a title she now obtained. It was Friday, and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year as the school was abuzz with third years going on their very first outing. The dark haired girl sighed as she stopped in front of the Great Hall and noticed the copious amounts of people before sighing. She didn't like large crowds of people and she preferred solidarity instead of sitting with her fellow students to listen to the gossip of the school. Instead, the girl walked past the hall and out into the courtyard where she sat in the cool fall weather. For some reason she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Hermione Granger who had offered some stimulating conversation which most students around the school couldn't give. Ever since she had arrived in England the girl had distanced herself from her grandfather and hadn't really attempting to form any new connections with people for the main reason of not wanting to put forth the effort to get to know someone who could disappear from her life in an instant.

"Humans are so fleeting." She whispered to herself as she sat on the ledge of the fountain and closed her eyes to take in the sun before winter. The one thing people didn't know about Jade was her family heritage and she wasn't about to convey that information to anyone anytime soon, besides Dumbledore of course.

"Jade?" Blue eyes snapped open as her head whipped around to see Hermione standing behind her with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I noticed you weren't at lunch and was wondering if you were feeling all right?"

"You've made quite the effort to find me." Jade said nonchalantly as she turned back around and looked down at her reflection in the rippling water. "I'm fine Miss Granger, no need to worry about me."

"Are you hungry?" The brunette asked as she sat down next to the girl and dug into her bag, pulling out an apple before offering it to the girl. "I always have snacks in case I get caught up studying in the library and forget to go to dinner or something."

"You forget to eat?" There was a playful lilt in Jade's voice as the Slytherin quirked an eyebrow at the brunette before taking the offered fruit. This was the first time Hermione had seen a calmer side of Jade where she didn't have a cold expression on her flawless face. The brunette blushed slightly as she nodded and Jade smirked before taking a bite of the apple in her hand. "Thank you Hermione, you're very thoughtful."

"Y-you're welcome." The blush was creeping into the girl's face and blue eyes didn't miss the hint of red that was resting prettily on Hermione's cheeks. "So uhm…"

"What? Are you two friends now?!" Draco came walking towards them with a scowl on his face and Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "That won't look good for you McHale, friends with mudblood of all people, and Granger? What are you thinking?" Hermione stood up and opened her mouth to speak, but it was Jade who held up her hand to silence the girl as she stood up to square off with the blonde.

"I can be friends with whomever I want." The blue eyed girl said calmly as she stared at the blonde boy and his cronies. "You may be a Malfoy, but you can't control everything Draco, most of all you can't influence me with your damned name." Even though her words were dripping venom, her expression was calm, but Hermione noticed the storm brewing in blue eyes that were becoming shadowed with anger. "And leave Hermione out of this, your jealousy isn't a good enough reason to berate her for something so insignificant to her character." The brunette was in between shock and admiration as the Head Girl defended her to the young Malfoy.

"Jealous?!" The boy shrieked as his eyes widened and his hands clamped tight into fists. "Why in the bloody hell would I be jealous of that know-it-all?!"

"Because she's more intelligent than you and in your little world, a muggle-born shouldn't be smarter than a pure blood." Now Hermione could see the taller girl's lips contorting into a scowl as she narrowed her cerulean orbs at the shorter boy. "When will you learn that just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm going to act like an arrogant fool? I honestly don't know how much more I can stand of you and your complexes!"

"Watch your tongue half breed." Jade's eyes widened slightly in shock as she stared at the boy who smirked at his small victory. "Yeah, that's right, I know what you are. You think my father would let me come here and stay in Slytherin without knowing who or what is in this school? Unless you want me to spread your little secret to the whole school, I suggest you take back what you said about me."

"I won't succumb to your black mail, whelp." She hissed as she gritted her teeth and her hand hovered over her pocket in case Draco drew his wand, which of course he did and she was ready for it. Her wand was elegant, made of ebony, ten inches long from the handle with a unicorn hair that was freely given instead of plucked when the beast wasn't paying attention. The jet black, smooth wood glinted in the sun and had silver filigree around the handle. "Don't be stupid Malfoy, I far surpass you in any subject, especially dueling." Hermione stood there with her mouth slightly open at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Four Slytherins, three against one and she tensed as Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands as well with sinister smirks on their faces. "You really think odds will make a difference?"

"Incarcerous!" Draco yelled as chains flew from the tip of his wand and Jade parried easily, ready again in less than a second in case the other two decided to attack as well. Crabbe tried to disarm her, but the Head Girl rebounded it and disarmed Goyle instead who backed away and ran before grabbing his wand off the ground. "Impedimenta!"

"Protego." As usually, the calm nature of Jade's voice and the seriousness of the situation conflicted with one another as she shielded herself from Malfoy's attacks. "Incendio." She whispered as the ground at Crabbe's feet ignited, sending the boy flailing backwards. Brown eyes watched closely as the blue eyed girl seemed to be in her element while dueling the younger student. Her posture was firm, but relaxed as she deflected spell after spell. Draco sneered at her as he cast curse after curse, all of which never landed on their mark. After a few moments, the boy was panting as he made a last ditch effort and his grey eyes glanced over at Hermione.

"Diffindo!" Malfoy's curse headed straight for Hermione who didn't have time to raise her wand and she raised her arms to try and protect herself. Jade gasped as she moved sideways, in front of the girl and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders before pulling her down to get out of the way of the damaging curse. Blood splattered on the brunette's robes and she inhaled sharply as she looked up in horror to see Jade's left shoulder mutilated and bleeding profusely. There was only a hint of pain on the Slytherin girl's face as she looked down at Hermione, yet looking past her at the same time. That's when the Gryffindor noticed their compromising position, Hermione was half lying, half sitting on the ground and Jade was on her hands and knees over top of her. If the older girl hadn't been seriously injured, Hermione would've been blushing.

"Jade," She whispered as she searched blue eyes to make sure the older girl hadn't gone into any kind of shock. Brown eyes caught sight of Malfoy who looked horrified and ran off without another word or gesture. "What a coward." Hermione sat up more which brought her closer to Jade's face and she got a better look at the deep slash marks in the taller girl's shoulder. They were deep enough to where the brunette could see bone and she cringed slightly at the exposed muscle. "We need to get you to the hospital wing, can you stand up?" Jade nodded silently as Hermione scooted out from underneath her and gently grasped her good arm to help her stand. A loud groan escaped the Head Girl's throat as her arm hung lifelessly and caused the wounds to bleed more if possible. "Just hang on ok? Don't pass out on me all right?" They neared the castle when Jade's eyes looked up at Gryffindor in confusion.

"Is that you Jaynee?" Hermione tensed when Jade spoke and noticed her eyes were clouded over. "I'm…I'm sorry I left you, I didn't mean for this to happen." What was she supposed to do? The brunette sighed as she made it to the castle and walked through the doors and towards the hospital wing. "It's my fault you died."

"No," The Gryffindor whispered as blue eyes began to brim with tears. She had never seen Jade show emotion like this and she chalked it up to the blood loss making her hallucinate, but she couldn't stand the amount of despair in those eyes. "No it's not your fault, don't say things like that. You did all you could."

"It is though," The girl's eyelids hooded blue orbs as she glanced up at Hermione with a sad smile on her lips. "If only I had stayed home, you…Jaxyn, mom and dad…you'd all be live right now. They only wanted me, I could've saved you. You were so young…"

"How old was I?" Hermione's voice cracked slightly as they made their way up the stairs slowly and she thought maybe if she could keep the girl talking she wouldn't pass out. "We don't blame you, y'know?"

"You were only ten." Then something happened that the brunette never thought she would see as long as she lived. Jade smiled, a genuine, warm, toothy smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. "But look at you now, all grown up. I bet all the boys are after you." Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lungs as they finally reached the top of the hospital tower. The Gryffindor wasted no time yelling for assistance as Madame Pomfrey ran out and levitated Jade the rest of the way into the infirmary.

"What happened Miss Granger?" The matron urged as she gently laid the dark haired Slytherin down on an empty bed and began to pack the open wound with clean gauze. "She looks like she got attacked by a dragon."

"Malfoy hit her with the Diffindo spell," The girl was slightly out of breath after carrying half of Jade's weight up two flights of stairs and she sat down in a chair that was at the bedside. "It was aimed at me, but…she, she moved me out of the way and it hit her instead."

"Well at least you know what spell he used." The elder witch said hurriedly as she left momentarily and returned with a small brown bottle. "It makes it easier to treat." Brown eyes watched curiously as the mediwitch unstopped the bottle and administered a few drops of the transparent brown liquid into the gaping wound. Jade tensed as soon as the liquid hit her flesh and cried out in pain. "Can you help keep her still, Miss Granger?" Hermione stood up and gently grabbed Jade's good shoulder to try and hold her steady. The raven haired girl's jaw was clenched tight as blue eyes were wide in pain as more of the liquid was applied. Another cry as Jade's head flew back and her muscles flared underneath Hermione's hands. "I know, I know it stings a bit." Pomfrey cooed gently as she administered a few drops and the Slytherin groaned again.

"Jade, look at me." Hermione pleaded, no longer able to watch the girl thrash in pain. There was a sheen of sweat on the older girl's forehead as eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing got shallow. "Look at me." Blue eyes pried open as they found warm brown orbs that were filled with concern and Jade tried her best not to look away. "It'll be over soon, ok? I promise, just look at me and listen to my voice. Do you recognize me?"

"H-Hermione…" A raspy voice from a dry throat was the girl's answer as the brunette nodded.

"This wound is deep." Pomfrey sighed as she watched the liquid begin to restore missing flesh slowly. "I need to apply a little more." Her eyes found Hermione who nodded and looked back down to the blue eyed girl.

"A few more drops, ok?" Jade nodded vigorously as she locked her gaze on Hermione. "It'll be over after that." The Gryffindor gently grabbed the Slytherin's right hand and squeezed it assuredly as Pomfrey dropped another stopper full of Dittany into the wound. Another choked cry as the Head Girl tensed and squeezed the other girl's hand, but not too tight, it seemed like she wanted to make sure she didn't hurt the brunette.

"All done, all done." The nurse whispered as she set the bottle on the night stand and gently dabbed Jade's forehead to remove the excess sweat from her brown. "Now she just needs some rest." Hermione watched as the wound slowly began to close, much slower than it should've been since Dittany was used, but she had never seen it used on a wound as deep as Jade's.

"Will it heal fully?" She couldn't help but ask as the wound filled back out to shape a normal shoulder, but a good four to five layers of flesh were still forming slowly as Pomfrey bandaged it carefully.

"It may take a few days, but it should." The witch wiped the blood from her hands with a clean white towel and sighed as she looked down at the now sleeping Slytherin. "She's lucky she didn't lose more blood, but it should heal completely, though I can't guarantee there won't be scarring." Hermione nodded as the matron smiled warmly and disappeared behind the divider which led to her office. A heavy sigh escaped the girl's lungs as she sat there with Jade's hand still in hers. It was strange, even though she was sure that she was mistaken, Hermione could've swore that Jade had a fever from the heat radiating off of her hand, but she showed no symptoms of one. She absentmindedly began stroking the back of the older girl's hand with her thumb, slowly tracing the grooves of her knuckles and squeezing it every now and again. Jade had saved Hermione from wounds that could've been more fatal than this since the spell was aimed right for the Gryffindor's chest. She sighed again as she thought about how the girl acted so selflessly for her when they barely knew each other. After a few moments of silence, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore came walking into the infirmary, the Headmaster doing most of the walking.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison as they approached the sitting girl. She turned to look over her shoulder, never letting Jade's hand leave hers.

"What in the bloody…" Dumbledore looked down at Ron with a quirked eyebrow, as if daring him to finish the profanity. "I mean…what happened 'Mione? Someone saw a trail of blood from the courtyard and said you were carrying a bloody mess of a person." That's when her friend's noticed the Head Girl of Slytherin lying in the bed, asleep with Hermione grasping her hand. "Woah."

"Woah indeed, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said softly as he floated over to the opposite side of the bed. He gently lifted Jade's bandages, which caused the sleeping girl to flinch slightly and his blue eyes grew wide as he replaced the gauze again. "Dear Merlin, who did this?"

"It was Malfoy, sir." Hermione answered truthfully as she looked up at her Headmaster. "Jade and Draco…they got into an argument and ended up dueling. At the last minute, Malfoy cast the Diffindo curse at me and Jade moved me out of the way, but ended up taking the curse upon herself instead." Harry and Ron's eyes grew wide as their jaws dropped as Dumbledore processed the information he had just received.

"Well Miss Granger," He said softly as she smiled at the brunette. "It's a good thing you were there to give her help or I don't know if Miss McHale would be recovering as well as she is right now. Come, let's give her the rest she needs." Hermione hesitated to let go of the older girl's hand as her friends and professor turned towards the exit of the infirmary, but she finally decided it was for the best since there was nothing she could do while Jade slept. As she sighed and pushed her chair back, Jade's hand tightened around her own and Hermione gasped as she turned towards the injured girl.

"Her..mione…" Jade's voice was a gravelly whisper as her eyes opened a fraction, enough to where the brunette could see a hint of blue. "Stay…please…don't…go." She was still weak and just speaking seemed to drain the energy from her as she closed her eyes again and began to breath heavily. Hermione's heart jumped to her throat as she swallowed hard to get it back down where it belonged and there was a flutter in her chest. She looked back at her friends who were waiting for her and then back at Jade's sleeping form. Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he ushered the boys out with his hands.

"I think Miss Granger needs to see Madame Pomfrey before she leaves." The elder man lied as she they exited to the hall way. "To make sure she's uninjured from the confrontation." Her friends bought the excuse and waved at her over their shoulders before disappearing down the stairs. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat back down, scooting her chair closer to the bed so she could rest her hand on the mattress before gently caressing Jade's hand and in turn she felt a gentle squeeze of recognition which brought a warm feeling that filled her very being.

"You're like a magnet." Hermione whispered as she looked at the serene look on the Slytherin's face. "Why couldn't I be made out of wood instead of metal?"


	6. Chapter 6

So, no magic, but Jade is still a lycan, in an American high school in Colorado. No where really specific, but this was a little fun to write, Jade is an out cast and known for being extremely violent and Hermione is a new girl. 0.0

* * *

Chapter 6: Eternal

How many decades had she been alive now? She really couldn't remember exactly, it was 2013 and she had been born in 1887, attacked and bitten in 1905. Technically, she was over one hundred years old, but forever in her eighteen year old body and now she was trying to live a life in a small town in Colorado. It was fall, October to be specific and she was walking to the school she had been attending for the past two years. Her black hair swirled as she reached campus and made her way to the door just as it started to rain.

"Hold the door!" Blue eyes looked over her shoulder as she stepped aside to see a shorter girl with brown wavy hair run into the school. "Sorry, I didn't want to get caught in the rain longer than necessary. Thanks so much for holding the door for me." Jade was take back when warm brown eyes looked up and the girl smiled warmly at her before walking off towards the main office.

**_She must be new. _**She concluded since she had never seen her before and was currently talking to the principal in the office.

"Hey, McHale," A tall, lumbering red headed boy walked in from behind her and shoved her with his elbow. "Oops, my bad."

"Hope those muscles are worth you tiny dick, Weasel." Jade spat as she squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at the boy. A few people around them oooh'd at the insult as the red head doubled back and stalked towards the dark haired girl. He was a few inches taller than she was, but she didn't back down as he narrowed his pale blue eyes at her. Suddenly, the principal poked his head out of the office door.

"Ronald Weasley! McHale!" He called as he stepped out into the hall with the new girl following him. "Break it up right now and get to your classes." The pair shot death glares at one another before Ron huffed and walked away. Jade rolled her eyes as she readjusted her bag and walked towards the stair case. She glanced over at the new girl who had a confused look on her face before the principal handed her off to another student to help her with her class locations.

"Almost kill Weasley again?" A blonde boy asked as he met Jade at the top of the stairs. "I'm waiting for the day that you get to lay him on his back."

"Someday." The older girl sighed nonchalantly as they turned towards their lockers to get their books for homeroom. "Hey, what do you know about a new girl?" Draco Malfoy was, in teenage years, two years younger than Jade instead of the hundreds that actually separated them. He was the only one she had trusted enough to tell her secret to and he helped take the edge off of being alone all the , they were outcasts in the school and could care less about that fact.

"Not too much," He answered as they entered their Physics class and sat in the back of the room. "I hear she's pretty smart though, I wouldn't be surprised if you have some classes with her." They bell rang loudly as their teacher walked in and demanded silence before starting class.

x-x

Hermione was in her third period class which was Literature that she had with Harry Potter, who incidentally had been her guide to the new building. They had the last few minutes of class to study or finish the homework given and that time was used to introduce her to a red head named Ginny.

"So, Hermione," Ginny started as she leaned over her desk towards the brunette. "How do you like it here so far? Is it very different from your last school?"

"Well, it's quite a bit bigger." Hermione scanned the room and the large windows that showed the courtyard in the middle of the school. "My old one was only one story." As she put her books in her bag and looked out the window on the door into the hallway, she saw the raven haired girl she had met briefly that morning walking gracefully down the hall with her earbuds in. "Hey, who is that?"

"Oh, that's Jade McHale." Harry's voice was quiet as if the girl could hear him through the walls. "She's a senior, but just moved here two summers ago so she's sort of new too. I'd stay away from her if I was you."

"Why?"

"She's a bit…well, violent for lack of better word." The red headed girl continued on where Harry had left off as she told the brunette about the older girl. "She keeps mainly to herself and only has one friend she barely talks to, not to mention her temper. Last year, an older boy was just minding his own business and accidentally knocked her books out of her arms, so she broke his!"

"Come on, Gin." The bespectacled boy snorted as he shook his head. "That was just a rumor…right?" Ginny shrugged as the bell rang and the whole class stood up to leave. "Come on, Hermione, we've got lunch now." The brunette nodded as she followed her new friends and through about the dark haired girl. As they reached the cafeteria and got their food, they walked towards a table where a blonde girl and brunette boy sat chatting with an Asian girl.

"Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood," Ginny motioned to the blonde who smiled kindly at her. "Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang." The boy and girl smiled and waved at the new girl who greeted them back with a bright smile. Even though she, Harry, Neville, and Cho were a year older than Ginny and Luna, they all seemed to meld very well together as friends.

"I hear Jade tried to start something with Ron again this morning." Cho added as Ginny and Hermione sat down and started eating their food. "Someone said she was about to punch him before the principal intervened."

"When isn't she trying to start something?" The red head asked as she took a drink of her water and sighed. "I swear she's mental, like her fuse must be practically burned out."

"I was there," Hermione said quietly as Cho and Ginny looked at her curiously. "If anything, it looked like your brother was the one who was about to hit her. Jade seemed, really calm actually."

"Probably just waiting for the right time to catch him off guard." Harry chimed before poking at his pizza which seemed exceptionally greasy. "I mean, Ron has gotten bigger for football, but I still don't think he could take her down. She's scary fast." Neville and the other's nodded as suddenly, the boy's eyes found something behind Hermione and he froze.

"Uh-oh," Neville whispered as his eyes followed whatever he had found. Hermione and Harry turned to see Jade walking through the corridor, she paused for a moment and looked into the cafeteria before rolling her eyes and turning towards the doors that led to the courtyard outside. "Jeez I thought she was going to come in here for a moment."

"She doesn't eat in here?" The brunette asked as her attention fell back onto Neville.

"I'm not really sure if she even eats." Luna said dreamily as she stared at her fruit on her plate. "I never really see her in here, and if Ron is here then you can always assume she won't be. They have a very rough past, but no one really knows why."

"Excuse me, I think I forgot something in class." The new girl smiled at her new friends before standing up and taking her plate to the trash by the door. Once she was in the hall, she followed the blue eyed girl's path to the courtyard, the rain had stopped, but it was still damp and chilly so there wasn't anyone outside. Brown eyes scanned the vicinity for the older girl and she sighed heavily when there was no sight of her. As she was turning to head back inside, Hermione heard a faint clicking noise.

"Looking for something?" Hermione's head whipped to the left and there was Jade, leaning up against the damp brick of the school with a cigarette between her lips. "It's not safe to be around me alone, haven't you heard?" The look in those azure orbs was almost bone chilling as they glared at the brunette from the shadow of the building, almost glowing in the dark.

"Don't you know how unhealthy smoking is for you?" The shorter girl retorted bravely as she took a step towards Jade whose eyes widened in surprise. She chuckled then as she took a drag from her cigarette and stood up straight to look at the new girl.

"Are you going to tattle on me, new girl?" The senior quirked an eyebrow and advanced on the brunette. "Because I don't give a fuck about this place and I certainly don't care about whatever meager punishment they can dish out on me." Jade was standing toe to toe with Hermione now and her bangs were slightly shielding her menacing gaze as the younger girl swallowed hard.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." She breathed as she looked down at the concrete beneath her feet. "Your business is your own."

"I wish everyone thought like you." Jade took another hit and blew white smoke into the air. "What's your name anyway, Poindexter?" Hermione huffed before folding her arms over her chest.

"Hermione." She said firmly as the older girl dropped the smoke on the cement and smothered it with her foot. "Hermione Granger."

"Well, I'm sure you already know my name since you're hanging out with Weasel's younger sister." The dark haired girl smirked before extending her open hand towards Hermione. "But for formality's sake, I'm Jade McHale."

"You know, you're not as vicious as everyone makes you out to be." Hermione looked into blue eyes that softened slightly before closing and Jade shook her head after shaking the other girl's hand.

"Don't go around telling people that." She said before releasing Hermione's hand and walking past her towards the school as the bell rang. "Just because I'm not hostile towards you doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of the next person who crosses me." With that, Jade entered the school with Hermione standing outside and walked off without so much as a good-bye. The brunette shook her head before jogging into the school.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny waved as spotted the older girl in the crowd of students. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think I did."

x-x

The rest of the day dragged on for Jade as she was sitting in her sixth period class, history, which she was particularly advanced in since she lived through many of the historical events of America. She was bored to say the least as she stood up ten minutes before the class was over and walked out, ignoring her protesting teacher. As she made her way down the stairs to the exit, she spotted Ron walking with some of his football teammates.

"Well look who it is, guys." The boy sneered as they approached and Jade rolled her eyes. His friends were all Neanderthals that weren't academically inclined, so they played sports to motivate their studies and keep decent grades. "The bitch of Hogwarts High, what's new McHale?"

"Oh, just enjoying my acne free face and if I had testicles, I would be enjoying them not being the size of raisins." Jade mocked calmy as she made to walk past the boy. "What about you Roid Rage?" Ron growled as he launched forward and slammed the girl into the grey lockers behind her. "You're really not arguing the point, are you Ginger?"

"Fuck off," He hissed as his hands tightened around the collar of her jacket. "You think you're so tough and badass, but you're all talk." The bell rang and students began to flood the hallway. "I should show you who's in charge around here in front of everyone to prove you're nothing."

"You think you're in charge? Pathetic." Blue eyes were staring daggers at the red head as a circle of people formed around them.

"FIGHT!" Someone yelled and then it was as if a switch had been flipped. Ron hauled his fist back and slammed it into Jade's face. The girl staggered back under the force and when she regained her composure, she spat blood in Ron's face.

"Is that all you got, Ginger?" She jeered as she shoved him back and brought her knee into his stomach. "You'd think that those steroids would make you stronger, false advertising I guess." Ron stood and ran at her again as she dodged his punches and watched him get even more agitated. Finally, he grabbed her by the back of the head and threw her into the lockers again as her hands found his neck and Jade head butted him hard. Immediately, blood began to gush from Ron's nose as Jade punched him square in the jaw. They both staggered back and were breathing heavily as the older girl wiped the blood from her mouth and Ron babied his nose.

"Ron!" Blue eyes looked over to the crowd to see Ginny trying to get through, followed by a brunette. "What the hell?!"

"Jade?" Hermione looked at Jade and then down at her battered fists and bruised face. As Jade looked into brown eyes, she saw Ron charge at her again and sighed before lowering her hands. She closed her eyes right before his fist connected solidly with her other cheek and she fell back against the metal again, slamming her head against them hard before collapsing onto the ground. Blue eyes watched as Ginny ran forward and pulled her brother away as Hermione approached the dark haired girl sitting against the lockers with her eyes closed. "Oh my god, are you ok?" She whispered as the senior chuckled and looked up at the brunette with half opened eyes.

"You tell me?" Jade teased as she closed her eyes again and smirked. Hermione gasped as the bruises were finished forming and there was blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

"God." Hermione whispered as she took the older girl's face in her hands gently and examined it. Suddenly, Ron grunted and pushed past his sister to charge back at Jade. The raven haired girl struggled to her feet as she saw the brunette turn in front of her and spread her arms out. Ron was in a rage and before he could slow his charge, his fist was headed right for Hermione's face. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that never came. When brown eyes opened again, she saw a bruised hand holding the boy's fist and that's when she noticed Jade standing almost flush to her back. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see blue eyes almost burning with rage and she could've swore she heard a growl resound in the older girl's throat.

"Back the fuck off." She hissed as she pushed the boy's fist back and sent him stumbled towards the crowd. Jade stood up straight as Hermione turned slightly to look at the livid senior. "You almost hit her!"

"I was aiming for you, you crazy bitch!" Ron bellowed before turning his eyes to Hermione. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't trying to hit you." The brunette though, wasn't paying attention to Ron as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, which shocked the taller girl and the rest of the people around them.

"Thank you," Her voice was gentle and soft to the point where no one else heard it. "You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad that you did."

"Uh…y-you're welcome." Jade stammered quietly, still in shock. Hermione pulled away and couldn't help but giggle at the expression on Jade's face, regardless of the bruises and cuts. Suddenly, the blue eyed girl became very aware of the people watching and she cleared her throat as she took a step back from the shorter sophomore. "I uhm…I have to go." She turned to walk away before Hermione gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione said firmly as she pulled the girl back which elicted gasps from several people around her, afraid that Jade was going to retaliate violently. "You need to see the nurse, come on, we're going to get you all bandaged up."

"But…"

"No buts," The shorter girl tugged her through the crowd that was in awe that the blue eyed girl who had just gone two rounds with a muscular football player, was now being led by the new girl as if she owned her. Jade just sighed and let the girl drag her towards the nurse's office. "I'll talk to you guys later." Hermione said as she passed Harry and Neville whose eyes were wide and their mouths slightly open.

"I hope you know you're ruining my reputation." Jade joked as they walked into the infirmary and she sat down on a cot. "Now everyone is going to think they can take a shot at me." The shorter girl laughed as the nurse came in and gasped at the damage done to the senior. Surprisingly, none of the teachers of staff of the school had caught the fight, which seemed odd, but no one was really prone to tell since Jade and Ron were known to have a short fuse. After a good fifteen minutes, the nurse had Jade all bandaged and told her she was free to go. Hermione was waiting outside since the older girl had been slammed against the lockers so many times, the nurse wanted to examine her back.

"All right?" Hermione asked as she stood up and looked at the blue eyed girl who seemed less than amused at the amount of gauze on her face.

"I don't really think this is necessary." Jade grumbled as Hermione smiled at they started walking the less crowded halls to the brunette's locker. "They're really not that bad to be honest."

"You're supposed to be the big bad wolf of this school," The brunette teased as she entered her combination and opened her locker to grab her books. "And you're complaining about some bandages, you're real scary." Jade just scowled at her before mumbling something about being bullied by the new girl. As they walked towards the main entrance, the brunette pulled out some car keys and walked across the parking lot to a silver sedan. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," The dark haired girl answered as she looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ginny approaching with Ron in tow. Her expression went from relaxed, to tense as Hermione looked over her shoulder to see her friends approaching. "Thanks, but I should be going." Without another word she turned and walked off towards the main street with her hands in her pockets. The sun had decided to come out which made for a more pleasant walk home even though the air was cold as Jade put more distance between her and the Weasleys. Hermione felt sad for a moment when she saw Jade walking off before Ginny came up with a stern look on her face.

"Was she bugging you?" The younger red head asked as her brown eyes narrowed and she seemed to be checking Hermione over to make sure she wasn't injured. "You don't look hurt."

"That's because I'm not." Hermione giggled as she opened the back door of her car and set her bag on the back seat. "She's not really that bad you know." Ron scoffed, which came out as a snort do to the bandage on his nose and he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

"Says the girl who didn't get punched in the face." Harry nudged him in the side as Ron rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the car when you two are ready to go." He nodded at Hermione before walking off towards a blue, old fashioned car.

"Is he always like that?" The brunette asked as she turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny who just shrugged.

"He never used to be." Harry said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ron and I used to be best friends until he started playing football, then it was like he became a different person and I'm pretty sure he's using steroids because of his temper this past year."

"Anyways," Ginny chimed in as she grabbed Harry's arm. "We have to go, but do you wanna hang out after school tomorrow?"

"Sure," The new girl smiled brightly at her friends before opening the driver's side door. "I'll meet you guys out here after class."

x-x

Jade sighed, she was less than half way home and had stopped at a park where she decided to lie on a bench and watch the clouds roll by. A cigarette hung loosely in her lips as she'd breath in and puff out a cloud of white smoke. She didn't really enjoy going to her home, it's not that it wasn't nice or accommodating, but it was empty. Her family was long since dead and Draco had a very strict father who wouldn't let him hang out with her outside of school. In the city where she was, she hadn't heard of anyone else like her which made living there all the more isolating and being a distance from the nearest forest made her anxious most days. Another heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and felt a large cloud block out the sun and a chill crept into her body. She thought about the fight, about Ron, and then Hermione popped into her mind as she opened her eyes and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Normally Jade didn't get close with anyone, even Malfoy was at a distance even though he knew her secret, but with Hermione something was different. She wanted to know the brunette, wanted to be around her and it was something the dark haired girl wasn't used to. Most of her life was spent alone and she usually wanted it that way, but ever since she laid eyes on the new girl, she wanted something different.

"It will never be different." She chided to herself as she closed her eyes once more and smothered the embers of her cigarette on the wooden bench. Jade had chosen to be alone ever since she had been cursed with this disease. She didn't want to be around others like her or join a pack, all she wanted was to live out her life as normal as possible, but when you're not human, it's hard to live a human life. The air got colder as the sun sank further below the horizon and suddenly she heard a car pull up on the street to her right.

"You know it's going to rain." Jade looked over to see the silver car with Hermione in the driver's seat. "Do you want a ride now?" A droplet of water hit Jade on the noise as she sat up slightly to look at the brunette. "Come on, you can't walk in the rain."

"You'd be surprised what I can do in the rain." The blue eyed girl argued as she sat up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "It's just water, Poindexter. You should know that it won't hurt me if you're so smart." As Jade stood up it started to pour and she curse the weather's horrible timing, but she kept walking.

"Jade, wait!" It was hard to hear her voice over the pounding of the rain on the sidewalk, but suddenly she heard a car door slam and a hand grab hers. "Let me give you a ride, consider it pay back for helping me today." Blue eyes looked down into warm brown orbs and a drenched Hermione. "Please?"

"You're getting soaked." Jade argued as she whipped her back pack off her shoulder and held it over the brunette's head. "You don't need to pay me back, Granger. Then people would think that I liked you enough to not ignore you." A look of despair filled Hermione's eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"You don't like me?" Her voice was small and barely audible above the sound of rain, but it was clear in Jade's ears, as was the sound of sorrow in her voice.

"Th-that's not what I meant." The taller girl retorted as she shook her head and sighed. She didn't mean to hurt the girl's feelings, she just wanted her to understand she didn't need her help. "All right, fine. I'll let you give me a ride." She groaned as Hermione's face lit up and she smiled brightly at the blue eyed girl before dragging her to her parked car. Jade sighed and shook her head as she got into the passenger's seat while Hermione cranked up the heat.

"Do you mind if we stop at my house first so I can get a jacket?" Hermione asked as she threw the car in drive and turned down a side street. "I just don't want to sit in wet clothes for very long."

"That's fine." The senior said quietly as she looked out the window at the rain and then back at the brunette who was drenched from head to toe. It only took them a couple minutes since Hermione's parents had wanted a house close to town and the school. The ride was silent and when they pulled into the driveway of a two story, Victorian style house, Hermione put the car in park and shut it off.

"You can come in," She said as she opened the door and then got her bag from the back seat. "My parents are gone until the next weekend, so you don't have to worry about any awkward small talk with them." Jade's eyes widened a little as she got out of the car and they jogged to the front door. The inside of the house was beautiful to say the least, very homey and simple with the color scheme being dark blue and white. "I'll get you a towel, just come up stairs with me for a sec."

"Do your parents leave you home alone for two weeks often?" Jade asked as she kicked off her sneakers before following the brunette up the white carpeted stairs that led to a small landing and a hall way that split on either side. "This is a pretty big house to leave you alone in. Don't they worry about you?"

"All the time." Hermione answered as she disappeared into the second door on the right which Jade assumed was the bathroom. She reappeared a second later with a light green fluffy towel and handed it to the taller girl. "But they know I'm responsible and I like school, so they don't have to worry about me skipping."

"Would they worry if they knew you brought a ruffian into their home without their permission?" The blue eyed girl started towel drying her hair as Hermione giggled and went into the first door in the hall way and motioned for Jade to follow.

"You're not a ruffian." The brunette smiled as Jade entered her room and slipped the senior's jacket off her shoulders, followed by her shirt.

"Hey!" The dark haired girl argued trying to control her blush as she wrapped the towel tight around her torso. "What the hell?"

"You need dry clothes." Hermione quickly opened a drawer and pulled out a plain white t-shirt that seemed a bit too big for her petite frame. "You can wear this for right now. Take off your pants too so I can put them in the dryer."

"You're moving a little fast aren't you?" Jade teased as she undid her belt after wrapping the towel firmly around her waist and ripping her wet jeans from her legs. Hermione blushed slightly as the jeans fell from the older girl's waist and pooled at her feet. "Usually I like to at least go on a date before I let someone get my pants off." A playful smirk tugged at Jade's lips as she took a step closer to Hermione and placed her hands on her hips. The brunette went to protest when warm hands found the skin on f her waist and began to move her shirt up. "Quid pro quo, Granger." Jade whispered as she leaned down and Hermione felt her breath on her ear. "You did me, so now it's my turn." The younger girl swallowed hard as she felt Jade's hands ghost her sides and she raised her arms as the damp shirt peeled from her skin until she was standing in just her red bra. A new wave of heat spread through her cheeks as she looked down at the tan carpet in her room. Jade chuckled before removing the towel from around her waist and wrapping it around the brunette's shoulders. "I think we're even now." There was a flirtatious lilt in the senior's voice as she stepped back and sat on her host's bed and luckily for her, the shirt she was wearing fell to the middle of her thighs.

"Quite…uhm." The younger girl stuttered as she bent down and scooped up the wet clothes. "I'll just go throw these in the dryer real quick and when I come back I'll get you some shorts to wear…or something. Be right back." Jade just nodded as she began to look around Hermione's room and the shorter girl walked briskly down the stairs and into the laundry room as her heart began to pound in her chest. That small act of intimacy had set her blood on fire as she relished in the after math of Jade's proximity. After throwing the clothes in the dryer, she took a few deep breaths before walking out and back up the stairs to her room. Jade was standing in front of her vanity looking at a framed picture of Hermione and her parents. "Those are my parents."

"I figured that much, Poindexter." Hermione took the teasing in stride as she walked over and looked at the photo in the taller girl's hands. "You look a lot like your mom, what do they do anyways?"

"They're both dentists." The other girl answered as she looked at her parents and her seven year old self in front of Big Ben in London. "They're really good at their professions and that's why they're gone a lot, people always want them to speak at conferences and such."

"It must be nice," Jade's voice was barely a whisper as a shadow clouded her blue eyes. "Having a family I mean."

"Don't you have a family?" The older girl tensed slightly and set the frame back down before walking over to sit on the bed once more.

"No." The answer was short and didn't leave much room to delve deeper. "I've been on my own for a while now." Hermione wanted to ask how and why, but the look on the black haired girl's face said not to bring it up, so she left it alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione added as she sat down next to Jade and noticed the scars on her arms and legs. "I can't imagine losing my parents. Were you close with yours?"

"Not really." Blue eyes hazed over again as she laid back on the plush full size bed and sighed. "They died a long time ago, I can barely remember." She chuckled a little before putting her hands behind her head and staring up at the white ceiling fan in Hermione's room. "Are you close to your parents?"

"I try to be." The brunette breathed as she leaned back on her hands to look down at the senior. "With them being gone so often it's hard sometimes, but when they're home we spend a lot of time together." Jade nodded without saying anything as she tried to remember her parents. She remembered what they looked like for sure, but it was getting harder and harder to remember their little quirks and mannerisms as the decades passed while she stayed the same. "Do you miss your parents?"

"It's hard to when it happened so long ago." In reality, Jade's parents had died the same night she had been cursed, but being one hundred and twenty-six years old made your mind foggy. "I miss the companionship most mainly, I had a younger brother once."

"Did he pass too?"

"No," Jade's eyes narrowed when they opened as if she were trying really hard what happened so far back. "He betrayed me, he's the one that killed my parents and left me for dead." Hermione gasped as she lied down on her side next to the dark haired girl and suddenly noticed how close they were to where she could feel the heat resonating from Jade.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry, Jade." The sincerity in Hermione's voice was suffocating as Jade snapped back to present day and sat up with a jolt when she noticed how close the brunette was to her. It was becoming too much, she had been alone for so long that this one girl was so close in proximity it was overwhelming. Her senses were filled with her scent, her image, and her voice.

"I-I should really be going." The older girl said as she stood up and remembered she wasn't wearing anything but an oversized shirt and her underwear. She groaned and let her head fall back as she closed her eyes.

"You're not used to talking to people much, are you?" The question was simple, not mocking or harmful, but Jade still felt the sting of realization as she nodded silently. She really wasn't used to people, specifically spilling her guts to a stranger who didn't know more than she was supposed to be eighteen and in high school. Hermione stood then and gently wrapped her arms around Jade's shoulders before sighing quietly and resting her head at the base of her neck. Every muscle in the raven haired girl's body contracted at the touch, but she didn't move. She didn't want to disturb the embrace, but this was something she was not accustomed too because she had never really let anyone be close to her. "You're not used to hugs either, huh?" Hermione teased gently as she felt the girl in her arms began to relax slightly.

"Not really." Jade was confused as to why her voice came out as a raspy whisper and why she couldn't break the hold the shorter girl had on her. It was as if all her senses became clouded whenever Hermione was around and the lone wolf demeanor was pushed away by the warmth she felt in her presence. It was strange really, she had never experienced this feeling with anyone before in all her years of being alive and she had been in love at one point when she was young. This was a protective instinct and Jade sighed heavily as she turned in Hermione's arms and held the girl's head against the curve of her neck. "I think I could get used to this though."

At one point, both girls found themselves downstairs in the living room watching television after chatting and snacking on some food in the fridge. Hermione had eventually found Jade a pair of gym shorts and blue eyes looked down at the girl curled up next to her on the couch as the screen showed some sort of nature show on the ocean. She noticed the brunette's eyes drooping slightly as the street lights turned on outside of the house. There was a gentle weight on her shoulder as blue eyes glanced down again to see the younger girl's head resting on her shoulder and her body began to warm where the brunette rested.

"You're a strange girl." Jade whispered as she tried to adjust her body so she was leaning back farther into the lush cushions. "I wonder what made you want to approach me." Suddenly the slumbering brunette stirred and rubbed her face against the older girl's shoulder which caused said girl to blush slightly. Brown eyes fluttered open and Hermione took a moment to regain her senses in the dark before noticing she was rested against the senior. A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she sat up and cleared her throat.

"S-sorry." Hermione breathed as Jade smirked and straightened up. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," The dark haired girl answered as she stretched her arms above her head. "Maybe ten minutes." Blue eyes looked up at the large wall clock to her right and sighed as she stood and stretched again. "I should really be going though, it's getting late and I'm sure you'd like to get to bed. I'll just go change my clothes and…" A gentle hand grasped her arm before she could turn towards the laundry room and Jade looked down to see the younger girl standing next to her.

"Could you…do me a favor?" The sophomore asked timidly as Jade turned to look at her with her eyebrows raised slightly. "Will you stay with me tonight? I uhm…I don't want to stay here alone and I know we've only just met, but…well…I feel, safe with you here." Hermione was blushing furiously as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt and bit her bottom lip. "I mean…you don't have to, but…"

"I guess I could stay." The older student said as she rubbed the back of her neck and smirked. Jade walked over to her back pack by the door and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll just sleep on the couch?"

"Of course not!" The brunette giggled as she tugged the girl up the stairs after locking the front door. Jade smiled again as she let the shorter girl drag her around and into Hermione's bedroom once more. "You can sleep in here with me, the bed is more than big enough for both of us." Jade looked down at the ground nervously as she felt her face get a little hot while Hermione pulled the comforter back and slipped her legs under the sheet. "Will you get the light, please?" The senior sighed and nodded before flipping the light switch. She slipped under the covers on the bed and laid on her back to stair up at the ceiling fan.

"You're strange, Hermione Granger." She said softly as she folded her hands behind her head. "Anyone else in the school would be scared I'm going to murder them in their sleep, but not you." The younger girl chuckled as she rolled on her side to look at Jade who had a small grin on her face. The light of the moon was shining through Hermione's window as the clouds moved away and the light reflected in bright blue eyes.

"People just don't see you how I do." The young girl answered quietly as cerulean orbs glanced at her. "I don't know what you've done in the past to get so many people to be afraid of you, but I guess none of them were brave enough to get to know you better."

"You don't know what I've done." Jade said seriously as she closed her eyes and sighed before she felt a warmth against her right side. She opened one eye to see Hermione snugged against her as a wave of heat spread on her face.

"And you don't need to tell me." Hermione whispered as she rested her head on Jade's shoulder. "I can't explain it, but I just want to be near you. Is that bad?" Jade smirked as she relaxed and slipped her arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"As long as you don't mind people isolating you for being around me." The younger girl giggled quietly as she closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I don't."


	7. Chapter 7

So this was a little twist that I thought would be interesting to me so I put it into a story. It'd be interesting to see how this would play out in the future. Hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 7: Against the Grain

The war was over, Voldemort and his followers had succeeded in taking over the Wizarding world at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley had died in the battle, and Harry had been so distraught that the Dark Lord easily over powered him without actually killing him for some unknown reason. The Boy Who Lived was not a personal slave to the Dark Lord as well as his closest friend, Hermione Granger. It had been almost a year since the Battle at Hogwarts and things had spiraled out of control with the rise of the new government. Bellatrix Lestrange was now Headmistress of the school and the only house is Slytherin. Wizarding London was run down and desolate to anyone who wasn't a Death Eater, while Grimmauld Place was destroyed by Voldemort himself since most of the Order meetings went on there.

Jade McHale, one of Voldemort's most trusted followers was walking through the halls of Malfoy Manor one afternoon, the dark wizard had summoned her from work and she held herself firm as she walked into the parlor.

"You called for me, sir?" She spoke as she bend one knee and bowed her head in respect to the pale man.

"Ah, Jade," Voldemort chimed as his lips turned up into an evil grin. "Yes, I actually have a gift for you." He snapped his fingers and Fenrir Greyback appeared, pulling a brunette girl dressed in dirty rags. When she looked up at Jade, her dark brown eyes were burning with hatred as she clenched her jaw and tried to pull away from the massive werewolf that held her. "Lucius can no longer stand the sight of this mudblood in his manor. She seems to keep disrespecting him and his son, so I'm giving her to you, to reward you for your past service to me."

"My Lord," The raven haired girl said calmly as Greyback threw the girl and Jade gently caught her by her shoulders before she could fall. "Making me Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and gifting me my own estate was thanks enough. I can't ask anymore of you."

"Good thing you don't have to ask." The Dark Lord hissed as Nagini appeared as he stood and walked towards the blue eyed girl. "You're always so modest Jade, without you the war wouldn't have been won, without you, we'd still be fighting for the purification of this world. So this is my gift to you, a life given for the life you took. Just make sure to keep her in line." Voldemort chuckled as he grabbed the brunette's chin and looked her in the eyes. "Take the afternoon off and get this animal acquainted to your home, but watch out, she's feisty." He laughed again as he turned and walked away with Nagini. Jade bowed her head until he left the room before grabbing the brunette and apparating to her home. Her manor wasn't as large as Malfoy's, but she liked it since she had more land. She led the girl silently in by the arm as they walked up the large curving stair case and into the first room at the top of the stairs. Through there, she led the girl into another room, a bathroom, where Jade stopped and proceeded to unbind the brunette's wrists.

"You do know how to bathe?" Jade asked firmly as the brunette rubbed her wrists and glared at the taller woman before her. "It'd fare best for you if you'd acknowledge me when I speak to you."

"Yes," The girl hissed finally as she straightened up and scowled. "I know how to bathe. Just because He never let me doesn't mean I don't know how, thank you." Jade smirked at the fire in the girl's eyes before walking towards the clawed tub.

"Splendid." She quipped as she reached down and plugged the drain. She turned on the hot water before adding the cold to make sure it wasn't going to scald the girl's skin. "Get to it then, oh," Jade snapped her fingers and a silver cuff materialized on the brunette's wrist with the initials, J.L.M. on it. "Don't try to escape, because that," She pointed down at the cuff. "Will keep you on the grounds if you wander too far in a very unpleasant manner."

"Thanks for the warning." The girl's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she eyed the cuff.

"What is your name, by the way?" Jade asked as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "You do have a name, don't you?"

"It's Hermione." A smirk grew on Jade's lips as the brunette answered, she nodded before turning the brass knob and walking out of the bathroom.

x-x

Hermione waited until Jade had left the bathroom before stripping off her filthy garments and slipping into the hot water. It burned a little at first, but at the same time it felt equally cleansing as she sank down lower until the water was touching her chin.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked herself quietly before tipping her head back and submerging her grimy locks into the water. Within the year, she and Harry ad only just been captured five months prior, when they heard there was a resistance building in Scotland. Of course, this had been a set up. "Damned Malfoys, if I just would've kept my mouth shut I could've stayed with Harry." A sudden jolt of sadness filled her as she thought of her dearest friend back at Malfoy Manor, under the watchful eye of the Dark Lord. Apparently, calling Draco a spineless coward was frowned upon and had earned her the bruises that now adorned her upper back. The warmth of the water was soon soothing her anxiety and for a brief moment, she forgot she was enslaved, until there was a knock on the door.

"I have clothes for you when you finish." Hermione sighed at her broken daydream as reality came crashing back down around her. She was enslaved, for the rest of her natural life, Voldemort had won, and one of her best friend's was dead. Her hand searched blindly for the plug before tugging up with a jerk and stepped out of the tub. There was a dark green, fluffy towel hanging on a rack nearby that she wrapped herself in before catching her reflection in the mirror. The young witch had grown gaunt and pale where she was once healthy and fit, but five months of poor living and scraps for food will do that to a person. When she opened the door to the bathroom, Jade was sitting on the large, king sized bed with her elbows resting on her knees. This must've been Jade's room, it was too elaborate for anyone else. Hermione couldn't stop herself from lingering on the dark haired woman's face, she couldn't be more than twenty one, but she looked worn and empty. Blue eyes looked up to see the shorter girl wrapped in the large towel as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "They might be a bit big, you're a bit shorter than I am, but we will go out tomorrow and get you some proper attire." Brown eyes stared at the grey button up shirt and worn black slacks lying on the bed as the Death Eater rose and left the room. "I'll be waiting in the living room when you're finished."

"Wait," The brunette called before Jade could shut the door. "Where are my old clothes?"

"I burned them." The dark haired woman answered coldly. "They were beyond repair and with a start of a new life, something old should be destroyed." The door clicked shut as Hermione looked down at the offered garments and sighed. This woman was odd, none of the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor treated captured Order members like people, let alone like equals. Either way, the girl slipped on the clothes and dried her hair with the towel. She groaned in frustration at how long this took. Since her capture, her wand had been destroyed so she could hardly manage the simplest of spells without difficulty since she never really mastered wandless magic. She sighed again, this time to steady her nerves, before opening the door and stepping out of Jade's room. The house itself was very simple and elegant in a natural kind of way. Her eyes followed the décor as she descended the stairs and assumed the room with the roaring fire was the living room. Jade was sitting in a large leather chair in front of the fire and upon noticing Hermione, she beckoned her closer with her hand.

"A bit big, but they'll do for tonight." The woman observed as she stood and circled the brunette like prey. "Cale, could you come here please?" Her voice wasn't necessarily a yell or a shout, but it was a call and soon a young girl, probably around sixteen, came into the living room wearing a dark blue skirt and white blouse with a green sweater that contrasted her blonde hair.

"Yes, Mistress?" The girl curtsied and green eyes glanced towards Hermione curiously.

"Cale, this is Hermione," The Death Eater motioned to the brunette who nodded at the younger girl. "She's the new help and I wanted you to show her around the house and the grounds. I have to get back to the office to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Of course, Miss." Cale answered softly as she bowed her head before Jade disapparated with a soft crack and the two girls were left alone in the room. The blonde girl ushered Hermione back up the stairs and led her to a room that was two doors down from Jade's on the left. "This is your room." It wasn't small, but it wasn't as large as Jade's. Hermione found it rather cozy with a full size bed and a dresser with a mirror. "We are only allowed to be in here at night or if you're ill." They left the room and Cale showed her the bathroom that was on the right between their rooms.

"Do you have your own room too?" Hermione asked quietly as Cale led her to the study which was the door between the brunette's room and Jade's. "I shared a room at Malfoy's with four other girls in a room smaller than mine now."

"Yes, Miss is very generous despite the fact that she's a Death Eater." Cale answered with a small smile as she moved back down the stairs and into the dining room. "She took me in when I was only ten years old and even though I was muggle-born, she fed me and clothed me. She can be harsh though, so don't go trying to escape or anything like that." They made their way into the kitchen were the blonde girl showed Hermione where all the plates and silverware were along with the cellar where a large portion of the food was stored that they would collect from the gardens that had been canned. They then entered a room that was joined to the kitchen with a large brass tub and a faucet. "This is the laundry room, and speaking of, we should probably get started on it."

"So, you don't mind being a slave?" The brunette asked finally as her curiosity got the best of her. Here was this young girl who seemed to be enjoying her life despite being enslaved to a Death Eater. Cale smiled before nodding and dumping in a small basket of dark clothes. "Doesn't it bother you that Jade owns you?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Hermione." The blonde answered quietly as she scrubbed a black shirt. "Mistress takes care of me, so no, it doesn't bother me if I can repay her by doing some chores. You'll learn to appreciate her as well as time goes on. She's not like the others, oh, and you should put this on."

x-x

Around seven o'clock, after making dinner, Jade finally returned home with a soft crack. Cale was there immediately to take her master's cloak and hang it up as Jade walked briskly into the living room and flopped down on her leather chair.

"Fucking Malfoy," She hissed as Hermione offered her a glass of fire whiskey and handed it to the blue eyed woman. She was now wearing a white skirt that brushed her ankles, much more appropriate since she was to be serving. "Thinks he can go over my head and interrogate prisoners, slimy bastard." Jade threw back the alcohol in her glass and stood up, handing the brunette her empty glass. "Cale, Lucius and Draco will be here soon for dinner, please set two more places for them." The blonde nodded and disappeared into the kitchen as Hermione stood next to Jade to refill her glass. "Go help her please, it's been a while since she's had any help around here." The brunette nodded before following the younger girl as two soft cracks resonated through the house and Jade rose to greet her guests.

"McHale," Lucius greeted stiffly as he extended his hand and Jade shook it firmly. "What is you wanted to discuss."

"Over dinner, Lucius, please, this way." The raven haired woman ushered them into the dining room and Cale and Hermione had just finished setting the extra places. "Care for a drink?" Instead of answering, Lucius just held up his glass and the blonde girl poured some whiskey into his glass. Jade then looked at Draco. "What about you, young Malfoy?"

"No, thank you." The boy answered quietly as his eyes trailed to Hermione who was trying hard not to lose her temper at the sight of the Malfoys. Jade nodded as Clae and Hermione disappeared momentarily before returning with the meal that they placed on the table.

"I need to talk to you about your son, Lucius." Jade said finally after their first course of the meal. "He's been going over the Ministry's head, over **_my _**head to interrogate some rebels who were to be put on trial tomorrow. I'm assuming because Draco was involved with something and the prisoners had dirt on him." Her blue eyes glared at the young Malfoy who just scoffed and continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Voldemort is in power now, but he still wants a just judicial system and I can't overlook this…again."

"I assure you, ma'am," The elder Malfoy said calmly as he sipped his drink and eyed his son. "Draco had nothing to do with this mishap, he was with his mother and I last night while…" Jade raised her hand to silence him before sliding a piece of parchment towards Lucius.

"This is our prisoner interrogation list," She said cooly as she sipped her water as Malfoy senior's eyes scanned the paper. "Do you see that name, that's your boy's. Do you see the name next to it? That's Luna Lovegood's, in case you had trouble reading it." Lucius tensed as he read over the list. "She was not scheduled for interrogation and your son was not on duty, please, explain this to me." The woman sat back with her arms folded over her chest as Lucius began to stutter.

"Sh-shall we move this into the parlor for more privacy?" The elder wizard hissed nervously as he looked over at Hermione and Cale. Jade nodded as she stood and the Malfoys stood with her. "Not you, Draco, you stay here so Jade and I can discuss these matters."

"How am I supposed to defend myself if I'm not present?!" Draco spat as he clenched his fists.

"That's why your father is here, boy." Jade glared at him before turning to her servants. "Whatever is left over you can have, just make sure you clean up when you're finished."

"Of course, Mistress." Cale bowed her head and Hermione followed suit as the two Death Eaters disappeared down the hall. Hermione sighed heavily as she began clearing the table with Cale who was picking up all the leftover food and carrying it to the kitchen.

"Bitch," The blonde boy hissed as he flopped back down in his chair, running both hands through his platinum hair and closing his grey eyes. "Why can't she just look the other way like everyone else does?"

"Because Miss is very honorable," The younger girl answered as she cleared his plate. "And please, don't speak ill of my Mistress in her own home."

"Was I speaking to you, slave?" Draco growled as his eyes fell on the blonde girl before he stood up and pushed his chair back angrily. Hermione went to grab his goblet when she accidentally brushed her elbow against his shoulder. "Don't touch me you filthy mudblood!" He shouted before back handing her in the face. The goblet fell to the floor as Hermione fell hard holding her cheek where Draco's hand had made contact. There was rage blazing in grey eyes as the blonde boy walked towards her with his fist raised. Cale rushed over and hit him with a metal serving platter to keep him from attacking as Hermione struggled to her feet to no avail. The blow had blurred her vision as her head throbbed and she sat back down on the floor to try to regain her composure. "How dare you attack me!" This time, Malfoy took the young girl by the neck and pinned her against the wall. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Stop!" Hermione cried as she wobbled up to her feet and tried to pry the boy's hand away from Cale's willowy neck. Draco just grunted before tightening his grip as the blonde girl scratched frantically at his hand. Suddenly, there was a ferocious growl and Cale was released, gasping for air as Draco found himself hoisted off the ground. Bright blue eyes glared menacingly at him as he whimpered under the vice grip on the collar of his suit.

"How dare you attack my girls in my own house!" Jade roared, her canines had grown longer as she bared her teeth at the young Malfoy. "I should teach you a lesson on respect, you insolent little rodent." Hermione was helping Cale to her feet as she saw the ferocity in Jade's eyes as her grip tightened around Draco's collar.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelped as another deep growl resonated in her throat.

"Please, let him go, McHale!" Lucius called as he stood back from the action, fear creeping into his body at the sight of the slim built woman holding his son a clear foot off the ground. "It was…a misunderstanding, right Draco?" The younger wizard nodded frantically as Jade snorted and dropped him to the ground with a heavy thud. Draco stood up and ran to his father.

"How much longer are you going to make excuses for him, Lucius? He's a coward, plain and simple. A spoiled brat who thinks he can get away with anything right under your goddamned nose! Take care of him before I do, is that clear?!" Jade's voice was loud and demanding as she spoke to Malfoy who nodded and bowed his head to her slightly. "Leave now, Lucius, before I change my mind on your offer." The man nodded as he grabbed his son by the arm and disapparated. The two servants were still huddled behind Jade when she turned and looked at them. "Did he hurt you, Cale?"

"I'm fine, Miss." Her voice was a little raspy, but she did her best to smile at her mistress. "Just a sore neck, a little rest and I'll be as good as new." Hermione was astounded at what had just happened. Not only did Jade defend the girls, but she was ready to destroy Draco for laying a hand on the young blonde.

"And you, Hermione?" Blue eyes glanced over and Hermione felt them linger on the dark bruise that was forming on her cheek. "Did he do that to you?" The brunette nodded as her fingertips brushed her cheekbone and she winced. "Why don't you two take the rest of the night off, go bathe and relax."

"Of course not, Mistress!" Cale exclaimed as she briskly started to clear the rest of what was left on the table. "I can finish up here and then I'll rest when I at least get most of the dishes done…" Jade held her hand up to silence the girl who quieted immediately and bowed her head slightly as if she had been reprimanded.

"I haven't forgotten how to do dishes, Cale." Jade chuckled as pulled her hair back into a low pony tail and rolled her sleeves up on her dress shirt. "You and Hermione get upstairs and relax, that's an order." The brunette just stared as she watched Cale try and argue, but Jade was hearing none of it and the blonde eventually conceded and slowly trudged up the stairs until it was just Hermione alone with Jade. "I'd like to examine your head later, if you don't mind." Jade said before she disappeared into the kitchen momentarily before returning with a damp cloth to wipe down the large table. "To make sure you don't have a concussion."

"My head is fine," Hermione said quietly as she watched the blue eyed woman wipe the table off smoothly before replacing the candelabra that sat in the center when meals weren't being eaten. "But, uhm…if you insist, just come to my room when you're finished." Hermione wasn't one to take advantage of a situation, but if Jade was offering to do their chores, she wasn't going to argue. She turned and left the dining room as she heard the raven haired woman chuckle as she walked up the stairs. Once in her room, the brunette laid down on her bed with a heavy sigh. This was all becoming confusing for her. She was living a life of slavery, but it wasn't so bad in the McHale home. Hermione was treated with respect and Jade never ordered them around like Lucius and the Dark Lord had. In reality, when she thought about it, this wasn't a horrible situation. After a few minutes of her lying down with her eyes closed, there was a gentle knock on her door before Jade walked in. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and there were a couple water marks around the lower half of her shirt from scrubbing dishes.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked softly as she pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. "Have any headaches or blurred vision?" Hermione sat up to face the woman who gently grabbed her face and examined the bruise. "It doesn't look like it's too horrible, but that bruise might be there for a while." The brunette blushed slightly at the close contact as she averted her gaze to the ground as Jade brushed her thumb along the length of her cheek.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks." Hermione retorted quietly as she tried to look sternly at the blue eyed woman, but soon she found herself getting lost in blue eyes as Jade ran her hands down the length of the brunette's neck, gently massaging her muscles.

"Your neck is a little tense," Jade whispered as her brow furrowed slightly and Hermione swallowed hard at the sensation from gentle hands. "Probably from the initial hit, does this hurt?" Jade applied a little more pressure at the base of Hermione's skull and she winced. "You should try to soak in a hot tub before you go to bed tonight." The brunette blushed when she felt Jade's eyes move down her neck to her exposed collarbone as her fingertips brushed along it slowly. "You might have a stiff neck in the morning."

"As long as there's no long term damage." Brown eyes fluttered shut as she felt a warmth growing in her chest as Jade's fingers ran along her jaw gently. "Do you have any medical background?" Jade chuckled and shook her head slightly before sitting back and Hermione had to stifle a whimper at the loss of warm hands.

"Just muscles," The blue eyed woman answered as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm rather good with my hands, so I'm told." Hermione blushed again as she looked away and cleared her throat. "I'll let you get some rest, I'm sure you could use it." She stood and ran a hand through her raven hair. As she put her hand on the knob, Hermione stood and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered as a blush crossed her cheeks. Hermione wasn't used to thanking Death Eaters, let alone the one who held her captive. "For…well, for keeping Cale…and me safe. Anyone else, they just would've let Malfoy assault us." Brown eyes fell to the floor as Jade smirked and moved in front of the brunette.

"I'm not like other Death Eaters, Hermione." The woman said gently before brushing a stray curl away from the younger girl's face. "In time, I'm sure you'll come to like me." Before Hermione could react, Jade leaned forward and brushed her lips against her cheek. The brunette froze at the feather soft touch as goose bumps erupted on her skin. Her breathing was getting heavier as Jade pulled away and smirked. "You have a good night, Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks Mens and OnyxKunai for the reviews, I really like the plot for the last chapter so don't be surprised if you see a multi-chapter story from that. :D This is more so of little drabble I guess, I liked the concept but it's nothing super special. Hope you all enjoy either way!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Beginning

The Quidditch World Cup was amazing so far as Jade McHale, fifth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was walking through the crowds of people from various countries. She had first moved to the United Kingdom when she was twelve with her uncle after her parents deemed that the American schools weren't fit for their daughter's education.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Jadey?" Her uncle asked cheerily as he looked around at witches and wizards zooming around in the air, lighting off the colors of their team with their wands. "Exciting, eh?"

"Very, Uncle Sid," The blue eyed girl shouted over the crowd as they neared their tent. "You know I always love a good quidditch match." As they neared their makeshift home for the weekend, a man with a brown hat was waltzing towards them.

"Sid Reaver!" The man called jovially as he raised his hand and Jade noticed the group of people that were following him. "How are you, old chap?" Side smiled and grabbed the man's hand as four other red heads came into view along with Harry Potter and very familiar brunette, as well as the Diggorys. Jade smiled as she stepped forward and shook Cedric's hand. She had become good friends with the boy since last year after she had tutored him in Ancient Runes.

"Hey, Ced." She greeted warmly as he smiled at her while rubbing a hand through his thick locks. "Having a good holiday?" Jade found herself falling victim to British terms and accent every now and then after living in London for almost five years.

"Can't complain." The boy answered as he adjusted the back over his shoulder. "You know the Weasleys, yeah? And Potter and Granger too?"

"Of course," Jade smiled warmly at the twins who were a grade above her and the three who were a year below. "Good to see you all." Her blue eyes fell on Hermione who gave her a small wave before Jade offered her hand. "Nice to see you out of the library, Hermione." The girl blushed as she shook Jade's hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. The younger red headed girl smirked and gently nudged the brunette as Mr. Weasley bid Side farewell and walked into the tent next to theirs. "Guess we'll be neighbors." Harry and Ron waved as they followed the twins into the tent as Hermione lingered as the Diggorys left and Jade's uncle entered their own tent.

"How has your summer been, Jade?" Hermione asked quietly as she took a few steps closer and rubbed her arm nervously. Jade smirked as she ran her hand through her long black hair.

"Well, very well," She smiled at Hermione who was chewing on her bottom lip in a very adorable manner. "And yours?"

"Pleasant so far," The brunette averted her gaze to the ground as she sighed. "Although I've never been too keen on quidditch, but it really is a sight to see." The girls stood there in an awkward silence for a moment as Hermione dug the toe of her shoe into the ground. They had known each other for years now and the uneasiness between them was thick as Jade sighed and shook her head.

"This is ridiculous." Before Hermione could respond, Jade grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her forward. Their lips met gently as a soft squeak escaped Hermione's throat. The brunette soon melted and returned the kiss as Jade pulled away slowly, both girls breathing heavier than before. "So I kissed you last year, big deal. I kissed you just now and you didn't stop me. I won't have this…tension between us when there's no reason for it. I like you Hermione and I know you like me too." The Gryffindor was blushing wildly as she grasped Jade's flannel in her hands like it was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"I…I don't know what I feel." Hermione whispered as she touched her lips with her fingertips. "You keep surprising me, catching me off guard. How am I supposed to know how I fell if we don't talk about it?"

"You kissed me back." Jade's voice was soft as she rested her hands on the shorter girl's upper arms. "Both times, Hermione, and I gave you a lot of time to pull away or slap me if you didn't like it."

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ginny poked her head out of the tent and looked at the two girls curiously since they were in such close proximity of one another. "Erm…dad says breakfast is gonna be ready soon, will you help me set the table?"

"Sure, Gin," The brunette nodded as she turned back to Jade. "Just give me a minute, ok?" The red headed girl nodded as she disappeared back into the tent silently. "Can we talk about this later?" Jade nodded as she let her hands slide down Hermione's arms which sent a shudder through the younger girl.

"You know where to find me." The raven haired girl murmured as she gave the brunette a small smile and disappeared into her tent. Hermione let out a shaky breath as she straightened her clothes and pushed the flap of the tent open. Though seeming snug on the outside, the tent was almost as spacious as the first floor of the Burrow. There were two different coves for sleeping, a large sofa by a wood stove in the center, and a little kitchenette complete with a table big enough to accommodate all the Weasleys and then some.

"So what was all that about?" Ginny asked as she handed plate to Hermione who started placing them gently on the wood table. "You two looked rather cozy." The red head smirked as she set glasses in front of every plate.

"It was nothing, Ginny." The older witch said quietly as she gathered silverware. "We were just talking."

"Come off it, Hermione." Ginny arched an eyebrow at Hermione as she leaned over the table to get closer. "I know you kissed her last year, you told me or have you forgotten? And from the looks of it, she wanted to do it again." The brunette blushed, not telling Ginny that Jade actually had kissed her again. "So I'm sure it wasn't 'nothing'."

"I don't know, Gin." Hermione said finally as she finished placing napkins around the table. "Jade and I have always been friends, not great, but friends nonetheless. When she kissed me last year, I didn't know what to think. I had never been kissed before, by a girl no less."

"Do you think she's attractive?" The youngest Weasley asked which made Hermione's cheeks erupt in a deep blush as she stared at her younger friend.

"Who is attractive?" Fred and George entered the kitchen and sat in the chairs opposite of one another, resting their feet on the table. "I mean, obviously we are…"

"But tell us something we don't know." George finished with a smug smirk on his face.

"Jade McHale," Their sister answered nonchalantly as Hermione looked at her with dread forming on her face. "Do you think she's attractive?"

"I didn't know you fancied birds, little sis." Fred jeered as he winked at his sister which caused Ginny's face to burn bright red.

"I don't!" She argued as she glared at her older brother. "I was just asking a general questions." Hermione sighed in relief, thankful that Ginny hadn't spilled the beans.

"Well," George started as he rubbed his chin. "To any bird or bloke who fancies girls, they'd have to ruddy blind if they didn't think Jade was one of the hottest girls in the school."

"Funny too!" Fred added.

"And charming." His twin said pointing at his brother.

"And smart." Fred seemed to hold more enthusiasm than his brother as he put his feet down and rested his elbows on the table. "Although she can be quite the witch when she wants to be."

"Have a little crush do you, Fred?" Ginny teased as her older brother blushed and cleared his throat.

"The point being," George swooped in to save his brother from any more teasing. "Jade's not as attractive on the outside, she's attractive on the inside too other than her sarcastic nature. Really the bloke who nabs her will be envied by many. Though I've noticed she's never had a boyfriend since she's been here, maybe you should ask her out, Freddy." His brother flushed again and grumbled something no one heard before standing up and trudging away with George in tow, laughing.

"What about you, 'Mione?" The red headed girl asked again. "Do you see what my brothers see?" Hermione had never really stopped to analyze the Ravenclaw girl like that. Sure, Jade was physically beautiful , any one with eyes could see that, but did she see the charm?

"I know she's physically attractive," She whispered as her brow furrowed in through and she thought back on the time spent with the raven haired girl. "She's always been kind to me and courteous." That's when she envisioned Jade's eyes, those blue orbs that were dark on the outside of the irises and bright blue around her pupils. She remembered after their first kiss how Jade had looked at her with such caring and Hermione felt a flutter in her chest which caused her breath to hitch slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ginny mused as she gave the brunette a knowing look.

x-x

Jade was sitting on the sofa in her tent, twirling her ebony wand languidly between her fingers. She had been thinking about Hermione ever since they had left school last year.

_"Hermione, what in the bloody hell happened to you?" Jade asked as she gently held the brunette by the shoulders and examined her wounds. They were outside of the Great Hall where the feast signifying the end of the year was commencing. "Are you all right?" Hermione smiled at her friend's concern even though her wounds had already been treated._

_ "Had a nasty run in with the Whomping Willow." She answered quietly as Jade's finger tips lightly brushed her cheek and noticed the slight blush that dusted the brunette's cheeks. "I was helping Madame Sprout tend to it and accidentally broke on of its branches." The truth really being they had been attacked because they followed a transfigured Sirius Black to the Shrieking Shack, but she couldn't tell the Ravenclaw that._

_ "I hate that tree." Jade hissed as she looked at Hermione's bandaged hands carefully. "You're ok though?" Hermione nodded as Jade pulled her into a gentle embrace and sighed heavily. "Good, I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you." Before Jade could control herself, her lips were pressed softly against Hermione's as the brunette gasped softly before her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed Jade back._

Jade sighed heavily again as she closed her eyes and laid her wand down on her stomach

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her." She said to no one in particular as she watched the people buzzing around outside. Her uncle had gone to nap since they had woken up extra early to get there before everyone else. Jade sat up and yawned before pocketing her wand and exiting the tent. The sun was higher in the sky and the Ravenclaw stretched her arms over her head before trekking out to explore the festivities of the World Cup. There were performers and aurors that were patrolling all over the place as she weaved her way through the large crowds to see a small area that was less packed with booths all over promoting different quidditch team or selling novelties. It really was lively and a smile spread on the girl's lips as a vendor handed her a small blue flower.

"Jade!" The blue eyed girl turned around to see her housemate and teammate, Cho Chang, making her way through the crowd. "I didn't know you'd be here! Who are you cheering for?"

"The Irish of course." Jade answered as she shrugged her shoulder and her friend smiled widely at her. "Although I hear France put up a good fight."

"They always have a good team." Cho said as they started walking past all the vendors and eying what they were selling. "It also helps when you have a squad of Veelas distracting the other players." Jade laughed as she twirled the flower in between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh, a Cymbidium Orchid! Who gave you that?"

"A man passing by," Jade smirked as she glanced over to Cho and handed her the petite flower. "Is it special?"

"Orchids are a very popular flower." The seeker answered as she examined the flower closely. "They have many meanings, but they usually represent beauty and perfection because they are geometrically correct."

"You know a lot about flowers, huh?" Cho smiled and nodded as she handed the blue blossom back to Jade.

"My grandmother is very keen on muggle botany and I guess I've picked it up when she comes to spend the summers with us." A bright smile flashed across her face as she found a vendor that was selling merchandise for the Irish team. "Are you going to give it to someone?"

I have someone in mind." Jade mumbled as Cho bought a scarf the color of the Irish flag and a hate with a four leave clover on it. "You look ridiculous, Chang." Jade teased and Cho just smiled as she held her head high.

"Anything for my team." The girls laughed as they made their way back towards the camping area, which was quite an effort since it was afternoon and people had busted out the butterbeers and fire whiskey. As they neared the line of trees, Jade spotted Hermione sitting under a shade tree, a large book in her lap.

"I'll see you, Cho." Jade waved as her friend jogged off towards her own tent. The girl sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and walked over towards the Gryffindor girl. Hermione looked really focused as the Ravenclaw approached with a smirk playing on her lips. She went around a few trees silently until she was behind the brunette and began stalking slowly.

"Don't even think about it, Jade." Hermione said airily as she flipped a page in her book, not tearing her gaze away to acknowledge the raven haired girl as Jade was about to grab her shoulders.

"How did you know it was me?" The older girl asked with a groan and sat down next to the brunette. "Did you hear me?"

"Call it intuition." Brown eyes glanced up and Hermione grinned at the older witch playfully.

"You saw me, didn't you?" Hermione giggled and nodded as she marked her page before shutting the leather bound tome on her lap. Jade huffed and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Spoil sport, what are you reading, anyways?" Hermione flipped her book over and showed Jade the cover of her worn copy. She noticed the kindness in her blue eyes as she tucked a stray lock of black hair behind her ear and Hermione felt another flutter in her stomach.

"J-just Hogwarts: A History." The brunette answered as she looked away and sighed, mentally cursing herself for her stutter. "It's one of my favorite books, has been ever since I learned I was going to be attending Hogwarts." Jade chuckled as she ran a finger down the spine of the worn book.

"I see you've gotten some good reading out it." Jade teased as she smirked at Hermione who blushed prettily. "Here," She said handing the younger with the small flower. "An old man handed this to me, but I've never been one to carry a flower. It reminds me of you." Hermione eyed the flower and smiled as the Ravenclaw continued to speak. "Cho said they represent beauty and perfection, and I thought of you. You try so hard to be the perfect student Hermione. I swear, sometimes you focus so hard I'm surprised you don't set things on fire with your concentration." The brunette couldn't help but giggle as she thought of herself studying and nodded her head in understanding.

"I know," Said finally running a hand through her hair and sighing. "An insufferable know-it-all, as Snape calls me."

"Well, you're not insufferable," The older witch smiled as she nudged the girl gently with her shoulder. "But you are quite the know-it-all. Still, I think this flower fits you."

"Because I'm the perfect student?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked up to see Jade staring dreamily up into the blue sky.

"Because you're beautiful." The sincerity in Jade's voice caught the brunette off guard as blue eyes glanced down to look into her brown orbs. Hermione's breath caught momentarily as the Ravenclaw shot her a charming smile and heat began to spread on her cheeks. "Do you want to have that talk now?" The brunette sighed as she nodded and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"Jade," She started quietly as the blue eyed girl who was averting her gaze to the ground. "I'll admit that I do feel something for you, but it's so new. I've never thought of you like that before and when you kissed me, I was literally stunned." Jade nodded as she sighed and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"Do you wish I hadn't?" Her blue eyes fell on Hermione as the brunette blushed. "Kissed you, I mean." The blush on the brunette's cheeks grew down her neck as she shook her head and began fidgeting with her hands.

"No," Hermione whispered as she thought back on the kisses. "I think I still would've come to have feelings for you even if you hadn't kissed me, but I wouldn't take them back. Maybe just changed the circumstance or had it be a more mutual thing." Jade nodded with a small smirk tugging on her lips as she moved a little closer to Hermione, placed a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was looking into bright blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you now?" The Ravenclaw asked quietly as she slowly inched her face closer. Hermione shuddered slightly as she swallowed hard and nodded before her eyes fluttered shut. Jade moved her hand so it was cupping the Gryffindor's face and closed the gap between their lips with a warm, gentle kiss. Hermione couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips or the hand that moved to the back of Jade's neck, but at the moment she didn't care as she leaned up to press her lips firmly against the older girl's. Jade was the first to break the kiss as she reluctantly pulled away breathing heavily as she stared into Hermione's brown eyes. "Was that better." The brunette could only nod, still struck by the sensations she had felt when their lips had touched and how much more enjoyable it had been when she was expecting the kiss. "So, uhm…does this mean we're…together?" Hermione hadn't really thought about that. She had been too focused on trying to decide if she had actually been attracted to Jade in such a way and then distracted by the kiss to think about the future, but that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"If…if that's what you want." She answered as she blushed prettily and the blue eyed girl smiled before lacing their fingers together.

"Is that what you want?" A small smile spread on Hermione's lips as she gave Jade's hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. "Then of course that's what I want."

x-x

The game was great, even though Hermione didn't enjoy quidditch, she was glad she had the opportunity to see the World Cup championship game. She was sitting with Ginny at the kitchen table as The twins, Ron and Harry were going on about the game, very loudly one might add as there were loud booms resonating in the air outside of their tent.

"Sounds like the Irish are getting their pride on." George said as he looked towards the flap of the tent as his father walked through and tried to pipe down the commotion.

"Stop!" Mr. Weasley said as he grabbed his son by the shoulder and they calmed immediately. "Quiet down! It's not the Irish." The silence in the tent was deafening as Hermione looked around and saw the anxiety on Arthur's face as he ran out of the tent as they all followed. There were tents being set on fire as Hermione noticed a group of black, hooded figures were cursing people left and right. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility now! All of you, get back to the port key!" The teens nodded as the twins grabbed Ginny and made their way through the crowd.

"Hermione, come on!" Ron yelled as he followed Harry. "We have to get out of here!" Hermione glanced back over at the tent next to theirs and saw Jade emerge with her wand drawn.

"Jade!" The brunette yelled as the girl whipped her head around to look at the brunette.

"Reducto!" A man yelled as Jade spun and deflected the spell. Hermione froze as she watched the girl duel the masked man.

"Expelliarmus!" Jade shouted as the man's wand was thrown from his hand and with another flick of her wand, he was sent flying. "Hermione!" Jade called as she jogged over to the girl and grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here!" A few more figures appeared as Hermione gasped before Jade pulled her forward and through the crowd.

"Stupefy!" A figure yelled and the spell flew past the brunette's head. Jade pulled the girl forward so she was in front of her before turning and whipping her wand through the air.

"Impedimenta!" Jade's spell his the shadow in the chest and sent him flying through the air as Hermione tightened her grip on the Ravenclaw. There was chaos all around them and in the ruckus; Hermione had lost sight of Ron and Harry. Suddenly she tripped and lost Jade's hand as she covered her head to protect herself from the rush of feet that were around her. Screaming filled her ears as another tent was set ablaze and people rushed out of it before being burned. A sharp pain filled her left ankle as she felt a heavy weight fall on it and cried out in pain. Panic was filling the brunette's mind as she began to whimper and looked down at her ankle that had been crushed after it was trampled. Through the thundering of feet, Hermione suddenly felt a hand grab her by the upper arm and hoist her up. Blue eyes were looking apologetically at her as Jade slipped held her steady. "Are you all right?!"

"I…I think I sprained my ankle." Hermione whimpered as she tried to put weight on her foot and a sharp pain shot through her leg. Jade cursed as she saw the pain flash across her girl's face. Another large explosion erupted as the girls flinched and the masked figures made their way towards them again. Jade scowled before leaning forward and scooping the brunette up bridal style.

"Hang on," Jade whispered as Hermione wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and blushed despite the situation. The Ravenclaw started running and weaving through people while Hermione was in awe at the blue eyed girl's strength.

"Stop." A firm voice ordered as a man stood in their path. Jade halted as she glared at the man and Hermione looked from the metal skull mask to her rescuers scowling face. "Where do you think you're going? You caused us quite a bit of trouble, little girl."

"Just let us go." The blue eyed girl hissed as she tightened her grip on Hermione. "I don't want any trouble."

"And yet you've cursed a few of my men." The figure's voice was deep, but calm as he drew his wand and brown eyes looked at Jade. "So, let's duel." Jade's scowl deepened as she glared at the figure who was waiting patiently for her. Finally, the Ravenclaw scoffed and walked a few feet away before gently setting Hermione down on the ground.

"Jade," Hermione whispered as she lost contact from the taller girl. "Please, don't do this." Blue eyes reflected the orange light from the fires around them and Jade smiled before kneeling down. The brunette gasped as Jade planted a lingering kiss on the Gryffindor's forehead.

"I'll be ok," She answered firmly as she pursed her lips into a thin line. "But if things get out of hand, you get out of here ok?" Before Hermione could answer, Jade stood and drew her wand. The man chuckled as he bowed his head and the blue eyed girl followed suit.

"You're brave to be dueling a Death Eater." The figure mused as he took his stance and Jade took hers.

"Your title doesn't concern me one bit." Jade spat as she gripped her wand and waited for the first move. She had always viewed dueling like chess and she never wanted to make the first move. Better to see what's coming than to give yourself away with the first move. "So why don't you just get started so we can leave."

"So smug." He raised his wand as Jade braced herself and glanced over at Hermione who was watching, her expression full of anxiety. Without a word, the man sent a curse flying that Jade deflected and sent a curse of her own. Hermione watched in awe that Jade was using silent magic. "A bit more advanced than I expected." The Death Eater said as he rubbed his chin. "This will be interesting, Diffindo!" The cutting curse flew right for Jade's face as the girl dodged and countered.

"Aqua eructo!" A large jet of water erupted from Jade's wand and hit the Death Eater in the chest, sending him to the ground. Not one to waste time, Jade sent another curse at the fallen figure. "Incarcerous." Heavy metal chains flew out and tangled themselves around the man who began to curse and struggle against them. Jade huffed as she pocketed her wand and jogged over to where Hermione sat. "Let's go." She whispered as she picked the brunette up again and instead of running where everyone else was headed, the Ravenclaw turned and headed towards the tree line to her right.

"Jade, that was brilliant!" Hermione praised as a smirk spread on the older girl's face. "But, won't you get in trouble for using magic outside of school?"

"I didn't really have a choice, Hermione." Jade huffed as they jogged towards the small patch of woods. "If they try and put me on trial then I'll explain myself, it helps that I had a witness."

"I'm not done with you yet!" A voice boomed and Jade turned to see the Death Eater walking towards them. "I won't be bested by a child." He sent a few curses flying as Jade ducked and Hermione screamed as one connected solidly with the Ravenclaw's back. Hermione yelped as she flew out of Jade's arms and hit the ground. When she looked over at her rescuer's body, she saw a large burn mark on her back by her right shoulder.

"Jade, are you all right?" The brunette crawled over to Jade who managed to get herself up on her hands and knees. "Your shoulder."

"I'm fine." Jade grunted as she winced when she tried to move her right arm. "Just a burn, are you ok?" Hermione nodded as she looked up and saw the man coming closer. The Ravenclaw growled, and not just a frustrated grunt like most humans growled. She actually growled like an angry animal as she rose to her feet and face the man.

"You have some fight." He sneered as he flicked his wand and sent a bright red jet of light towards Jade. Hermione watched in horror as the light head straight for the blue eyed girl and then noticed that Jade's wand was lying in front of Hermione's hands.

"Jade!" She cried as the light go closer and the raven haired girl braced herself for the hit. Hermione drew her wand to try and protect her friend, but to her surprise Jade just grunted before waving her hand in front of her and deflected the spell, then thrust her hand forward as a white light shot from her hand, hitting the man hard in the chest. Hermione was again, awe struck as she looked at Jade's eyes that were glowing bright blue as she turned and walked back towards the brunette. "Jade…what?"

"I'll explain later." Jade's voice was raspy as a look of exhaustion graced her features before she crouched down and picked the Gryffindor up again. "Maybe when we're not being chased by Death Eaters."


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys, here's another and I promise you this will become a full length because I love it so. And monkgirl, I have so many ideas that my girlfriend thinks I should switch up characters and write my own book lol. Thanks for all who review and I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it :D AN:2...fixed some typos and whatnot :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Alone Together

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her wavy locks. "You're only leaving for a few weeks, I hardly think I need a babysitter at my age." It had been three years after the the war had been won and Hermione and Ron had been living together as soon as she had finished her final year at Hogwarts two years ago. It was expected of them and honestly, Hermione was rather content living with her best mate and thought eventually they'd be wed.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, 'Mione." The red headed man retorted as he closed his suitcase on the couch and running a hand through his unruly red hair.. "This guy that Harry and I and are going after, he's very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Ron gave his girlfriend a small smile as he glanced over at her over his shoulder while she folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"But did it have to be McHale?" The brunette groaned as Ron chuckled and stood up straight before placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. Jade McHale was a twenty-four year old auror Ron had been mentored by when he had started his own training and they had become good friends since he and Harry ended up being sent with her on many missions. "She's so…serious all the time."

"She's a damn good auror, Hermione." Her boyfriend answered as he pulled away from her and grabbed his luggage. "I trust her to keep you safe since Ginny is out of the country with quidditch and everyone else is busy doing their own thing. You could always go stay at the Burrow, y'know." Hermione shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Weasley doting on her for a month as a small whimper sang into the air from the bassinet that was next to the couch. Hermione walked over and picked up a little bundle wrapped in a light pink swaddle. "Besides," He continued as he looked down at the small baby girl with strawberry blonde fuzz on her head. "I want someone here to look after little Rosie too." Even though they weren't married yet, life happens unexpectedly, and Ron and Hermione became early parents of a little girl, just six months old. Ron, of course, wanted to marry immediately, but Hermione being the independent and practical woman she was, wasn't ready to settle down at such a young age. "Just indulge me, ok?" Hermione nodded as she set the little girl back down as her boyfriend kissed her forehead, then walked into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'll owl you when I can." He smiled and without another word, green flames engulfed him and he was gone. The brunette sighed heavily and she sat down with a huff on the plush leather couch before opening a book on her lap. She was nervous having Jade staying with her while Ron was gone, but the girl was a trusted friend of the red head's and Hermione really didn't like staying home alone, as much as she had protested to the company earlier. Suddenly, the fireplace lit up and a lean, black haired woman stepped out with a large dufflebag and a leather satchel over her shoulder.

"Afternoon, Hermione." Jade greeted in her smooth, calm voice as her blue eyes glanced over to see Rose in her temporary bed. "A special hello to you, little one." The baby cooed as Jade smiled and then turned her gaze back to her new housemate for the month. Hermione gave a small smile at seeing Jade address the baby. The blue eyed woman had been to her home a handful of times over the past two years of knowing Ron and the brunette hardly knew anything about her, but the way her gaze softened when she looked at Rose made her feel a little better. "Ron leave then?"

"Just a moment before you arrived." Hermione answered as she closed her book and rose from the couch. "Come, I'll show you to the guest room so you can put your things away." As much as Hermione felt awkward around the dark haired American, she was equally enthralled by her nature and the fact that her appearance rivaled that of Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Jade followed silently up the stairs after the brunette and down the hall to the room that was two doors down from her host's. "Roses's room is next to yours, that won't be a problem, will it?"

"Of course not." Jade answered as she set her bags down at the food of her bed and slipped off her cloak. "Can't very well request things in someone else's home."

"Right." The brunette sighed as she averted her gaze to the ground. "Well, I'll be in the study if you need me. You know where the kitchen and everything is?" Jade nodded silently as she glanced at the girl over her shoulder. "Great, well…see you in a bit then." She didn't notice the smirk on Jade's face as she left and headed back downstairs to do some work. Hermione had gotten a pretty cushy job in the Department of International Magic and Cooperation as well as helping write laws in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Jade sighed as she looked out her window at London before grabbing her satchel again and heading down the stairs. She passed the study on the way to the living room and saw Hermione scrawling feverishly on a scroll. Jade paused for a moment and groaned.

"I know you don't really fancy the idea of me being here." Jade cursed inwardly at herself for letting her speech slip into British idioms, but how could she help it after living in England since she was thirteen? She even went to Hogwarts with the Golden Trio, albeit three years ahead of them. "But this is a favor to Ron, so perhaps we should try and get to know each other better. I feel like I know Rose better than I know you." That being said, Jade continued on to the living room and sat down on the couch. The older woman had heard of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley being the best friends of Harry Potter, but other than that, all she knew of Hermione now was the same as when they were in a school, a bookworm/know-it-all. Jade sighed as she flopped down on the couch and opened her satchel to pull out some paper work of her own she needed to file by tomorrow. Her ears perked up when she heard Rose gurgle in the bassinet to her left and smiled when two, very tiny hands reached up into the air as another coo filled the room.

"Hang on, Rosie." Hermione's voice rang from the other room. "I know you're hungry." As if the child could understand her mother and just didn't have the patience to wait, she let out another whiny screech that caused the blue eyed woman to jump slightly. Jade smirked and stood up before gently lifting the baby up from the crib and into the air.

"Impatient." The blue eyed woman whispered as she looked into baby blue eyes of Rose that resembled those of Ron. "Just like your father. Surely you can wait a moment until your mum gets out here?" Rosie squealed as Jade lifted her over her head a few times and Hermione walked out of the study. She paused when she heard her infant giggling as Jade lifted her up and brought her back down. Something stirred in her at that moment, seeing the older girl playing so well with her daughter, a gentle flutter in her chest as she noticed the bright, toothless smile of her Rose and the gentleness in Jade's bright blue eyes. "See? Forgotten already how hungry you were. Let's hope you don't have Wheezy's appetite or you'll eat your poor mum out of house and home." Rosie just cooed quietly as Jade looked at the baby straight in the eye and smiled warmly. "You must have your mother's intellectual prowess to understand me so."

"Let's hope so." Hermione intervened as she walked forward as both Jade and Rose turned their heads at the brunette's voice. A slight blush dusted Jade's cheeks as she cleared her throat and offered the child to Hermione. "If you don't mind holding her for a bit longer so I can get her bottle?"

"Uh…sure." The taller woman mumbled quietly as she cradled the bundle in her right arm. "Take your time." The younger woman nodded as she walked past Jade and into the kitchen to pull out a bottle and waved her wand to warm it.

"Would you like some tea?" She called as she pulled the kettle out and began filling it with water.

"Sure." Came her guest's short answer and with another wave of her wand, the kettle lifted itself onto the stove top. Hermione sidestepped over and ignited the burner as she pulled out two mugs and box of assorted teas. Jade came into the kitchen with a squirming baby that was smiling and reaching towards her mother. "I think she wants you." A brights mile crossed the younger witch's lips as she extended her hands and took her little girl into her arms. There was an awkward silence for a moment as they sat down at the table and Hermione fed Rose her bottle, waiting for the water to boil. "So…how is almost married life treating you?" Hermione smiled a bit as she noticed Jade's apprehension in making small talk.

"Pretty well, very busy." The younger witch answered as she peered down at the baby falling asleep in her lap. "With my job and this little one, I hardly get time for myself."

"Ron doesn't help?" Jade asked quietly as the kettle began to whistle. Hermione made to get up, but Jade held out her hand to keep her still. "I'll grab it, wouldn't want to wake the little flower." The brunette wasn't used to getting much help from her boyfriend and watched the raven haired auror as she stood up and took the kettle off the stove. "What sort of tea do you want?"

"Earl Grey, please." She answered as she heard water rushing into mugs and spoons being clinked as they stirred tea. Jade returned a second later, placing a steaming mug in front of Hermione. "Thank you."

"Bugger," Jade hissed as she waved her hand and a bowl of sugar cubes floated to the table. "Sorry, forgot to ask if you take sugar, but anyway, does Ron not help out?" Hermione plopped two sugar cubes into her mug and stirred it lazily as Rose began to snore softly.

"He's usually pretty tired when he gets home." Hermione said flatly as she sipped her tea. "I'm just lucky I can work from home or I'd be very on edge. I don't think Ron was ready to be a father quite yet." Jade nodded as she blew on her tea. "What about you? How's life been being a single, top ranking auror?"

"Busy." The older woman chuckled as she ran her hand through dark locks. "The auror part at least, being single is sort of boring at my age, dating is rather tedious." Hermione nodded as she listened to her guest. "But it's hard to find a bird around here willing to date someone with such a dangerous profession." The brunette almost spit out her tea as she started coughing and Jade smirked.

"You…you fancy girls?" She managed to get out before clearing her throat.

"Very much so," The blue eyed woman nodded as she leaned back in her chair, making the old wood creak. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Hermione squeaked as she shook her head vigorously. She didn't have a problem with lesbians or gay men, seeing as Percy Weasley came out not a year ago and Luna Lovegood had been seen with countless witches. "I…just, well…you're…so, uhm…"

"Too dashing to be a lesbian?" Jade laughed again as she sat forward and sipped her tea. "Well, I do have some tomboyish tendencies. Besides, women are too beautiful to ignore." Hermione couldn't help, or stop her blush as she stared at her mug. Jade just chuckled as she set her empty cup down and smirked. "Don't worry, Hermione, you're not my type." Hermione nodded as she gave Jade a nervous smile. After tea, Hermione had laid Rose down for a nap and came back downstairs to see Jade sitting on the couch, hunched over the coffee table filling out some papers.

"How come I didn't know?" The brunette asked quietly as she sat down on the couch, a space between her and the older witch. "I've known you for two years now and didn't find out until today."

"We've known about one another since Hogwarts, Hermione." Jade mumbled as she set her pen down and rubbed the back of her neck before leaning back into plush cushions. "But you didn't actually know me, we were barely acquaintances up until recently. Definitely not good enough friends for me to be telling you about my personal, dating life." Hermione nodded, she understood that and really it was none of her business, but for some reason this made her all the more curious to learn more about the overly attractive girl. "Besides, it's not like it would affect anything, right?"

"Right." Again, the former Gryffindor nodded.

x-x

Across London, in an abandoned warehouse there was a gathering of three dark figures with white porcelain masks covering their faces.

"You're sure those two aurors are gone?" One man with a deep voice said firmly as a shorter one nodded.

"They left this morning." He hissed as the taller man turned and folded his hands behind his back. "What are you going to do? They're just chasing after a decoy after all, eventually they will figure it out and come looking for you sir."

"Then we should cause some havoc before then, shouldn't we?" The two other men looked at each other for a moment before looking back at their leader.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"We are going to hit them where it hurts the most." The man said with an evil chuckle. "I hear the red headed bloke has a family, perhaps you and Jacoby should pay them a visit soon."

x-x

A week passed swiftly for Hermione since Jade had agreed to watch Rose while she went into the office to get some work done. She hadn't actually been into the Ministry for almost two months since Ron had been busy with this new dark wizard that had been causing the aurors some hassle. Her boyfriend had owled her earlier that week, not giving her much information, but assuring he was all right and promising to contact her again when time was willing.

"Bonjour, 'Ermione!" Fleur greeted as she entered the brunette's office in the Department for Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures and set a small stack of papers on her desk. "It's good to see you back at the office. Is someone watching Rosie?"

"Hullo, Fleur." Hermione smiled at her friend as she flipped through the pages of newly submitted complaints and law adjustments. "And it's good to be back. I dunno if Ron told Bill or not, but he's having Jade McHale staying at the house while he's gone. He insists on extra protection and she agreed to babysit since I haven't been into the office for a while."

"Ah, that's so kind of 'er." The blonde witch mused as she sat down for a moment in the leather chair in front of Hermione's desk. "That's great, do tell 'er I said 'allo."

"You know her?" The younger witch asked as she set down her quill and looked into Fleur's pale blue eyes.

"Of course!" The Veela smiled brightly as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "We dated for a few months when I first moved 'ere."

"You dated women?" Hermione asked, not trying to hide her shock and Fleur chuckled before nodding her head. "Since when?"

"Since I can remember, mon amie." Fleur looked up and tapped her chin in thought. "It's different with Veela, 'Ermione. We don't discriminate between sexes when we date since our chosen mates could be male or female." Hermione nodded as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. She learned something new about someone every day, it seemed.

"Well, was she good to you in your time together?" The brunette's curiosity got the best of her as she found herself wanting to know more about Fleur and Jade's past relationship. "I mean, you broke up obviously, was it messy?"

"No, no," The Veela waved her hand dismissively and smiled at her younger friend. "It was a mutual decision, we both 'ad wanted something different. I was ready to settle down and start a family and Jade just wasn't." The brunette's mind started to wander to images of Jade and Rose over the past few days and how well the older woman handled her daughter. "She was an extraordinary lover though."

"F-Fleur!" Hermione squeaked as she began to feel her cheeks get hot as images of Jade and Fleur in bed began manifesting in her mind before she could stop them. Fleur just laughed at the witch's expression and stood up to leave.

"I forget 'ow conservative you English can be." She teased as she winked at Hermione before heading out the door. "Au revoir, 'Ermione." Thoroughly flustered by the imaginings in her head, Hermione stood up to stretch her legs and look out at the busy street below her office. She suddenly found herself replacing Fleur in her thoughts and her blush deepened as she felt a pressure building in her stomach and the flutter in her chest. Her curiosity towards Jade had grown exponentially over the week and she found herself wondering what it would be like with a woman, specifically, her boyfriend's good mate. She had never had these thoughts before, but being around the raven haired auror and seeing how well she treated her daughter made it easy to like the older woman.

"Knock, knock." Hermione whipped her head around to see the object of her less than appropriate thoughts standing in the doorway with a diaper bag over one shoulder and Rose in her other arm. "I think she wants to see you. She's been fussy ever since she woke up from her nap." Jade's clear blue eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the amount of blood accumulating in Hermione's face. "Are you all right? You look a bit flushed." Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at her daughter, ignoring the older woman's question.

"Hello there, lovely." She mused softly as Jade handed the little bundle to her mother. "Did you miss mummy?" Rose cooed happily as she touched Hermione's face with her little hands. "Oh, I've missed you too! I haven't been away from you for this long in a while."

"I figured we could grab a late lunch before I head back, you have a break right?" Jade adjusted the diaper bag on shoulder as Hermione's brown eyes glanced at her and couldn't stop the small smile that was creeping on her lips. Seeing the usually serious looking Jade McHale, who was dressed in black straight fit jeans and a grey button up dress shirt while slinging a sea foam green and brown diaper bag was a rather charming image. Jade blinked a few times as she noticed Hermione eyeing her closely. "What?" The younger girl hadn't noticed she'd been staring and shook her head slightly.

"Lunch sounds great." She smiled as she rested the infant on her hip and Jade stepped aside so Hermione could lead the way. "Thanks for bringing her in, I could use the break."

"No problem," Jade shrugged as the trio reached the elevators and the brunette pulled the lever for the first floor. "I think she's been missing you." The cage door closed and the elevator lurched backwards, causing Hermione to lose her footing and stumble forward. "Careful!" The taller woman exclaimed, Hermione's breath hitched as an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her and Rose from crashing into the metal cage. Jade's other hand was clutching the handle above her head as the elevator stopped abruptly and Hermione gently crashed into Jade's chest. The brunette was rested safely in the crook of the blue eyed woman's elbow as her hand was rested on Rose's back to keep her steady. Hermione was blushing furiously as she felt that familiar flutter in her chest intensify as Rose seemed to find hilarity in the situation as she reached up and grabbed Jade's chin.

"Th-thank you." Hermione whispered as the elevator slowed to a stop and Jade removed her arm so they could step out. "Uhm…there's a deli across the street, is that all right?" The blue eyed girl nodded silently, an expression playing in her eyes that mixed between confusion and disappointment. Hermione sighed as she walked to the phone booth that would take them up to muggle London. As they reached the busy streets, they moved to a crosswalk and Rose started to wiggle in her mother's grasp, reaching out towards Jade. "I think she's grown tired of me." The shorter woman smiled as she handed the strawberry blonde baby to the older woman.

"Oh, she's just getting used to me is all." Blue eyes lit up as Hermione watched her fondly. "Besides, I think she just likes being up high." Jade flipped the baby so she was facing her mother and placed her up on her shoulders before Rose took two big handfuls of ink black hair to hold herself steady while Jade held her legs tightly. The child squealed wildly as she tugged Jade's thick hair and wobbled back and forth.

"What a happy baby." An elderly woman who was waiting for the light to change looked up at Rose and then to Jade. "How old is she?"

"Erm, she'll be seven months next month." The auror answered smoothly as she smiled at the woman and jerked slightly when Rose pulled her hair and leaned backwards. "Her name is Rose."

"Well you have a beautiful family." The woman said when she noticed how close Hermione was standing to the blue eyed woman. "Is she the biological mother?" Blue eyes grew wide as she nodded, wondering why she would ask such a question. "I think it's wonderful you've started a family together." She flashed another bright smile before winking at Jade and a blushing Hermione.

"Wha?...W-wait!" Jade called as the traffic light changed and the woman walked away. "We…we're not! I mean…she's not my baby! She's…"

"She's just as much yours as hers in my opinion." The woman said as she nodded towards the wavy haired brunette. "It's clear that child adores you." Jade glanced down at Hermione whose face was beat red which caused the taller girl to blush even more, realizing the elder woman's implications.

"We're just friends!" The older witch called as the woman melded with the crowd and Hermione cleared her throat. This was unreal, the woman had mistaken them for a couple and Jade sighed heavily as she shook her head. How embarrassing. Rose, however, seemed to find the situation very entertaining.

"Let's get going." Hermione murmured as she walked on, not looking back to see if Jade had followed. Rosie giggled loudly and gurgled as she kicked Jade's shoulders as if pushing her to follow the brunette.

"I bet you're getting a ruddy kick out of this, aren't you?" The raven haired auror mumbled as she glanced up at the baby on her shoulders. "A big joke to you, looking all cute and innocent." The infant squealed and slapped the top of Jade's head as the woman walked faster to catch up to Hermione who had just entered the deli. It wasn't very crowded, but Jade hadn't really noticed since she was lost in thought. The silence between them was stifling as Rose kept squealing animatedly and Hermione ordered her food.

"What do you want, Jade?" The auror froze at the question as she looked at the brunette who was looking at her. It was sort of a loaded question, what did she want? Being around Hermione and Rose felt natural, great even as the baby tugged her hair again, trying to bring her back to reality. But did she want the life or did she want Hermione? "Jade?"

"What?" Jade shook her head slightly as she the brunette nodded towards the cashier who was waiting to take her food order. "O-oh yeah, uhm…just a ceasar salad, please." She dug in her pocket to retrieve her muggle notes, but when she found the money, Hermione had already paid. "You didn't have to do that, Hermione." The younger girl had to fight back a sigh as that smooth voice spoke her name so close behind her.

"Well, you've been babysitting all day." She retorted as they went and sat at an empty booth as Hermione grabbed a high chair on the way over. "Come here, baby." She smiled brightly as Jade bowed down and the little girl super-manned towards her mother who grabbed her and set her down in the high chair. Jade smiled at her friend and the happy baby as Hermione strapped the infant in. "That woman was right." Hermione murmured quietly as she sat down and looked at Jade tentatively. "Rosie loves you."

"I am charming, aren't I?" Jade smirked and ruffled Rosie's hair. Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips as their order was brought out. "It's easy to fall for me when you're around me all day." The statement didn't come out as flirtatious, but regardless of the nature, Hermione still blushed and began pushing her food around aimlessly.

x-x

After their late lunch, Jade had bid Hermione farewell and taken Rosie to a small park that was a few blocks away from the brunette's home. There weren't very many people there which was ideal so she could focus on the little one playing in the sandbox. She had so easily let herself become attached to the infant whose pale blue eyes ignited every time she smiled. The urge to protect that child was overwhelming the first time it had reared its ugly head. It had been a couple days ago when Jade was at the grocery store buying formula, when someone had tried to pick Rose up from the cart without asking and Jade's more malicious nature appeared. Without going into detail, the woman couldn't get away fast enough while apologizing profusely as Jade scowled at her. She sighed heavily, her eyes never leaving the strawberry blonde baby's figure. The sun was setting over the buildings around them and Jade noticed Rose's energy beginning to wane as her eyes began to droop.

"Come on, little flower." The woman chuckled as she stood, took a few steps and hoisted the infant up. "I think it's high time we get you home." The tired baby fussed as Jade tucked her safely in her arm before slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder. "I know, you had fun, but I don't think Hermione would be very happy if I don't get you fed again before you fall asleep for the night." Rose just whined as the raven haired woman held her in one arm and the baby nuzzled her face into her shoulder groggily. The walk back to the flat was uneventful as the streets seemed rather empty for five in the evening. A gentle breeze blew as Jade drew closer to Hermione place and a scent wafted into her nose that made her falter. Jade's eyes glanced around to see if anyone was following them and then made the decision not to go back to Hermione's flat. So as she reached the end of the street, she turned left, keeping her pace steady so as to not alert whoever was following her. The scent got stronger and was stinging the woman's nose as she scowled and felt a growl rumble in her throat involuntarily at the presence of possible danger. The hair on the back of her neck was bristling as she made her way around the block and back towards London's inner city where more people were bound to be. That's when the scent started to fade and Jade let out a sigh before realizing that that meant someone had for sure been following her.

"Hermione." She whispered before holding Rose firmly against her and running back towards the Ministry phone booth where people were coming out after the day's work. She didn't spot the brunette for several minutes as Jade paced anxiously until she saw the familiar silvery blonde hair of Fleur Delacour. "Fleur!" The woman called as the Veela spotted her and flashed a bright smile. "Did you see Hermione in there?"

"'Allo, Jade." Fleur greeted cheerily and then noticed the sleeping baby in her arms. "And to you Rose. No, 'Ermione left a little while ago, why? Is everything all right?" Jade's eyes narrowed slightly before she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered as she began walking back towards Hermione's flat. "Thanks Fleur, I'll see you later!" The Veela waved as Jade walked briskly down the street trying to pick up the brunette's scent on the breeze. She cursed as she caught faint whiffs of Hermione's sweet scent and then lost it again. "Damnit! Hermione, where are you?" It was starting to get dark as her eyes scanned the streets and looked around frantically for any sign of the younger witch. Suddenly, a high pitch scream rang into the air to her right and blue eyes widened as Jade looked around for a well hidden area. She swaddled Rose tightly before attaching the baby to her body so that she was resting on Jade's back before sprinting off in the direction the scream came from. Her heart was racing as she heard the sounds of a struggle and a loud bang as a spell crashed into a brick building. "Hermione!" Jade yelled as she turned down an alley and saw the brunette slumped against a wall, a tall dark figure standing over her with his wand drawn. He was wearing a white mask that had no mouth and no nose. "Hey!" The figure's head whipped around as the blue eyed girl flexed her muscles and narrowed her blue eyes. The shadowy figure momentarily forgot about Hermione and turned towards Jade who was gritting her teeth tight.

"Stupefy." The masked man hissed as the spell flew from his wand and Jade deflected it easily with her hand. The man grunted as the blue eyed woman rushed at him, surprising him enough to throw him off balance as her fist connected solidly with the mask, shattering it and projected the man back. As the man fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Jade knelt down next to Hermione who had a trickle of blood flowing slowly from her forehead.

"Hermione." Jade gently shook the brunette to stir her. "Hermione, come on, snap out of it!" She hissed as she heard the man groan and try to shuffle to his feet. Brown eyes fluttered open as Hermione blinked her eyes a few times and stared into bright blue eyes that were glowing dimly in the dark.

"J-Jade?" Hermione grabbed her head as she felt a sharp pain resonate as she spoke. "Wha…what happened? My head…"

"There's no time right now," The older woman grunted as she unwrapped Rose and handed the baby to her mother. "You need to hold onto Rose, ok? I can't fight knowing she's in danger." Hermione looked down at her baby with a dazed expression. "Hermione!" Jade snapped to bring the brunette back to reality. Hermione shook her head slightly and nodded. The blue eyed girl opened her mouth to say something else, but she didn't get to as a spell collided directly with her chest and sent the girl sprawling backwards.

"Jade!" Hermione screamed as she watched the raven haired woman's face contort in pain as she hit the ground. Her eyes turned back to the figure, his mask had been broken at the bottom when Jade's fist had made contact and Hermione clutched Rose tighter to her chest as the baby whined as she stirred. Soon, Rosie was crying as the man approached and Hermione cowered to protect her child, forgetting her wand as she held the infant closer to her chest.

"You and your friend have been a real nuisance so far." The man hissed as he raised his wand to strike them, but he paused when he heard a deep growl reverberate in the air. "What the bloody hell?" The figure turned and froze as Hermione looked up to see the man backing away from something. Her brown eyes glanced over to see a very large, very white wolf standing near her with glowing blue eyes and baring its gleaming teeth ferociously as fur around its neck bristled. The wolf snapped its jaws and snarled as the figure held out its wand, ready to attack. "Sectumsempra!" The spell flew and the wolf dodged as it launched forward and grabbed the man by the arm with its jaws. The figure wailed in pain as the wolf mangled his wand arm before shaking its head and releasing him. There was a sickening crack as the man's arm broke and he hit the brick wall hard. Hermione gasped as she stared at the man's body and Rose began crying hysterically which seemed to catch the wolf's attention. The brunette froze as bright glowing eyes fell on her and the beast turned to face her. Then, something happened Hermione wasn't expecting and the wolf laid down at her feet and began to shrink as ink black hair grew from its head.

"J-Jade…" The younger witch whispered as the blue eyed girl was crouched down in front of her wearing nothing but her slightly tanned skin. The moonlight was playing along Jade's soft curves as her hair hung over her shoulders and shadowed the right areas. Brown eyes wandered the taller girl's lithe body, the light accentuating her hips and long curve of her spine as Hermione couldn't stop her gaze from grazing over the curvature of Jade's breasts. Her breath caught in her lungs as Jade lifted her head and looked into deep brown orbs that were filled with shock. Her blue eyes were still glowing dimly as the woman extended her arm and summoned her robe before wrapping it around her naked body tightly and stood slowly. Jade waved her hand and a summoned a wispy apparition of a wolf that sat calmly at her feet.

"Get Gawain." She ordered in a gentle voice as the wolf stood and bounded off into the night. Hermione was still shocked as she watched Jade's patronous disappear and she felt a gentle pressure on her cheek as her eyes glanced forward to see Jade's face only inches away from her own. "Are you all right?" A warm, gentle hand was cupping her face as Hermione got caught in crystalline blue eyes. She nodded silently as she tried hard to stop herself from leaning into Jade's hand. The older woman's other hand moved up to softly move her bangs away from her face and inspect her wound. "He got you pretty good, does your head hurt?" Hermione hadn't really thought about it since her injury, but shook her head either way as Jade closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Her eyes opened again and were trained on the small bundle in the younger witch's arms. "And Rose?" The baby was still whimpering softly and cuddling into her mother's chest.

"I think she'll be ok." The younger woman answered as she looked down to inspect her child. "She was more scared than anything." Jade nodded as a soft crack resonated through the air and Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror office, along with another auror Hermione didn't recognize, appeared and began walking towards them. Jade stood immediately and faced her boss.

"What happened, McHale?" The bearded man asked as she stopped in front of her and glared at the unconscious figure on the ground as the other man went over to inspect the figure.

"Hermione was attacked." Jade answered as she stepped aside so Gawain could inspect the attacker. "I think he is with Dorcha gang." Gawain's expression became hard as he waved his wand and the man was bound in heavy chains. "I guess Ron was right to have me stay with Hermione."

"I suppose you're right." Gawain said firmly as he rubbed his chin and sighed heavily. "Don't let her out of your sight while he's gone, understood?" Jade nodded as he turned towards the brunette and offered her his hand. She took it graciously and stood up on wobbly legs. "Miss Granger, I expect Ronald has told you about the dark wizard he and Mr. Potter are after?" Hermione nodded silently, still not sure if her voice would work. "Then I suspect you know the reason for this attack?"

"He's trying to get to Ron," She looked down at Rose who had calmed slightly as she gripped her mother's shirt. "By trying to hurt us." Gawain nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're lucky McHale was here, I'm afraid of what might've happened if she hadn't been." Hermione nodded again as she glanced over at the blue eyed woman who was watching her with a gentle gaze. "You should both get home, make sure to ward your house properly and, if you don't mind, don't tell Ron. I'm afraid it will distract him from his job. As long as McHale is with you I'm very confident nothing bad will happen to you or your daughter."

"Of course," Hermione whispered as Gawain nodded and then put a hand on Jade's shoulder as he walked over to the unconscious man and put his hand on him before apparating away. There was a resounding silence between the two woman as Jade rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you?" The brunette asked finally as she found the rest of her voice and Jade chuckled softly before running a hand over her face.

"I'm…well," Jade fidgeted slightly with her hair before releasing a groan and looking Hermione directly in her eyes. "I'm a lycan Hermione, it's like a werewolf, but I can take on any form of a wolf. Whether fully or more like a werewolf being half wolf and half human. Come on, let's get you home." Hermione had heard of lycans before, but had never seen or believed they existed. What she had seen Jade turn into though was proof enough. The oversized wolf's shoulders far surpassed Hermione's five foot and six inches of height. "Let me take Rosie, ok?" The younger witch hesitated slightly, not sure if she could trust her daughter with the lycan who gave her a confused look and then her blue eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "I'm not going to hurt you or Rose, Hermione. I never would." Rose seemed to agree as she cooed happily as she looked up at the blue eyed woman and extended her small arms out towards her. How could Hermione argue with that? She sighed and handed the infant over to the taller woman who tucked her safely in her left arm before she held out her hand to the brunette who stared at it for a moment before taking it. Hermione was shocked at the warmth as their hands touched and the auror gently squeezed her hand as they walked out of the alley and turned towards Hermione's flat. The walk was relatively silent as brunette's mind was racing with the thought that there could be another attack in the future and the creature that Jade could change into so easily. As they neared the house, Jade stepped forward and waved her hand to unlock the door.

"Homenum revelio." Hermione whispered as she flicked her wand and when nothing happened, Jade finally let her enter the dark house. With a flick of her wrist, the blue eyed woman turned on all the lights and sighed heavily as she set the diaper bag next to the stairs. Hermione groaned as she sat on the couch with a huff and Jade went up the stairs to put Rose to bed. As the adrenaline was wearing off, Hermione's head began to throb and she massaged her temples as Jade came back down a few moments later. The older woman sat down next to Hermione and gently cupped her face, forcing her to look into blue eyes as she inspected the brunette's head. "Jade…" Her cheeks started to burn at the close contact and she forgot about her headache as the thudding in her chest got stronger.

"Stay still." Jade whispered as she gently brushed a brown curl away from Hermione's forehead. "I want to make sure your wound isn't too serious." Hermione inhaled sharply as fingertips brushed against the gash on her forehead. The taller girl apologized as the brunette inhaled again and this time got a deep whiff of Jade's enticing scent. Her eyes fluttered shut as Jade gently manipulated her head to get a better look at the cut and then sighed as she let her hands drop from the witch's face much to Hermione's disappointment. "It's not very deep, looks like you just knocked it against the wall. Just make sure to clean it before you go to bed, ok?" The brunette nodded as she opened her eyes and gasped at how close Jade's face still was to hers. Jade's eyes widened as she blushed while brown eyes grazed over her face and then down to Hermione's hands. "Uhm, you should get to bed, you need the rest." Hermione nodded again as Jade stood up and made her way up the stairs.

x-x

Hermione was lying in bed silently, staring at the ceiling as she heard Jade's footsteps below her as the lycan went through the house for the third time in the past two hours checking the wards while Rose's steady breathing could be heard through the monitor on Hermione's dresser. The brunette rolled onto her side and groaned, sleep had been avoiding her thoroughly for the past two hours which was starting to annoy her, but her nerves were shot from that nights encounter with the dark figure. She was shaken and now worrying herself to death at what could have happened if Jade hadn't been there. The dark haired woman had saved her and Rose's lives and she found herself wishing that Jade was there now to try and calm her down. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Jade's muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door and Hermione sat up in bed, a little startled that she had wished for Jade and now she was knocking on her bedroom door.

"C-come in." The brunette stuttered as she made sure that her night shirt wasn't revealing anything. Jade opened the door slowly, only the dim light from the nigh light in the hallway illuminating the blue eyed girl's lithe figure. "What is it, Jade?"

"Are you ok?" Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the brunette sitting in bed, hair mussed up and dark circles forming under her eyes. "I could hear you tossing and turning down stairs." Hermione rubbed her arm shyly as she bit her lower lip and Jade swallowed hard at the amount of skin showing as the younger witch was only wearing a white cami.

"I'm just worried." Hermione admitted as she let out a sigh and ruffled her messy brown curls. "And I can't seem to get to sleep now." Jade chuckled as she left the door open a crack and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I feel like I should tell Ron about what happened.

"You know there's potions for that?" She teased gently as Hermione shot her a glare and shook her head. "There's nothing to be worried about Hermione, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you or Rosie, all right? And I've known Ron for two years now, if he knew someone was trying to get to you he'd fall right into and come home leaving Harry to his own devices. It's better if he's oblivious for the moment." Hermione nodded as she looked into bright blue eyes that were staring warmly at her. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Before Hermione knew what she was doing, her hand shot forward and fell gently on Jade's. She jumped slightly as she felt a small shock in her palm and blushed when Jade gently squeezed her hand. "You've been so good to me and Rosie since you've been here. It's just...I just thought that by now, all the horrible things that accumulate around me would be waning. First Voldemort and now this new threat, I just want to not worry about my life for once."

"Well, then let me worry about it." Jade said gently as she caressed the back of Hermione's hand with her thumb. She knew she shouldn't be letting herself get so close to the younger brunette who was currently dating a good friend and colleague of hers, but seeing the anxiety in dark brown eyes was making her weak. "I know you're worried, and with Rose, I'm sure it's a lot worse than when you were in school, but I won't let anything happen to either of you." A warm smile spread on the older witch's lips as she leaned forward and tucked a stray curl behind Hermione's ear as the brunette's gaze lingered on her comforter. "Get some sleep, ok? You need it." Jade went to stand up, but Hermione tightened her grip on the lycan's hand to keep her still. Blue eyes glanced back at the brunette whose gaze was glued to the bed as she gripped her hand.

"Will you," Hermione whispered as she started pulling Jade back towards her. "Will you stay with me, please?" Jade tensed as the shorter witch looked up with pleading brown eyes that melted the lycan. "I just…I don't want to be alone tonight." The blue eyed girl couldn't deny her friend the company as she nodded and Hermione pulled the sheets back to expose that she was only wearing a pair of very short boxers. Jade swallowed hard as her heart started to beat faster and she pulled her t-shirt over her head before crawling into bed after removing her belt and socks. She laid on her back with an arm folded behind her head and pulled the flat sheet to cover up to her waist. Hermione shifted so she was lying on her side facing the raven haired girl, her eyes looking anywhere, but Jade. Taking a deep breath in, Hermione shuffled over and rested her head on Jade's shoulder as her hands gripped the tank top the lycan was wearing. She couldn't deny the attraction anymore that was constantly pulling her towards Jade. Hermione found herself needing to feel the auror's warmth and longing to be as close as possible to her. The way blue eyes looked at her was hypnotizing as any touch from the older girl would send a shockwave through her nerves. Nothing was making sense anymore as she felt Jade wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer as Hermione's body pressed flush against the lycan's side. Lines were blurring, boundaries were being broken as she wrapped her arm loosely around Jade's slim waist, but that didn't matter as her forehead rested perfectly in the curve of her bedmate's neck. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as she felt Jade's chin rest gently on her head and Hermione fought hard to resist the urge to plant kisses along the woman's lissome neck. All that mattered now was that she felt safe and calm as her eyes fluttered shut and sleep finally took her as the sound of the lycan's heart beat steadily in her ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Another year at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord was defeated and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were finishing their final year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Events were still fresh in everyone's mind, but for the sake of their own lives and those lost, everybody tried their best to move on. George Weasley took on a partner and was working on taking his joke shop national. Harry had permanently moved in with the Weasley family after their house was rebuilt and they were recovering from Fred's death smoothly since George had been adamant that Fred would hate everyone moping around.

Hermione Granger was Head Girl at Hogwarts and there earlier than the rest of the students to help Headmistress McGonagall prepare for the coming year. A lot of the seventh years Hermione had gone to school with would be returning since their year was cut short by the war. Although the Gryffindor had already passed her OWL's and N.E.W.T.'s, she still found it necessary to show she finished her schooling. The young witch was out by the lake on the summer afternoon reading when McGonagall came to find her.

"Miss Granger," The elder witch spoke quietly as she approached. The brunette looked up from her book and shielded her eyes from the sun. "We are going to be having a transfer student this year from America." Hermione shut her book and stood up as the headmistress started back to the castle. "I would like you to show her around when she arrives tomorrow."

"Of course Professor." The young witch agreed as they made their way past the Great Hall and down the corridor to the Headmistress's office. "What time will she be arriving tomorrow?"

"Sometime after noon." McGonagall shuffled through some papers on her desk. "Her name is Jade McHale, she is a half lycan, just so you're not surprised when you find out. She had the highest marks in her old school overseas, but her Uncle sent her to live with her cousin this summer and it seems she didn't want to go back." Hermione nodded as the headmistress continued to regale her with details on the new student. "Oh, I also sent an owl out to your friends to join us for the rest of the summer. Don't think I haven't noticed you spending too much time studying and I think you could use some relaxation."

"Thank you ma'am!" The brunette smiled brightly at her favorite professor as she was dismissed and immediately went to the owlery to contact her friends. She was rather nervous since she and Ron had just started their relationship and after the effects of the war wore off, so did her feelings for her longtime friend, but she didn't know how to tell him. After leaving the tower she briskly walked back to her private room to finish reading her book. Even though the muggle born had assisted in defeating Voldemort and yet she was still the same studious bookworm she had always been. She didn't take to the fame that surrounded their story and the trio themselves and Hermione tried her best to stay out of it. It was nearing the end of August and even though she looked the same, the young Gryffindor had changed in many ways. Her hair was much tamer than it used to be finally falling sleek and wavy instead of dry and bushy. She bore many scars that the war had left her and the brunette had even lost weight from traveling for horcruxes and eating less than nutritional food over that time. This summer she had just started to recover from reinstating her parent's memories and filling them in on what had really happened. If possible she had become more introverted from the casualties of the last year. The sun went down rather fast and she had fallen asleep long before she realized she had missed dinner.

x-x

The next day the Head Girl woke up starving and regretted falling asleep without eating. As she dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast she ran into someone solidly and cursed as she hit the stone floors.

"Jeez." A smooth voice sounded slightly annoyed. "Five minutes here and I'm already getting run over."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione started as she rubbed her lower back and bum. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here yet so I wasn't really paying attention I suppose."

"You suppose?" The voice said again. The brunette finally looked up to see a black haired girl with blue eyes getting to her feet. "I suppose I should've noticed a girl running around the halls like a chicken with its head cut off." The girl offered her hand to the Gryffindor who was still on the ground. For a second the Head Girl just stared at it and then back up to the girl's slightly narrowed blue eyes. "Are you just going to stare or are you gonna let me help you?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and tentatively grabbed the hand in front of her face. The dark haired girl easily pulled the brunette to her feet and then began to dust off her clothes.

"I'm sorry again." Hermione stuttered out quietly as she brushed off her skirt. The girl straightened her robe and looked back with gentler eyes this time.

"It's fine." Her voice was less irate, but still the brunette could tell she was bothered. "I guess I could've been paying more attention as well. I take it you're the one who is supposed to be showing me around the school?"

"You're Jade?" The Gryffindor asked in a mousy voice. The tall girl smirked and nodded as she stuck out her hand towards the young witch.

"Yes I am," She answered as Hermione grabbed her hand and shook it. "And who are you?"

"Hermione," The brunette said quietly, releasing Jade's hand. "Hermione Granger." The blue eyes of the girl in front of her seemed to captivate Hermione's attention as she looked around the hallway. "I thought you were supposed to get here till later?"

"I was." Jade answered flatly as she walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione took this opportunity to grab some toast off the table and chug a glass of pumpkin juice. "But my cousin…well she had plans today and I decided to arrive early. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no of course not." Hermione answered finishing her piece of toast and brushing the crumbs off her lips. "I can show you around now if you'd like?" The taller girl nodded and the Gryffindor started explaining the Great Hall and the enchanted ceiling and the events that normally took place there. Jade seemed rather intrigued by the sorting hat and the ceremony, which she would be participating in shortly. Hermione showed her to all the dormitories and classrooms as well as the Astronomy Tower. Next were the grounds, the quidditch pitch included, as well as the lake and Hagrid's hut. The girl seemed bored, but followed Hermione obediently and listened as she spoke about the history and interesting things that had taken place there.

"A bit gloomy isn't it?" Jade asked the young brunette as they entered the castle and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "Being surrounded by all this stone and brick all the time?"

"I barely even notice anymore." Hermione answered honestly as they sat down and the house elves brought out a variety of food. "It's my second home, so I guess I've just gotten used to it. What was your old school like?"

"More like a muggle university I suppose." The dark haired girl answered as she grabbed a salad and began stabbing it with her fork. "Lots of windows and modern I guess, although we get more sun where I'm from. I'm still adjusting to all the clouds and rain." Suddenly Hermione heard footsteps and turned to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking into the hall. She stood as they neared and Ginny was the first to embrace the brunette.

"Hermione!" The red headed girl squealed delightedly. "We have missed you! How's your summer been?" Harry was next to hug his friend and finally Ron, whose hug was rather awkward even though they were together. Apparently he could feel the tension between them without the need for words.

"Oh you know." Hermione started as they all sat down again. "Studying and preparing for school is all. This is Jade McHale, by the way, she just transferred from America."

"California, specifically." Jade added as she made eye contact with the newcomers. Hermione introduced her friends one by one and they all shook hands. Jade again, seemed bored and after finishing her sandwich stood and excused herself. "I don't mean to seem rude, but it seems you all have catching up to do and I have to acquaint myself with the school. Nice to meet you all." As she left her black hair danced gracefully behind her. Hermione caught herself staring again and quickly averted her gaze back to her friends. Ron was sitting on her right while Harry and Ginny were on her left. It was nice to catch up with them since they hadn't seen much of each other that summer. Harry had actually taken a vacation with Ginny and her parents to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum and watch him play quidditch. Ron had gone to Romania to visit Charlie since George was busy with his business and Bill and Fleur were in France.

"It was actually really interesting." Ron said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I learned a lot about dragons and breeding. Might consider going that route after I graduate."

"That'd be splendid Ron." Hermione said trying not to make it obvious how uncomfortable she was under his limb. "At least that way you could spend more time with Charlie."

"So Hermione," Ginny started as she finished her sandwich. "Anything interesting about that girl we should know about? She seemed rather…aloof, when we met."

"I think she's just not used to being a in a place like Hogwarts." The brunette said after thinking about how the girl had acted. "I mean, she's very far from her home and it's not like she knows anyone here."

"Well hopefully she doesn't end up like Malfoy when we first met him." Harry said after taking a sip of his juice. "I mean, he's loads better now than when he was a dodgy bloke, but I'd hate to have another stuck up, better-than-you git walking around."

"I doubt she'll be as bad as Malfoy." Hermione said quietly as she finished her meal. "She just needs to warm up to the place is all."

x-x

The weekend passed swiftly without hardly a glimpse of Jade who had taken to staying in the Astronomy Tower for the time being until she was sorted. Hermione was confused as to why the girl never came down, but never dwelled on it too long. Today was the day that all the students would be coming back and she was getting everything ready and organized in the Gryffindor Tower. The day went by in a flash as the four friends spent their time lounging in the common room and before they knew it, it was time to meet everyone in the Great Hall. As they entered they met their friends from Gryffindor and Hermione saw Jade standing off to the side waiting to be sorted.

"Who is that standing up there with the headmistress?" Seamus asked as he stood up trying to get a better view. "She's a looker she is. Although I don't think I'd want to get on her bad side."

"That's the new transfer." Ron chimed in eyeing the dark haired girl closely. "She's from America and she's kind of stiff y'know? A little shady to me." Hermione didn't say anything as the boys talked amongst themselves. As the first years were done being sorted, Jade took her place on the seat and McGonagall placed the raggedy old hat on the girl's head.

"A new mind to read." The hat quipped as he hummed and ooo'd to itself. "A bright one you are, brave for sure, but you've got some darkness in you."

"I haven't had the best childhood." Jade replied coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure I hold traits of every house here after researching them all, but it is your job to place me isn't it?"

"I see," The old hat chuckled quietly. "Would you do well in Gryffindor? You don't seem like the self-righteous type." Jade just shrugged and sighed getting irritated with how long the sorting was taking.

"I've never been one to stand up for what I believe in." The dark haired girl answered honestly. "Nor have I ever put someone down because they didn't agree with my thoughts or ideas, so I can't say I'd do whatever it takes to succeed, nor would I do whatever it took to do the right thing."

"A challenge you are indeed." The ragged hat quipped again. "You would do well in Slytherin, determined, self-preserving, but no…no you care, you have love in your heart. Hmm…all right then, better go with…Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as Jade stood and walked over to join her new housemates.

"I thought she was going to be in Slytherin for sure." Ron whispered to Hermione as the Headmistress began to speak again. "Guess she's smarter than we think she is." The brunette nodded as she poked at the food on her plate. She didn't know what she was expecting to happen at the sorting. Surely Jade would not have enjoyed being in Gryffindor, but she would've been surprised if the girl had been placed in Voldemort's old house, although it couldn't be associated with pure evil anymore seeing as Draco was more of a Gryffindor than anything nowadays. As the feast ended, Hermione led all the first year Gryffindors through the corridors and up the moving stair cases to the common room. After telling them the password and showing them where their rooms were, she left to make her rounds for the night. Not surprising, Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Though he wasn't the best student, he did have the best marks of any of the other boys at Hogwarts and they could tolerate each other now.

"Bout time Granger." The blonde boy said blankly as he saw the brunette approaching him in the Entrance Hall. "I figure I'll take the east wing and you can take the west and the astronomy tower?"

"That's fine Malfoy." Hermione answered, a smirk spread across the Slytherin's face as they parted ways. "We will meet back here and do the other floors together in about an hour?" Draco nodded, they had never gotten around to using each other's first name after the war. It seemed more appropriate to them that they use surnames when addressing the other. As Hermione walked the dim lit hallways of the corridors that passed Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, she caught a few fifth years snoggin in a broom closet and a couple Hufflepuffs trying to sneak off to the kitchen for a late night snack. Other than that, it was a fairly calm night. As she reached the stairs to the astronomy tower, she heard footsteps ahead of her and she started walking a little slower so she could catch whoever was in front of her.

"You're not a very good sneak." A quiet, velvety voice danced in the air as Hermione reached the top of the winding stair case. She froze for a moment when she saw Jade standing with her back to the brunette, her hair blowing slightly with the soft breeze. "I'm out after hours, correct? That's not allowed I'm assuming."

"Curfew is ten o'clock on weekdays." Hermione answered as she took a step forward away from the stairs. "Did your school not have a curfew?"

"It did," Jade sighed as she turned and faced the Head Girl. "But it was never really…enforced unless you were doing something that really broke the rules. I mean, you're eighteen right?"

"Yes, nineteen in September." The Gryffindor said softly. Jade nodded and closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well then, it kind of makes sense if you didn't have to follow curfew, being an adult and all." Hermione agreed, but she wasn't one to argue with the rules, even though she had broken _many _in her years at Hogwarts. She watched as a smirk grew on Jade's lips. "Are you going to give me detention?" Jade's cerulean eyes connected solidly with Hermione's and the girl strode over to stand a few inches from the brunette. The Ravenclaw was a few inches taller than Hermione and the brunette felt inferior under her intense gaze. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and Jade dusted off the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"I think I can let you off the hook this once." Hermione almost whispered as the blue eyed girl brushed the hair off of the brunette's shoulders. She felt feather soft finger tips brush against her neck with made Hermione blush even more. "Since it's you're first offense and new to Hogwarts." Another smirk and nod as she took a half step back to look into brown eyes.

"Suppose I shouldn't cross you again, hm?" It was almost playful the way Jade was talking to the Head Girl and it made the Gryffindor was slightly unnerved at the situation. The dark haired Ravenclaw flashed a small smile at the girl in front of her before walking past. "Have a good night Miss Granger, I'll make sure to follow the rules from now on." And with that she disappeared down the stairs, her footsteps being the only thing that gave her away in the night. Hermione sighed as she went back down the stairs to meet Draco again.

"You find anything interesting?" Draco asked as they met and headed towards the fifth floor. "All I came across was a couple seventh years pushing their luck and a first year who got lost."

"I caught some fifth years snogging and some kids trying to sneak to the kitchen." Hermione neglected to tell him about the encounter with Jade. "It'd be nice if it'd stay this slow all year eh Malfoy?" The blonde chuckled as they checked the prefect's bathroom and continued on their patrol.

"I like a little excitement now and then." Draco chimed as they moved on to the fourth floor. "Don't you Granger? We need something to do on patrol every now and then." The other floors were vacant and Hermione was pleased to get back to her room before midnight. She readied her bag and laid out her uniform for the next day and got ready for bed. It was surprising how tired she was as she slipped under the covers, sleep over came her almost instantly when her head hit the pillow.

x-x

The first day of classes was grueling for Hermione who was taking all the advanced courses she could fit in. For the rest of her friends, it was probably rather easy. She was surprised though to see that Jade was in her adept potions and runes classes. Not particularly courses you see seventh years taking since they weren't needed for most professions. There wasn't much room to chat until Hermione got to her DADA class with Ron and Harry. Fleur was the new professor there and was very knowledgeable in the subject. Jade was in this class as well and sat on the far side in the back.

"Welcome class," Fleur greeted as the last student came in and took their seat. "Zis is Defense Against zee Dark Arts VII and today we are going to dive right in and learn 'ow to defend yourselves against banshees." The class went on with the students learning how to cast a strong silencing charm to protect against the banshee's shriek. Hermione was impressed with Fleur's teaching abilities and even more impressed when she noticed Jade using wandless and nonverbal magic the whole time she was in class. After class, which was Hermione's last class, Ron came up and slipped his arm around her waist and she tensed at his touch. She still hadn't figured out how to break up with him and was starting to think maybe she should talk to Ginny. They never really had enough time for each other, him with quidditch and Hermione with her Head Girl duties and studying all the time. Honestly she was surprised Ron hadn't broken up with her yet.

"So 'Mione." Ron said as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner this weekend in Hogsmeade since it will be our first weekend to get away. What do you think?" Hermione wasn't really sure what to say. She wasn't really sure, but maybe spending more time with the red head would rekindle what they were missing.

"Sure Ron." The brunette answered shakily as he kissed her forehead and walked ahead of her. Brown eyes caught a flash of blue and silver as a figure came up behind her quietly.

"That didn't sound very assuring." Jade said from behind the Head Girl who spun so fast she almost fell over. If it wasn't for Jade's arms wrapping around her shoulders she would've been on the ground. They were in a compromising position in the middle of the hall which resembled a dip in ballroom dancing, the brunette being held in the Ravenclaw's arms gently. Hermione blushed as Jade stood her up right again. "Are you dating that boy?" The dark haired girl asked as she arched an eye brow at the Gryffindor and nodded in Ron's retreating form.

"Yes," Hermione answered indignantly as she took a step back. "We have been together for a few months now." Blue eyes rolled as they walked down the hall together and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little insulted at Jade's tone. Little did she know that Jade had heard the apprehension in her voice that the brunette refused to acknowledge.

"It seems a little awkward between you two." Jade said as they entered the hall together. "I guess it's just because it's new is all."

"Actually," Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and stopped before they reached the Gryffindor table. "The war kind of pushed us together, but after it just seems like it was the circumstance that made us want to be with one another. In reality…he's really not my type, but I feel like I should try."

"Well don't try too hard." The taller witch chided as she started towards her own table. "If you have to force feelings, then you won't recognize them when they're natural." She flashed a smirk at Hermione before turning and taking a seat next to Cho Chang. Jade's words floated in the brunette's head as she thought about the upcoming date with Ron. If the date didn't rekindle anything, she made the decision that she was going to end it with her friend.

"So you're like the only one Jade talks to out of her own house." Ginny said as the brunette sat down beside her. "Is she like…super shady or something? Or are you just special?" Hermione tried to ignore the red head as she spoke, but it was hard with the girl's voice over powering her own thoughts.

"She's just new Gin." Hermione answered smoothly as she poked at her roast. "And it's not like we're best friends, just acquaintances really."

"Well still," Ginny said stuffing some potatoes in her mouth. "Everyone thinks you guys are secret friends the way you randomly speak to one another and how she looks at you." Hermione shot a confused stare at the red head. What looks?

"How does she look at me?" The brunette asked curiously. What rumors were being spread now? The younger witch giggled as she turned her blue gray eyes to look at Hermione.

"She just, I don't know she looks at you like she knows something about you." Ginny answered finally looking around as Harry came and sat on her other side. "Like she…wants to know something about you." Hermione was baffled, never had she seen anything like what her friend was describing in Jade's blue eyes. Playful maybe, sarcastic even, but never wanting or anything remotely close.

"You're daft Ginny." Hermione answered as she finished her dinner. She glanced over her shoulder at the Ravenclaw table and saw Jade speaking calmly with Cho and then blue eyes flashed towards Hermione. The telltale smirk of the dark haired girl flashed as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to her house mate. Heat began to rise in the Gryffindor's cheeks as she stood and made her way out of the Great Hall. How could a smirk make her blush so easily? A smirk from an American girl who just got here. Sure she was attractive, but did the brunette think that or was it just a generalization? She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind as she walked the corridors and to the library to study. The large room was fairly empty as the brunette picked a secluded table in the Runes section and she started on her homework.

"You look like you got more homework than I did." That voice again to her right. Hermione looked over to see Jade leaning against a book case nonchalantly. "Or do you always jump weeks ahead of the class?" The Gryffindor lifted her chin slightly as the dark haired girl approached and leaned on the table a few inches from Hermione's book. She wasn't going to let the other girl see that her presence had disturbed her slightly, or that she actually enjoyed her company at all.

"For your information," Hermione began turning a page in Runes book. "I was _asked _to jump ahead in the book." She watched blue eyes roll sarcastically as arms crossed and Jade leaned down closer to the brunette making red creep across her face mildly.

"You were asked?" Jade quipped quietly and arched an eyebrow at her playfully. "By whom? I can't imagine the professor asked you to. I'd like to know this imaginary person you're speaking with." That smirk spread across those lips and even though Hermione wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, she couldn't form words at the moment. So instead she just glared at the blue eyed girl who smirked at her. "Now why mar that pretty little face with a scowl?" Hermione's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly. Did she say what she said she thought she had said? Pretty face?

"I…uhm…" Hermione stammered as a Jade chuckled at the lack of speech escaping the Head Girl's mouth. Finally, the brunette slammed the book shut and stood abruptly. "Don't you have anything else to be doing tonight? A hot date perhaps?" Hermione shoved by the girl who persisted to follow her closely.

**_Why is she following me? _**The Gryffindor thought to herself as she made her way through the dark corridors.

"I don't mean to offend Granger," Jade said quietly as she caught up with the speed walking girl. "Just sayin' is what we say in America, but I'm just teasing you. I thought maybe you and that red head would be spending more time together to try and find what you've lost so to speak." Hermione sighed and stopped quickly so the dark haired girl almost ran into her.

"Why are you following me?" The brunette asked firmly, exasperated with the game they were playing. "Do you need something?"

"Maybe I just like talking to you." Jade answered with that damned smirk. Hermione blushed and she thanked the gods that it was dim in the hallway. She continued walking again as she tried to ignore the blue eyes following her. "Nice talking to you tonight Miss Granger." Jade called after her and despite the playful nature of their conversation, Hermione felt a small smile forming on her lips as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron never pursued her like this, when she didn't want to talk he would give up and sulk away, but Jade was persistent and playful as she tried to grab the girl's attention. And Hermione found herself liking the chase for her attention. As she reached her bedroom she sighed and stared at the ceiling dreamily letting her thoughts catch up with her. To her surprise she found herself thinking about the blue eyed girl and her infamous smirk as she looked at the clock and got up again to make her rounds.

x-x

Saturday came quickly for the brunette as she finished all her work for the next week on Friday and she found herself walking to Hogsmeade with Ginny to meet Ron at the little bistro in the village. To her surprise, she didn't find uneasiness in her repertoire of feelings today since it seemed like just a lunch with a friend.

"So how does it feel to be going on a date with Ron?" Ginny asked as they walked in the fall air. "I mean, I know you guys have been dating, but you can't say he takes you out that often."

"Not really like anything." Hermione answered honestly. She hadn't really been looking forward to the date, but she had to give Ron credit for making it. He had never really taken any initiative before so she thought it was something to look forward to. "But maybe it just hasn't hit me yet since we haven't done anything with just us in a while."

"It's not like my brother is the most romantic boy in school." The red headed girl added sarcastically. "Maybe he'll step it up to be with you hm?" Hermione nodded as they neared the bistro and Ginny left in a different direction leaving the brunette to enter herself. As she entered the establishment she saw a few of her classmates and Ron in the back corner who waved at her enthusiastically.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron greeted with a bright smile as Hermione sat down across from him. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing all right, thanks Ron." Hermione answered as she gave him her best smile she could muster. "How about yourself?"

"Better now you're here." The red head smiled at her again and she gave a small smile back. His smile wasn't like the smirk she would receive from a certain Ravenclaw. And it didn't make her stomach flutter or her cheeks catch fire either, but Hermione tried her best to forget about the dark haired girl who pursued her so zealously. Their date continued in such a manner and Hermione couldn't help but compare qualities since last night was spent envisioning Jade's smirk and laughing eyes. Ron's smile wasn't as captivating and his eyes weren't mysterious like the enigmatic blue orbs. Still, the brunette did her best to seem interested in Ron talking about quidditch and asking for advice on homework and for her help writing an essay. After an hour or so the couple left into the fall evening and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and interlaced their fingers. The Gryffindor girl obliged for the time being to see if anything else came from the date, but wasn't too hopeful. Whatever had been there earlier in the year with Ron was definitely gone now. She felt bad since it was such a short lived relationship, but she didn't want to pretend to be happy and get him even more attached.

"Oh look here." A voice said harshly as Hermione and Ron made their way back to the castle. "The mudblood and the weasel out on a date. How romantic." Pansy Parkinson narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindors as she walked past them. "Careful Weasley, you wouldn't want to get her filth on you, but I guess it's already happened hm? You do look rather muddy."

"Shove off Pansy." The Head Girl spat as they continued to walk. A good excuse, no matter how uncalled for, to let go of Ron's hand. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? A night alone dreaming of Malfoy I'd assume. Or maybe trying to brew more love potions and slip it in his pumpkin juice." The whole school knew that Pansy had always been attracted to Malfoy and he had publicly rejected her about a month ago because 'he wasn't looking for a relationship'. The Slytherin girl sneered and walked towards them.

"Watch what you say Granger." Gray eyes glared at Hermione as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Or maybe a curse will find you." Her hand hovered dangerously over her pocket as she kept eyeing the couple. Without warning a curse was sent towards the Gryffindor girl who didn't have time to react. She saw the green spell flying at her and closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Hermione's eyes opened to see Jade a few feet away with her arm extended towards the brunette. "How rude to begin a duel without the proper rules of engagement." She turned her eyes towards Pansy and lowered her hand. The blue protego spell that shielded the girl dissipated as she walked over to Hermione and stood next to her.

"This is none of your business half breed." Venom was dripping from Pansy's lips as she spoke at the interfering figure. "What is it to you if a curse the mudblood? Not like you guys are best friends, but I guess all misfits must stick together eh?" The American smirked and crossed her arms over her chest smugly before making eye contact with the Slytherin who now had her wand pointed at the Ravenclaw.

"True." Jade answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "But I wouldn't exactly say she's my worst enemy either. Surely not worthy of a poorly cast Impedimenta spell. Still you should've at least given Granger the opportunity to defend herself." Jade glanced down at Hermione and smirked. Gods damn that smirk. "If you want someone to duel how about you and I? I'm sure it'd be more exciting than fighting someone off guard." Pansy just huffed and shoved her nose in the air before walking away. Then without warning she spun and sent a red light towards the dark haired girl who lifted her arm and with a flick of her wrist sent the curse careening above her head where it burst harmlessly in the air. "I see you must not have been taught how to duel." Pansy stood with her wand drawn still pointed in Jade's direction. Hermione and Ron, and now a number of students and villagers were crowding around the two girls.

"Don't think because you can use wandless magic that you have an advantage." Pansy sneered as she shot another curse at the half lycan. "Silent magic is just as effective since you don't know what spell you're rebounding."

"Glad that you pay attention in DADA." Jade teased as she met Pansy's curse with one of her own and they collided violently causing a shockwave to hit the surrounding crowd. The brunette was dumbfounded by the skill her classmate had with wandless magic and how she hadn't even uttered a word to deflect the Slytherin's attacks. "I hope you don't think you have a chance at besting me though. I've been dueling since I was seven and practicing wandless magic since I was ten." That being said, Hermione watched as Jade thrust her hand into the air and started twirling her wrist in a circular motion. A bright blue ball of light began to form in her palm and she threw it at the pug faced girl in front of her sending her flying before she could conjure a sufficient blocking charm.

"That sure was something eh 'Mione?" Ron mumbled softly as Pansy's friends went to help their fallen friend. The girl huffed and turned on her heel towards the castle, mumbling something to herself about half breeds and mudblood lovers. Hermione turned to thank the dark haired girl, but she was already walking away towards the castle with many other Ravenclaws in tow behind her eagerly trying to catch up. "She's a strange one she is." Ron said quietly as they began to walk again. Thankfully for Hermione's sake, he didn't try and hold her hand their whole walk back to the castle. By the time they had gotten back it was dark and the brunette prepared for her rounds with Draco. She sort of wanted to tell him about Pansy, but had decided against it at the last minute as they met in the entrance hall at ten. Hopefully the night wouldn't be too exciting because Hermione really wanted to go to sleep.

x-x

September came and went, Hermione's birthday was most uneventful as she received gifts from her friends and family, but she spent most of the day studying. It was not the first of October and the weather was getting cooler as the last of the leaves finally fell of the trees. Hermione still hadn't broken up with Ron, but not due to lack of trying. They hardly saw each other and when they did it was either in class or at quidditch matches. The brunette was getting rather frustrated with the situation and on a Thursday night found herself fuming quietly in the library putting books away. As she entered one aisle of shelves to replace some books, she saw Jade sitting quietly against the window reading again on wandless magic, and another book next to her on Ancient Magical Creature History. The half lycan hadn't noticed Hermione yet who was debating on making herself known or not. She decided on the latter and merely watched the dark haired girl for a moment as she seemed so pleasant while reading. Her blue eyes were moving back and forth reading the lines in the book smoothly. Hermione couldn't help her stare or the breath that caught in her lungs as Jade flipped her hair over her shoulder gracefully.

"Do you always watch other people read?" Her smooth voice floated to Hermione's ears as she spoke without looking up from her book. The brunette's jaw dropped slightly as she came around the bookshelf and into full view.

"How…how did you,"

"I'm half lycan Granger." There was that playful tone again that Hermione could never make anything out of what it meant. "I heard your footsteps once you walked into the library, not to mention your scent." Hermione couldn't help herself as she lifted her sweater and smelled it. Jade laughed and shook her head, turning slightly to look at the young witch. "It's not a bad scent…it's just a natural smell you have. It's rather pleasant." Damn the blush that flooded her cheeks, and damn that smirk that played on those lips.

"I was just about to…uhm…put some books away and," Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Jade had closed her book and strode over to the Gryffindor stopping a few inches short of being toe to toe with her. "Well, and I've just never seen you so…relaxed before. I'm sorry that I was watching you."

"Don't worry about it." Jade sighed as she waved her hand in the air. "I've watched you before, so I guess we are even now."

**_What did she say?!_** Hermione's mind was reeling. She had watched her before? When? And where? Jade laughed at the look on the other girl's face and she inched forward gently taking Hermione's chin with one finger and closing her mouth.

"It's not like I watched you bathe Granger." She almost whispered as she smirked again, her eyes smiling at the Gryffindor, taunting her almost. "I've watched you in here as well, just reading and doing your homework. You look so…focused sometimes I'm surprised you don't set your parchment on fire."

"That's not fair." Hermione said finally finding her words. "You're a lycan, you can sneak and see better than I can."

"Oh," Jade quipped as she arched and eyebrow at the girl in front of her. "So you're saying you wish you could see better so you could watch me from afar, hm?" Damn that girl. Hermione raised her nose angrily and hoped it would distract Jade from seeing the red on her face.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" The brunette was getting irritated with the sarcastic tone and mocking manner of their conversation. "I'm just saying, it's easier for you to watch me and for you to go unnoticed."

"I can watch you blatantly if you wish." The dark haired girl bobbed her eyebrows at Hermione and that was the last straw for the Head Girl of Hogwarts.

"What is with you?!" Hermione's voice was rising with her irritation. "You tell me I have a pretty face, you taunt me, and now you're telling me you like to _watch _me? What are you playing at?!" Jade leaned down and brushed a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear which made the air catch in her lungs.

"Maybe," Another lock of hair behind the other ear. Another slight brush of Jade's fingertips on her jaw. "I like flirting." Another touch, another smirk, eyes that were now dark blue stared at her. "Maybe I like seeing you when you get flustered." Her voice was a whisper now in the brunette's ears as she continued to get closer. "Or maybe I want something from you." Brown eyes were threatening to close involuntarily the closer Jade's face got to her own. Hermione tried hard to maintain her composure, but something about Jade made her knees want to buckle and her breath to get heavy.

"Then what do you want?" Hermione was almost desperate to know why that smirk affected her so. Why Jade's azure eyes made it hard to look away from her. "Please just tell me, tell me why you're playing this…this game." The dark haired girl began to pull away slowly and Hermione found herself missing the heat from the taller girl's body.

"I think I'll let you figure it out on your own Granger." Jade whispered as that smirk taunted Hermione. "You're a bright girl, hopefully it won't take you too long." And with that Jade brushed past the confused Gryffindor and made her way out of the library with eyes still laughing at the Head Girl.

x-x

That night at the library plagued Hermione's thoughts for weeks as the days that followed lacked any presence of the half lycan. Glances in the hallway, exchanged stares in class, but no conversations, no meetings, no run ins like that night. The brunette didn't know why she found herself thinking of the girl so much, but she really wanted to find out. Maybe she had slipped her a potion? Or hexed her perhaps. Ron was still making his regular advances every now and then in between class and quidditch, but since they hadn't been spending much time together she had hoped he would drop the pursuit. Today was different, today was a quidditch match, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, go figure. As Hermione walked with Parvati, Neville, and Luna towards the pitch she felt the bite of winter beginning to show its face in the wind.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Neville asked as they took their seats in the stands with the other Gryffindors. Luna usually sat on the Ravenclaw side, but since she and Neville had gotten closer since the war she usually stayed with the boy and his friends. "I don't even know who the Ravenclaw seeker is since Cho quit last year. Do you know Luna?"

"Of course I do Neville," The absentminded blonde answered dreamily. "But I can't give away my house secrets." The boy groaned as she crossed his arms and Luna giggled as she watched the tall Gryffindor huff angrily. The game started as Seamus's voice boomed through the air signaling the start of the game. A whistle blew as the teams formed in the middle of the field.

"Is that Jade McHale?" Parvati asked looking through the binoculars. Neville grabbed them hastily and looked through them as his mouth fell open slightly. "She's the new seeker!"

"It is!" Neville exclaimed as he handed the spy glasses back to the girl. "I wonder how she is going to perform. I didn't even know she played quidditch."

"Perhaps Ravenclaw wanted to keep it a secret." Hermione added as she looked up at the raven haired girl hovering on her broom. "To make their opponents nervous?" Neville ignored her addition as another whistle blew and the quaffle was thrown in the air. Ginny caught it easily and flew towards the Ravenclaw goal. Bludgers flew past her and she dodged easily and the quaffle flew through the goal. The game went back and forth between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw scoring equally and suddenly Hermione watched as Jade shot towards the ground on her broom with Harry on her tail.

"And it appears that Jade has seen the snitch!" Seamus's voice rang over all the cheers of the crowd. "Look at how fast she's goin'!" Jade and Harry were zig sagging and diving through the air and soon the Gryffindor seeker caught up to his target and they were neck and neck.

"C'mon Harry!" Neville yelled loudly as if the boy could hear him. "You can beat her! C'mon!" Harry knocked himself into the girl clad in blue robes and she fought back with equal resolve as they both shot straight up into the sky climbing higher and higher.

"He's going to do the feint!" Luna cried excitedly. "Do you think Jade will be able to keep up and recover?" Suddenly Hermione was worried about the Ravenclaw seeker instead of her friend on Gryffindor. She watched them climb higher and then saw Harry drop back down after seeing a golden glint in the sun. Jade was quick to follow him towards the ground reaching a speed Hermione had never seen before.

"Do you think she's going to be able to pull up?" Hermione was leaning forward in her seating watching the two seekers plummet to the ground. Finally Harry pulled up and Jade continued to fall. "She's not going to make it!" Gasps filled the stadium as Jade stopped feet above the ground, spun on her broom to level herself out and grabbed the snitch out of the air. The crowd went crazy as Jade rose and held the gold ball in the air. Hermione sat down with a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. Why was she getting so worked up over a quidditch game? She should've been worried about Harry, but instead she was worried about Jade.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Neville shouted as they were leaving the stadium. "I can't believe she went even farther than Harry ever has! I've never seen anything like it before."

"Now you see why I couldn't tell you about the seeker." Luna added quietly as they waited for their three friends. "Jade was doing hard training since school started because she had never really played quidditch before." Harry, Ginny, and Ron soon appeared soon talking with each other seriously discussing the match the brunette assumed.

"You guys did great." Neville said as he greeted his friends. Ron and Ginny shoved off the compliment, but Harry smiled at him. He was never the one to be sore about losing, unless it was to Slytherin of course.

"Thanks Nev." Harry answered quietly as they all walked back to the castle. "I had no idea Jade was so good at flying. I thought I had her for sure when I tried the feint." Hermione listened quietly as her friends talked about the dark haired girl and her talents in flying. Ron was rather sore as was Ginny, but that's just the way of the Weasley. After dinner everyone went their separate ways, Hermione of course, went to the library to finish up on some homework for history of magic. Secretly she was hoping to see the Ravenclaw whose smirk could make that fluttery feeling in her chest. As she entered the smell of old leather and paper overcame her senses. She scanned the rows of shelves to find nothing so the brunette finally settled in the history section and opened a book on the French Rebellion against the Goblins. Every so often she would look up and glace around the library and listen for the smooth voice of the Ravenclaw.

"C'mon Jade." A male voice, Hermione's ears perked at the blue eyed girl's name and pushed a few books over to see Michael Corner, a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw leaning towards the dark haired girl who was up against a book case. An annoyed look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest. "You've only been here a little while and you've turned down every person that's ever asked you out. Why not just give it a go?"

"Please," Jade said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "If I found anyone worth dating I would've said yes by now. Take the hint and let's not waste anymore of our time ok?" Jade made a motion to move, but Michael didn't move, he placed his other hand on the shelf to trap the half lycan.

"It wouldn't be that bad would it?" He pressed as he arched an eyebrow towards the girl. "Just one date. Let me show you what it would be like to be with me." The boy leaned in and Hermione's eyes widened as Jade kneed him in the stomach. Michael doubled over and coughed hoarsely as he staggered back.

"Try and touch me again and I will make sure you don't touch _anything _ever." Jade's eyes leered dangerously at the boy as she walked away, her hair flowing gracefully behind her. Hermione gathered her things quickly and followed Jade who was walking briskly out of the library.

"Jade wait!" The brunette called after the girl. She saw the figure stop and look over her shoulder to see the Gryffindor advancing on her. Jade stopped as Hermione came closer and looked down at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Do you need something Granger?" She asked almost acidly. Hermione was at a loss for words before she shook her head.

"I…I just wanted to make sure you're all right." That was the truth, even though the Ravenclaw had handled herself well, she knew sometimes you could get more flustered emotionally than physically. "Are you all right?" Jade's eyes closed and she chuckled softly as she ran a hand through her black satin locks. As she looked back at the brunette her blue eyes were softer and showed signs of a smile.

"I'm fine." She laughed a little as she answered and turned to face Hermione. "You're very chivalrous aren't you? A Gryffindor trait of course. I suppose a thank you is in order even though it wasn't truly necessary." Jade extended her hand and Hermione took it timidly. Before realizing her mistake, the brunette crashed into Jade's chest and hot lips were pressed firmly against hers. Brown eyes widened as arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione whimpered slightly before her eyes closed involuntarily and she reciprocated the kiss slowly. What was she doing? Her mind was trying to race, but the intensity of the kiss was burning every possible negative thought that tried to invade her brain. She barely noticed as Jade pinned her against the wall and deepened the kiss, eliciting a quiet moan to escape the Gryffindor's throat as she felt Jade's tongue draw across her bottom lip. Jade pulled away slightly to look into Hermione's eyes that were starting to glaze over with lust. She smirked, which of course, only made the brunette want to wipe it off Jade's lips. Unfortunately the thoughts the Gryffindor was trying to keep at bay flooded her mind all at once. She pressed her hands against the taller girl's shoulders and pushed her back slightly.

"I…uhm, I have to go." Hermione stuttered as she rushed past the Ravenclaw and made her way to the entrance hall. She didn't notice Jade smiling as she fled or the fact that she forgot her shoulder bag on the floor where the taller girl stood. As she slowed, she saw Draco waiting for her patiently, he went to speak, but Hermione held up a hand silencing him and they went on their ways.

"Granger," That voice. Damn that voice. Hermione turned a corner to see blue eyes smiling at her. The brunette blushed, but held her head high as she walked past Jade. "Granger wait, I have your bag."

**_Damnit. _**The Gryffindor thought as she stopped and took a deep breath. She turned and saw the girl holding her bag out towards her.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled as she swiped the bag from the Ravenclaw and turned to walk away. Or she tried to walk away, Jade gently grabbed her wrist and held her in the place.

"Wait Hermione." Jade hadn't said the girl's first name in a long time, she wasn't sure how long, maybe since that day they were first introduced. "Look I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I'm not and I know you may think you are now, but you kissed me back." That was true, Hermione had kissed her back and even though she wasn't ready to admit it, she had enjoyed it immensely. All she could think about now was Ron, she was supposed to be dating Ron despite their lack of intimacy or relationship in general.

"I'm…I'm with someone." Hermione answered shakily as she tried to remain composed.

"Weasley?" Jade scoffed mockingly. "Please, he's about as attentive to your needs and interests as I am to Slughorns's. He barely pulled out his wand when Parkinson was about to hex you into next week."

"And you know so much about me?" The brunette challenged as her eyes narrowed threateningly. "He knows enough about me, we've known each other for years."

"I do know you Hermione." The dark haired girl's eyes matched the Gryffindor's as she spoke. "We've hardly said a hundred words to each other since we met and I know more about you than that dolt does. Just because you've been friends for years doesn't mean he knows a damn thing about you."

"Then, pray tell what you know about me." Hermione wasn't used to the girl calling her by her first name.

"You obviously enjoy your privacy, you don't like a lot of attention." Jade started to name some things Hermione of course already knew. "You analyze things all the time, sometimes much more than needed and because of that you can never really enjoy anything since you've already figure it out. You're loyal to your friends and protective. Even though you like your privacy, you're lonely. I hardly ever see you without one of your friends except when you're in the library. You hate flying and you like Italian food, except spaghetti." Hermione was actually impressed with how much the Ravenclaw knew about her and they had never spoken to each other. "The one thing I've always found interesting about you Hermione Granger." The blue eyed girl began again. "Is that you find spearmint and parchment attractive, but you date that boy who always smells of body odor and…and moth balls! And I can hold a conversation longer than two minutes about _anything _other than quidditch." Hermione couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her lungs as she recalled Jade's lycan senses. The brunette had never noticed what Ron smelled like, except after quidditch when he just smelled.

"I'm surprised how much you pay attention." The Gryffindor said finally after she controlled her laughter.

"Glad that you find this amusing." Jade sounded rather annoyed. "Anyways, as I was saying. I'm pretty much a stranger to you and I know more than that boy does." Hermione couldn't help but agree, though she would never let Jade know that.

"I didn't mean to kiss you back." The brunette answered as Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "It…it just happened. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well you didn't really seem to mind." That smirk again made Hermione's chest flutter. "I'll leave you for now, I just wanted to return your bag and let you know that I'm not sorry for what happened. And I know you're not either." Jade turned on her heel and headed towards her dormitory as Hermione stood there and contemplated what had happened. She touched her fingertips to her lips and an image and feeling of Jade's lips flashed into her mind. The Gryffindor sighed and closed her eyes as she turned and continued on with her patrol. Maybe it was time to end things with Ron, if she could ever get him alone. Why did Jade want to start pursuing her now? Why kiss her now? And why did Hermione enjoy it so much? These were the questions surrounding the brunette's thoughts as she walked the empty corridors.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade's a Death Eater after the war and get's sentenced to some odd punishment that will bring her closer to Hermione :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Again, ignore my typos!

* * *

Chapter 11: What Goes Around

Jade was sitting in a cell in the basement at the Ministry of Magic, waiting for her trial after the war. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and everything good in the world flourished, except for the Death Eaters that had survived. The girl was only nineteen, graduating from Hogwarts a year ago.

"McHale." A burly man yelled as he neared the gate dressed in his guard garb. "Time for your trial." He unlocked the gate and motioned for the girl to step forward. She sighed heavily before walking forward and holding out her hands as the man shackled her. "Getting used to the life here, eh?" He mocked with a smirk as he tugged her forward towards the elevator.

"It's definitely a routine." Jade retorted as the guard closed the gate door and pulled a lever as the elevator jolted forward. She had forgotten how long she had been in custody of the Ministry, a couple weeks at most that she could tell. Time seemed to run together in jail. It had been a month after the war now and aurors had gotten the more dangerous Death Eaters out of the way. Jade, like Draco Malfoy, had been more of a guilty by association situation. Still, when she surrendered when the authorities came storming into her flat in London, they put her in jail instead of sending her right to Azkaban. She sighed heavily as the elevator came to a halt and the guard pushed her forward towards the courtroom at the end of the long hallway. Jade noticed several things as she entered the courtroom and was sat down in a large wooden chair in the middle. One, the Golden Trio of Hogwarts was there. Two, there wasn't an audience, and three, the Minister himself was presiding over her.

"Jade Lydia McHale," Shacklebolt said firmly as he shuffled some papers around and looked down at her. "You're on trial for conspiring against the Ministry and being an alleged Death Eater, how do you plead?" Jade glanced at her tiny audience before sighing and shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Would it make a difference if I pled not guilty?" She asked casually. Honestly, she already knew what was going to happen and prolonging the inevitable wasn't really what she wanted. Shacklebolt just narrowed his dark eyes and shook his head. "Obviously you know I'm guilty of these accusations."

"Were you put up to those actions by your father?" Jade froze slightly before nodding her head and averting her gaze to the ground. "Do you regret what you did?"

"Most of it." She answered vaguely as the Minister rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I sentence you to house arrest for two months and two years on parole." The Minister boomed as he banged his gavel. "And community service with the Order of the Phoenix and your house arrest will be at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"What?!" Four collective voices rang out into the circular room as the girl stood abruptly from her seat, eyes wide with shock.

"Minister," The raven haired girl exclaimed as ropes caught her around the wrists and forced her to sit back down. "Please, I will literally do anything else, but be in the Order." Blue eyes glanced up at the trio in the stands who were wide eyed and staring at her.

"You'll be a great asset to their cause, Miss McHale, and perhaps the time will help you realize you need to turn your life around." Shacklebolt grunted in a 'this is my final word' tone. "You have knowledge about Death Eaters in hiding and you will assist the Order members, as well as aurors, in finding these fugitives. That's all there is to it. You'll move to Grimmauld Place this evening." His gavel fell again as Jade groaned and began massaging her temples. This was a nightmare, not only did Jade clash with every Gryffindor in her history at Hogwarts, but she despised the Weasleys and their ridiculous pride at being inferior. She grunted when two guards approached and dispelled the ropes on her wrists. They lifted her up and out of the seat before escorting her to her parole officer's office. When they entered, Jade scoffed loudly and rolled her blue eyes.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." She hissed as one guard pushed her into an empty chair before leaving. Across from her, with glasses resting in the tip of his nose, was Percy Weasley, formerly the right hand man of the Minister until the need for more parole officers landed him here.

"Watch your tongue, McHale." Percy snapped as he finished signing a document and sliding it across his desk towards the raven haired girl. "You need to sign that, it's a form stating the terms of your release, obviously if you break any of those terms, you'll go to Azkaban." Even though Percy was two years older than Jade, there wasn't much respect between them since they fought on opposite sides during the war and she had caused quite a bit of mischief during her years as a Slytherin.

"What if I don't sign?" Jade argued crossly as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at the red head. "What if I don't agree?"

"Then it's off to Azkaban right now for…an undetermined amount of time." A smug smile spread on Percy's lips as Jade scowled and picked up the pen he was offering her. "A wise decision, now, you're expected to be at Grimmauld Place by six-thirty this evening and not a minute later. You're to check in with William Weasley and he will be in charge of signing your paperwork. And if he feels you aren't contributing, you'll be penalized."

"Sure doesn't seem like you guys have it out for me or anything." The Death Eater mused sarcastically as she finished signing her name and Percy set a paper bag on his desk with a large manila envelope full of papers. "I expect all of my things to be here?"

"Of course," The Weasley sneered as he handed her the bag and waved his hand. "Now be gone with you, and there is a schedule in the envelope of the days you are supposed to meet with me and every day you miss an appointment, unless you contact me, will put you in jail, got it?" Jade stood with a huff and bowed dramatically before spinning on her heel and storming out of his office.

"Of all the damned people to be my parole officer," Jade hissed under her breath as she walked towards the phone booth that would take her back to muggle London. "It had to be that fucking ass kisser."

"Hope you're not talking about my brother," Ron Weasley said firmly from behind the older girl who froze and released a frustrated groan. "Cause I wouldn't take too kindly to that, mate." The blue eyed girl turned around slowly to see the Golden Trio standing in front of her, arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

"Gods, you guys look like a bunch of fun." She quipped as her eyes rolled dramatically before she glared back. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean out my flat before I get confined to the Order."

"We're here to escort you," Harry mentioned as he stepped forward and glared at the girl. "To make sure you go to your flat only and not anywhere else."

"You've got to be kidding me." The former Slytherin groaned again as she scratched the back of her head. "Fine, let's get going then, shall we? Can't be late to my own party, now can I?" She huffed quietly before she entered the now cramped telephone booth with the three other teens and ascended up to the streets of London. Jade was rather frustrated, mainly because she was wearing the same clothes for the past couple weeks while she was confined and, in her opinion, was far less than presentable. Blue eyes looked up to the sky to see the sun creeping towards the west, signaling it was at least past noon. "Follow me." Ron growled as he started walking after the Death Eater and down a side street. After fifteen more minutes of brisk walking, Jade finally stopped in front of a duplex building and let out a slow breath. She dug in her bag for a moment until she pulled out a pocket knife and walked towards the door on the right side.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" The red head yelled as he whipped out his wand and Hermione and Harry went into their defensive stances. "You're not allowed to have weapons!"

"Well it was in my effects." The older girl said nonchalantly as she opened the knife and cut her thumb before smearing some runes on the door. "And put your wands away, morons, we're in a muggle neighborhood for Merlin's sake." She then placed palm in the center of the runes and whispered an incantation. The three watched in shock as a soft shimmer rippled in the air and then disappeared. "I warded my place, idiots." The trio lowered their wands as Jade opened the door and went inside. They flat was small, big enough really for only one person, the main area being the living room. "I'm going to shower, you guys can wait out here. I'd offer you something to drink or eat, but I'm sure most of my food has gone bad." The girl looked around awkwardly for a moment before shaking her head and turning down a short hallway to her room at the end. When she entered, she noticed Hermione had followed her in and shut the bedroom door.

"Sorry, but I can't leave you alone." Hermione stated firmly as she examined the tidy room where a queen sized bed sat with only a bureau to keep it company with a faint layer of dust on the cherry stained wood. "For obvious reasons, I would think."

"I never thought you to be a voyeur, Granger." The raven haired girl smirked as she went into the adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on while Hermione scowled, though it couldn't hide her blush. "Didn't know you were into girls either."

"I'm with Ron." The brunette huffed, sitting down on the bed while Jade chuckled. "And I'm just here to make sure you don't try anything." The blue eyed Death Eater smirked again as she unbuttoned her dirty shirt and threw it in the hamper by the bathroom door. Being only clad in her grungy jeans and black bra, she caught the brunette chancing glances in the mirror. Not one to overlook an opportunity to flirt, Jade turned and took a few steps until she was standing in front of the girl and put her hands on her hips.

"Sure looks like you're staring, not just making sure I don't try anything." Hermione was indeed staring, she admitted to herself that Jade McHale did have a very fit body, but what was making her brown eyes rake over the body in front of her were the scars that adorned the lightly tanned skin on her torso and upper arms. "Wondering where I got them all?" Jade asked when she noticed brown eyes jumping from one scar to the next on her stomach. She leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. "These scars have stories that would keep you awake at night, little girl." Hermione gasped quietly when she felt Jade's proximity and she watched as the girl smirked before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom. The door closed just enough to shield the taller girl from being seen while she shed the rest of her clothing and Hermione only looked up when she the shower curtain slide twice.

"The nerve of that girl." The former Gryffindor shook her head as she folded her arms and sighed.

x-x

Jade stood under the steaming spray of water as she tried to scrub the grime from her jail cell and the events her future were to bring about. Her hair was sticking to her face as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily before placing her palms against the wall of the shower. Her life as a Death Eater hadn't really been eventful, sure she had cast a few unforgivable curses and ran some errands for Voldemort, but she had never killed anyone. Her fingers ran deftly over a particularly large scar that ran from her left shoulder to the middle of her sternum. The memory of how she got that scar flashed in her mind as her eyes flew open and her adrenaline surged at the mental threat. Jade inhaled deeply once again as she stood up and let the water spray on her face in attempt to wash the memory away. It felt like forever since she'd had a shower and even now she was limited with the three guard dogs in her flat. So after she scrubbed the last of the grease out of her hair and rinsed it clean, she turned the water off. As she stepped out, she noticed the steam had fogged up her mirror as she wiped the excess water off of her now clean skin. There was a faint squeaking noise as she grabbed a towel and began drying her hair that drew her attention as she looked at the mirror. Her eyes widened as her body tensed, streaks were being made on her fogged mirror and she backed up until her back hit the wall. 'We know', appeared on the mirror as a searing pain erupted in Jade's head and she shouted in pain before falling to her knees when her world began to vibrate around her as if it was falling apart.

"Jade?" Hermione burst into the bathroom when she heard the girl's pained cry and found Jade on her knees with her hands clasped around her head. "What's wrong?" The brunette knelt down in front of the raven haired girl to see her trembling. She gasped slightly when she placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder and she was burning up. "Jade!" That seemed to snap the girl out of her trance as the trembling stopped and wide blue eyes looked up to see Hermione's brown orbs filled with concern. Jade was panting heavily as she looked over at the mirror to see it completely fogged over again. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced down at the ground, had she imagined the whole thing? There was a moment of silence as the blue eyed girl seemed to regain her composure and moved so she was sitting back against the side of the tub, her hair luckily long enough to cover her chest as she noticed the brunette still staring at her with worry.

"Trying…to sneak a peek?" Jade breathed as she finally caught her breath and a shaky smirk spread across her lips. "All you had to do was ask." The towel she'd been holding, luckily had fallen across her lap as she brushed her bangs away from her eyes and saw a light blush spread on Hermione's cheeks before she stood up.

"What was that about?" The brunette asked finally as she folded her arms over her chest. "You looked like you were in pain and your skin, it felt like you were on fire."

"Copped a feel too, huh?" The older girl quipped as she let her head fall back against the ledge of the tub and a heavy sigh escaped her lungs, her eyes fluttering shut at the cool sensation the back of her neck. "Very bold."

"Stop joking around." Hermione snapped as she crouched back down and watched the girl closely. "You weren't faking that, you were shaking and you looked confused. What happened?" The raven haired teen just shook her head very slowly before opening her blue eyes. "If there's something wrong with you we have to take you to a healer."

"No!" Jade's whole body flew forward as she glared at the brunette with a strange mix of anger and, possibly fear in her blue eyes. "No, I'm fine, I just got a headache is all. Nothing to worry about." The taller girl stood slowly, grabbing the towel on her lap and swiftly wrapping it around her body before anything could be seen. Hermione gasped before standing quickly as Jade moved passed her and back into her room. Brown eyes watched cautiously as the other girl went to her bureau and opened a drawer before pulling out everything that was in it. She picked out a pair of black panties and bra out of the pile, turning so her back was to Hermione before putting them on. The brunette really tried not to stare, but something about Jade was alluring and in more than just a curious sense. Brown eyes roamed from toned legs and up over the girl's back that was equally scarred as her front before watching as deft hands quickly clasped her bra. When Jade turned around, Hermione tore her eyes away to examine something else in her room.

"Do you need help packing?" The younger girl offered as Jade pulled out a pair of jean shorts and slipped them on. Jade glanced at her curiously as she checked the clock on her bedside table to make sure they weren't running out of time.

"Uhm…sure," The raven haired girl answered as she looked around the room. "Could you get my trunk from the closet there? I'm not very particular, so just start throwing things in." Hermione nodded as she opened the door in the wall next to the bathroom and pulled out a large, black trunk that looked to be centuries old. Jade was already throwing things in before she opened the last drawer in her dresser and pulled out a variety of shirts. She threw them in before grabbing a grey button up and slipping it on over her shoulders.

"Are you going to bring anything else?" The brunette asked as she finished putting the rest of the shirts in the trunk. She looked around the room to see that there were no books or trinkets or anything of the sort that seemed close to Jade, except a lone picture frame on her bedside table of a woman with dark hair and a small child in her arms beaming at the camera. "Is this you?" Blue eyes glanced over at the picture and a shadow darkened as Jade narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded.

"Yeah," She whispered as she continued packing slowly. "That's my mom and I when I was five." Someone in the older girl's tone made Hermione feel a sudden wave of sorrow filling her and she cleared her throat.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah." That was all Jade said as she took the frame from Hermione and put it in the trunk before closing it. "I guess I'm ready." She said as she began buttoning up her shirt before reaching in the paper bag and pulling out her ebony wand. Jade smiled as she felt the familiar weight of her wand in her hand and gave it a swish, shrinking the trunk and putting it in her pocket. Hermione was watching her as she spelled her damp hair dry and rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. "After you, Miss Granger."

x-x

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was never really impressive other than the sheer size of the building, but Hermione had to admit that since Harry cleaned the place up, it was rather homey. They had arrived at the house around six o'clock in the evening and Bill Weasley was ready and waiting for them to arrive. As soon as Jade entered, she looked around the entry way and sighed at the dark décor of the house.

"Miss McHale." A tall red head said as he descended the stairs, his red hair pulled back in to a ponytail and three scars marring his face. "Will you come with me please." It wasn't a question, it was a demand as he motioned for her to follow towards a pair of black French doors that led to a small study. Jade rolled her eyes as he followed the man and he sat behind a desk before motioning for her to sit across from him. "So, do you have your paper work?" The girl nodded as she pulled out the manila envelope and handed it to him. He pulled out the stacks of stapled papers and found his pile before stuffing the rest back in. "Well, why don't we get right to the point then, shall we? We know you have information on Death Eaters that are hiding out, so where are the highest up that you know of?" Jade groaned as she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't even give me time to settle into my new home?" She retorted sarcastically as she quirked an eyebrow at the older man.

"Just tell me what I want to know and then you're free until the next time we need information." Bill answered firmly as he folded his hands together and leaned forward on the desk. "This isn't fun and games for you, McHale, this is your punishment so forgive me if we aren't very accommodating. Tell me, where are the Death Eaters hiding out?"

"The Greyback Clan are housing some of them." The girl answered reluctantly as she closed her eyes and sighed. "In a forest, north of York, that was the fall back safe house in case we lost the war. Can I go now?" Bill was writing things down and nodded without looking up.

"Your room is on the third floor," He muttered as Jade stood and headed towards the door. "Second door on your left." Jade just scoffed as she exited the study and headed up the stairs. She gave the place credit, Grimmauld Place could probably house around twenty people comfortably and as she ascended the stairs, she marveled at the portraits. When she reached the door, she thanked the gods that it was far enough away from the first floor where most of the action seemed to be.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jade groaned as she let her head fall back when she saw Hermione sitting on a bed in the room. "I can't even get my own room? I'm pretty sure I'm too old for a babysitter." The brunette's head snapped up from the book she was ready and rolled her eyes.

"Nope," She said as she closed the book and pointed to the empty bed across from her. "That's your bed and dresser, and you can't be alone, again, for obvious reasons." Jade groaned before pulling her trunk out of her pocket and setting it down on the floor at the foot of her bed. When she returned it to normal size, she flopped down on the bed and fell back with a heavy sigh.

"Well, at least you're a looker." The raven haired girl smirked as she glanced up and saw Hermione scowl at her. "You sure you'll be able to resist me?"

"Someone sure is full of herself." The brunette muttered as she sat back down on the bed and reopened her book. This would usually be an odd situation since Hermione didn't really care for the former Slytherin, but she had a feeling that Jade wasn't going to try anything since she was on parole and couldn't leave the house unless they were on an investigation. "Why don't you just get settled and come down to dinner, ok?" Jade just waved her hand dismissively as someone knocked on their door and Ron barged in without making sure they were decent.

"Everything all right in here?" He asked while he eyed the raven haired girl whose hands were folded nonchalantly behind her head and she peered at him through hooded eyes. Ron scowled as he looked over at Hermione. "You want to head downstairs with me? Mum just got here with dinner and Ginny is here as well."

"Great," Jade mumbled as her blue eyes closed and she brought her foot up to rest on the side of the bed frame. "A gaggle of Weasleys, sounds like a rockin' good time." Sarcasm dripped from her smooth voice as Ron gritted his teeth and scoffed.

"Just ignore her, Ron." Hermione got up and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to usher him out of the room. "Come on." The brunette shot a look at Jade who just smirked as the door closed and she sat up, thankful she was finally alone. As she started unpacking her things, it finally dawned on her how serious things could turn when the rest of the Death Eaters figured out she was a nark. After putting away the last of her clothes, she laid back down on the bed and set the picture of her and her mother on the nightstand next to the head of her bed.

"What would you have done in my situation, mother?" She whispered with narrowed blue eyes as she watched the younger version of herself smiling in her mother's arms. Jade's mother had died when she was fourteen and that's when her father had lost it. He joined the Dark Lord on the promise that Gemma McHale could be revived. Of course, it was a lie and Jade's father was already in too deep to back out now. So in turn, Jade had become a Death Eater when she was sixteen and had done the less important tasks Voldemort wanted taken care of. Jade sighed heavily as she rolled onto her back and watched the sun setting out the large window. Her father had passed during the war at the wand of Arthur Weasley, hence her dislike for the whole family and Jade scowled as she glared at the ceiling. Sleep was starting to seep into her bones as she reveled in the feeling of sleeping on an actual mattress, no matter how lumpy.

x-x

"Is she going to come down?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, and four other Weasley's sat around the table for dinner. "I mean, she needs to eat right? She was in jail for almost two weeks and I know the food isn't very edible."

"Who cares?" Ron grumbled as he shoveled some potatoes into his mouth and Hermione cringed slightly next to him. "I mean, she's a Death Eater, former or not, why should we care if she eats of not? She's only here because she has to be." Bill didn't say anything as he ate and Molly gave her son pointed look as he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "Did ya get any info from her anyways?"

"She told us that the safe house of the Death Eaters was in a forest north of York." Bill said after sipping on his butter beer and dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "The bad news is it's with the werewolf clan, Greyback. So I'm going to send some aurors out there to scout the place until Jade can leave the house. Then I'll send her in to do the actual raid. They won't suspect anything from her since she's a Death Eater."

"Former." Hermione added as she cut into her chicken. "The Death Eaters are disbanded now, so it's former."

"Former or not, Hermione." Ginny said as she rested her elbows on the table and shook her head. "She's still potentially dangerous. She's a lycan, remember? It wouldn't take much for her to turn on us." Hermione ignored the red headed girl as she continued to eat and tried to look on the brighter side of things. She wanted to believe maybe Jade could turn things around now that Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were no more, but Jade was stubborn, she always had been since her days at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin after all. Dinner passed and there was still no sign of Jade as Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. When they were finished, Hermione headed back up to her room to get to sleep early while Harry and Ron played a round of chess.

"You wanna play next, 'Mione?" Harry said as he glanced up at his friend who was headed towards the stairs. "I have a feeling I won't last much longer in this game."

"No thanks," His friend answered with a small smile and brown curls swished as she shook her head. "I'm going to call it an early night, see you guys in the morning." Harry smiled as Ron just grunted, staring at the chess board and the brunette rolled her eyes before heading up to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Jade lying on her back, arms above her head with a very relaxed look on her face. Hermione watched the older girl's chest rise and fall steadily as she shut the door behind her and walked over to her dresser. She'd never see the girl look almost childish in her serene state and for a moment, the brunette thought maybe, there was a chance the former Slytherin could change. After the brunette had changed into a loose tank top and boxer shorts, she exited the room to do her nightly routine in the washroom. Moments later, she returned and saw that Jade's brow was knit together. The girl was fidgeting slightly and groaning softly as thrashed her head to the side. Suddenly, Jade's mouth opened in a pained cry as back arched and Hermione gasped in shock as she backed into the closed door.

"Jade!" Hermione whispered as she walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over the other girl who was clenching her teeth and breathing heavily. That's when Hermione noticed there was blood seeping through Jade's shirt across her chest. "Jade, wake up!" The brunette called as she gently grabbed the raven haired girl's shoulders to try and wake her. "Jade!"

"Ah!" Jade's eyes snapped open and Hermione gasped when she saw glowing eyes staring, frightened up at her. Jade's teeth were elongated and sharp as she gasped for air. The brunette inhaled sharply as her eyes locked with Jade's glowing orbs and the taller girl fell back, grasping at her chest. "Wh-what…ugh." Hermione's hands found the button's to Jade's shirt as the taller girl fell back against the bed, strained from the pain and began undoing them. The older girl didn't protest as she clenched her jaw and looked down to see one of her scars had been ripped open. "Fuck!"

"Hold still." The brunette flipped the light on so she could see the extent of the damage and her breath hitched when she saw a gash, seven inches long, bleeding profusely. She silently summoned her wand and began whispering the spell to return the blood to Jade's body before healing the wound shut. "What happened?" Blue eyes were slowly dimming as fangs began to return back to normal sized, human teeth. Jade's brow was peppered with sweat as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I…I was having a nightmare." Her voice was raspy when she spoke while a shaky hand came up to wipe away the sweat from her face. "I don't…I don't know what happened, He was there and then I was…" Blue eyes widened as she recalled the dream and squeezed her eyes shut trying to repress it.

"The scars are from Him, aren't they?" Hermione whispered as she eyed the raw mark on the girl's chest. "Do you think it reopened because of your nightmare?" Jade just continued to stay silent as her eyes opened she looked past the shorter witch. It was then that Hermione realized that perhaps there was more to Jade's situation than they all thought. Draco had cooperated with the Death Eaters and there for, nothing really horrible had happened to him. Something must've happened with Jade for her to adorn such a plethora of scars and have nightmares vivid enough for her body to react the way that it did. The blue eyed girl's body began to shake as Hermione looked down at her sympathetically and before she knew what she was doing, she was embracing the former Slytherin who tensed under her touch. "It's ok, you're safe here."

"I'm not safe anywhere." The older girl whispered hoarsely as she finally began to relax in the brunette's embrace. Hermione just tightened her hold on Jade's slim frame before adjusting herself so she was half sitting, half lying on the bed. She waved her hand and the lights went out in their room until the moon was the only thing casting shadows. Jade was still breathing erratically and every now and then her body would tremble as Hermione tried to soothe away her fears. She felt bad for the girl, Jade didn't have any family now and for some reason, she was still scared of someone. The brunette had never seen the stoic Slytherin in such a state of panic before and it was humbling to see that Jade wasn't the cold hearted Death Eater that everyone thought she was.

"You are safe here." Hermione whispered again as she finally saw blue eyes flutter shut and the tremors in the older girl's body subsided. A sigh escaped her lungs as she tried to move out from underneath the taller girl, but Jade whimpered slightly and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, causing a blush to spread on her cheeks.

"Don't..." Jade's whisper floated into her ears and froze her to the spot as the witch sighed before readjusting herself and trying to move a pillow behind her head. The girl tightened her hold on Hermione as the brunette tensed slightly and blushed even more. She'd never been intimate with a girl before and this was something new she was feeling as breath hitched slightly at the flutter in her stomach when Jade rested her head against the younger witch's chest.

"Well, this is different." Fatigue began to find it's way into the younger girl's body as she finally got comfortable and found herself scooting down so Jade's head was resting on her shoulder. Brown eyes watched cloesly as moved just enough so Hermione could fit comfortably before hugging the brunette close. "Very different."


	12. Chapter 12

Ok readers, I told myself I would NEVER do this (post a chapter that isn't an actual chapter)...but I'm doing it, I'm taking a poll to see what story I should turn into a multichapter next, keep in mind that magnetic, eternal, alone together(aka-breath of life), have already been continued and I have plots for all the one shots posted. So with that said, let' take a vote! Reread if you have to and pick your favorite :) review so I can keep track of everyone's decision and by the end of this week or end of this weekend, I will make a decision!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys here's the real chapter 12, AU where Jade and Hermione go to the same University! The song I used is **A little taste by Skyler Stonestreet, **I suggest you listen to it so you can get the feel of it and how it fit so nicely with that part of the story :) As always, appreciate all your reviews/follows/favorites and it seems I have the story (or two) picked out to continue so those will hopefully be posted this weekend :D

* * *

Chapter 12: University

"Junior year!" Rayna cried as she opened the door to her townhouse dorm and dropped her luggage in the entry way. Her arms flew above her head and squealed as she headed into the living area. "This is going to be great!"

"Can you even call it your junior year if you're going for your Masters?" Jade chuckled with a large duffle bag slung over her one shoulder and a large suitcase being dragged behind her. "I mean, does that mean you'll have two more senior years?" The blonde just ignore her roommate as she flopped down on their old leather couch they'd moved in a week ago before the year started.

"Don't rain on my parade, McHale." The blonde sighed as Jade rolled her blue eyes and made her way to her room. "Are you going to go to the Freshmen Orientation to check on the new meat?" Rayna sat up from her lying position and smirked as the older girl rolled her luggage into her room. "Find a new girl to seduce during Welcome Week?"

"Oh you know, the fresh fish are easy to butter up." The raven haired girl smirked as she threw her bag on the futon and she heard her friend laugh. Suddenly the blonde was at her door as Jade was putting her sheets on her mattress.

"Do you think you'll ever give up your succubus ways and settle down one day?" Jade quirked an eyebrow at her friend before chuckling and setting her laptop up on her desk. "I mean, most girls know you for being quite the philanderer, not to mention you've shagged most of them."

"I'm twenty-one, Ray," The blue eyed girl said as she sat down on her bed and the mattress groaned under her. "And we're in college, these are the best years of our lives, fuck high school. I'm just focusing on my studies, archery, and girls." Green eyes rolled as Rayna left with a wave and headed off across the living space to her own room. Jade and Rayna had been rooming together ever since they met as freshman at Genesis University in Northern California and had become best friends. Jade had a full athletic scholarship for their archery team at the school, whereas Rayna had an academic full ride. Needless to say, the girls were pretty set and were enjoying their college life so far. After an hour of unpacking and setting their townhouse up to be a bit more 'homey', the girls wandered off onto campus to see the festivities that were going on for Welcome Week, a number of things set up to help the freshman get around campus and get to know the goings on of the school better. There were a large number of tour groups going around and Rayna and Jade soon found a few of their friends hanging around the student lounge.

"Hey, Jayce," Jade greeted a tall brunette boy who was smiling brightly at her. Jayce Matthews was a Sophomore and on the archery team with Jade. "Athena." Athena was a pretty auburn haired girl in Jayce's year with green eyes and his girlfriend.

"Look!" Rayna pointed excitedly to see their friends Aiden and Kato walking into the lounge. Both boys were tall, but Aiden had light brown hair and was very wide and built, hence why he was on the football team. Kato, on the other hand, had dark skin and his hair in corn rows. His build was lean, but fit, perfect for playing soccer for the University. "So how was your guys' summers?" The blonde asked as they sat around on the lounge chairs and sofas and began talking about their break. It didn't take long for them to get hungry and they all decided to head to the café to get some food. On the way there, Jade noticed a group walking towards them, led by a teammate of hers who was a year ahead of her.

"McHale!" Jade nodded for her friends to go on without her and stopped as the shorter boy approached. "Good to see you!" Jackson Beck was another fellow archer on the team and even though he was pretty muscular, he was a bit short.

"Hey, Jackson." The group of Freshman behind the man were looking curiously at Jade and she couldn't help but smirk when she saw the eyes of several girls and guys staring at her. "You taking the new fish around?" Jackson worked as a school official, so it was his job to give tour groups when potential students came calling, or in this case, new fish arrived. Jade's blue eyes scanned the crowd for any prospective targets when her eyes fell on a brunette who was standing next to two red headed students, one girl and one boy. She smirked as the girl's brown eyes locked with hers and then the girl blushed and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Everyone, this is Jade McHale." Jackson introduced as Jade gave a mock bow and winked at the crowd. Oh how she was the crowd pleasing type of person and she was never one to disappoint. "She's on the archery team with me, our star competitor as a matter of fact." Blue eyes glanced back at the brunette with wavy hair as the tall red headed boy next to her frowned and glared at Jade. "So if anyone wants to try out for the team in the next couple weeks, just look for Jade or I, but I'm sure you'll all be seeing more of Jade. She's rather popular on campus."

"Now you're just embarrassing me." The girl quipped as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave the freshman her most charming smile. "But if you don't mind, some friends are waiting for me in the café."

"Sure, sure." The blonde boy smiled as she shook his hand and nodded at the group. "Oh, are you going to come to the mixer tonight in the lounge? Lots of new things to be sampled." Jackson gave the girl a knowing smile as she looked down at him and shrugged. Then she decided to be a bit daring as she saw the brunette eyeing her again.

"I'll go if she goes." She nodded her head towards the brown eyed girl who gasped and tensed as several pairs of eyes fell on her. "What do you say, Bambi? Will you be there?" The brunette's face flushed as she looked between her friends who were trying hard to be subtle, but the bobbing of their heads gave them away.

"S-sure." The Freshman said quietly as she looked into blue eyes that were sparked with interest. "I'll be there." Jade winked before waving at Jackson one last time and heading into the café where her friends were waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Jayce asked, his mouth full of french fries and Athena rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Jackson wanted to talk." The blue eyed girl answered easily as she sat down next to Rayna who quirked an eyebrow in her direction and Jade just shrugged before stealing a slice of pizza from her friend's tray. "You know how he is." Her friends nodded as they laughed and began talking about the next day and what their class schedules were, but Jade's mind was still lingering on the brunette in the group of fish she had seen. Needless to say, she was rather looking forward to the welcome party later on.

x-x

"Did you see the way she looked at you?" Ginny Weasley squealed as she was sorting through clothes, trying to choose what to wear to the party later. "I mean, she was practically undressing you with her eyes." The brunette groaned and rolled her eyes before throwing a pillow at her roommate. Their dorm was one big living area with two bedrooms on opposite sides that could hold two people.

"She was not!" Hermione Granger was eighteen years old and had gotten a full academic scholarship to Genesis for being the top of her class at high school for all four years. Ginny, the red headed girl, was her closest female friend and the sister to her best friend Ron. "She was just being…friendly. Besides, if she was friends with Jackson then she's probably a senior and they don't go for freshman."

"Still," Ginny said as she walked over to her friend and beamed at her. "You should wear something that will catch everyone's eye. Look at it this way, we're in college now and it's a chance to make new friends with so many different people! These are the best years of our lives, Hermione, and we should enjoy them." Suddenly there was a knock on her door as their other two roommates, Luna Lovegood and a girl named Cale Rhodes. If you didn't know any better you'd think the two were sisters. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes except Cale's skin was a bit darker than Luna's porcelain colored skin.

"Are you girls going to be ready to go in a bit?" Cale asked with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a white tank top underneath a black and grey flannel shirt, functional and fashionable, so she said. "Luna and are were just about to go meet the boys downstairs." The boys were Harry Potter, Ginny's brother Ron, and their roommates whom they had yet to meet. Hermione finally settled on her black jean shorts that were almost too short, and a white v-neck that laid under a thin, dark grey cloth vest.

"I'm ready," Hermione said with a sigh as she looked over at her red headed friend. "I can't speak for Ginny though, she takes a bit to get ready sometimes." Caramel colored eyes glared at the brunette before finally deciding on a shimmery silver tank top and white shorts.

x-x

Jade was examining herself in the mirror in her room. She had donned a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a loose white tank top with the saying 'sink or swim' on it with a picture of a Sailor Jerry style anchor. Her hair was flowing elegantly down to the middle of her back before she ran some styler in it so it looked a bit messy.

"Tell me why again we're going to this thing?" Rayna groaned from her room across the living space as she straightened her hair. "I mean, it's going to be a bunch of fry!" Jade chuckled, they always called the new freshman fry, because that's what a group of baby fish was called and it just seemed appropriate. For the first few months or even the year, freshman would stick with freshman, hence why they were called fish because they stuck together like a school. By the time you were a junior, you were usually called sharks because you knew your way around and weren't scared of anyone except for the professors and Dean of course.

"Broaden your horizons, Ray." Jade called back and she laced up her grey converse and gave herself another once over in the mirror before walking out of her room. "It's a chance to meet new people, right?" The blonde finished with her hair and poked her head out of her room.

"You're just going to scope out girls," Her eyes narrowed knowingly and Jade smirked before looking at the window as the sun dipped below the horizon. "Aren't you?" The older girl shrugged and shook her head.

"What can I say?" Her blue eyes smiled at her friend who just rolled hers and continued to get ready. "I might have a problem." She heard Rayna laugh and fifteen minutes later, the blonde was ready to go. Jayce and Athena had decided to join them since they were freshman just last year and thought it'd be fun to watch all the awkward knew students. They were making their way towards the lounge as the sky got dark, chatting idly before they could hear the music and see colored lights flashing through the windows.

"I don't even know if I went to the mixer when I was fresh." The green eyed girl groaned as they stopped in front of the doors to inspect the situation. "I feel so lame."

"I told Jackson I'd be there." Jade encouraged as she nudged her friend forward before opening the doors and letting them pass first. "I honestly think he just wants some company, after being around fry all day, I don't blame him." Rayna just 'mhm'd' as she passed her friend and walked into the lounge to hear some house music pulsing loudly in the air. Jade smirked again before following her friends in and walking into the darkened lounge. There were a lot of people there, not just freshmen, but sophomores and some juniors that she could see. Her friend, and Kato's twin brother Kujo, was spinning the music at the far end and he waved at her as she entered. She waved back with a smile and it seemed like everyone in the room looked in her direction to see who the DJ was smiling and waving at. Jade rolled her eyes as Jackson waved at her from across the lounge and she scanned the crowd looking at all the fish mingling with one another.

"See anything you like?" The raven haired girl spun to see an upper classmen, and former one night stand, Bellatrix Lestrange. "As much as I like you as a person, Jade, I don't think I can condone you preying on the new fish since they don't know any better and you clearly do." Jade rolled her blue eyes with a smirk on her face at the dark haired senior next to her. Bellatrix always looked tired, mainly because she was in pre-med and spent most of her time studying. Her long dark curls cascaded around her shoulders as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"What's your excuse then Bella? You didn't seem too bothered last year." Jade smirked when Bella flushed, even in the dark lit room it was visible as the woman wasn't too good at hiding her frustrations. "Besides, I told you what my intentions were when you spent the night." She glanced over at the woman who was scowling, willing her blush to fade. "Don't tell me you thought that you could break me from my womanizing ways? It's just who I am Bella, don't take it too hard." A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she turn and leaned forward, her lips barely brushing the shorter woman's ear. "But if you'd like a repeat performance, you know where to find me." She felt Bella shudder as she walked away and towards her friends who had found a couch to sit on. As she walked past the dance floor, her eyes found her target dancing with a group of guys and girls near Kujo's station. Her chestnut locks were bouncing as she danced and Jade found herself making her way through the crowd to get to her. The tall red headed boy was glaring as the older girl got closer, but the red headed girl, she assumed they were related, was nudging the brunette excitedly and nodding her head towards Jade. "Hey, Bambi." The blue eyed girl greeted as she leaned forward so the younger girl could hear her over the music.

"Uhm…h-hey." She mumbled as she leaned towards Jade and tucked a stray curl away from her face. Suddenly, the tall red headed boy was between them and glaring.

"Her name is Hermione." Jade chuckled at the boy's defensive nature and ran a hand through her black hair.

"I think she could've told me that herself," The elder girl retorted as she moved past the boy and gave him a smug glance. "Don't you?" The boy was fuming as Jade moved him out of the way and smirked as a dark haired boy with green eyes grabbed him, pulling him away. "Hermione, eh?" The brunette nodded as looked down nervously and the red headed girl chuckled. "Do you want to dance, Hermione?" Even in the dimly lit lounge, blue eyes caught the hint of red growing darker on Hermione's face before she nodded and Jade grabbed the Freshman's hand. Hermione noticed a few eyes watching them as the older girl led her away from her friends, but not too far so she couldn't see them. People began to mutter amongst themselves as Jade nodded at a few people, then turned to face the brunette.

"Are you famous?" Hermione leaned forward so she could yell over the music as Jade leaned down. "Everyone is looking at you." The older girl chuckled as she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, causing the girl to gasp, before leaning down towards her ear so she didn't have to talk over the music.

"I'm just friendly." The answer was vague, but it was very obvious that the older students around knew Jade or at least knew of her. "They're probably just looking at the beautiful girl I'm with." Hermione blushed as Jade smirked and grabbed the girl's hand again before she began moving to the upbeat music around her. The brunette began to relax as her body began to sway to the music and soon she found herself gravitating towards the older girl who smiled at her. They danced for a few minutes until the song changed and the speed slowed down to an alluring sound of strings.

_You're so bad but I want a taste_

_A little taste you have, come on over_

_Right now, take me down_

_I want your poison_

Jade smirked at Kujo's song choice and pulled the brunette a little closer as she felt Hermione gasp rather than hearing it. They weren't so much dancing as just swaying with the music as Jade's hands ghosted the younger girl's hips.

_I thought this was just a phase_

_But every day I slip, starting over_

_You crawl through my skin_

_And I let you in._

Hermione's face was growing hot as the elder girl spun her so her back was pressed against Jade's front, but not too close. Just enough so the brunette could feel the other girl's body heat. She thought her body was calming down until she felt warm hands on her waist and hot breath on her neck.

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

Brown eyes fluttered shut as she involuntarily tilted her head as she let out a shaky breath and felt her hand raise up, finding the back of the taller girl's neck. Blue eyes darkened as a smirk spread on Jade's lips, while her hand slid up Hermione's waist and back down slowly. The younger girl didn't know when she had gotten so bold, but something about the raven haired junior made her brain go fuzzy and her body react in ways it shouldn't around another female.

_Oh how you give me chills_

_Hold my breath, 'til it kills me_

_Come on tear me apart_

_I'll rest in pieces_

Soft skin erupted in goose bumps as Hermione shivered under Jade's hand and she slide her hand down the tall girl's neck before it found Jade's on her waist. The older girl sighed as she felt her dance partner press her back firmly against her front and move her hips slowly. This girl was definitely bolder than Jade had given her credit for.

_Don't stop, I haven't had enough_

_You're mine, 'til the sun comes up_

_I can't have just one,one…_

A seductive fear shot through Hermione's body as she leaned her head back and dipped down, making sure Jade could feel her body moving slowly and then back up as brown eyes closed. The brunette bit her lip when she felt the blue eyed girl's lips brush against her neck. This was all a bit more than Hermione was used to, but there was no backing down now after what she had just done to entice the older girl.

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

Jade's head was hazy as she slid her hands down to Hermione's swaying hips, daring to slip under the hem of her shirt and brush against smooth skin. The girl's lips parted into a silent gasp and rolled her hips into Jade's firmly. If they hadn't been in the middle of a crowded lounge, Jade would've already had this new girl screaming for more than just a dance. She smiled to herself as Hermione turned to face her and Jade saw the shadow in brown eyes as the shorter girl bit her lip before running her hands up Jade's collarbone and neck.

_Baby I'm afraid, but I like being frightened_

_Baby what's the deal with that?_

_Tip toe round the idea, I pose like a convict_

_I pretend this isn't life, baby I just want your lovin'_

_Baby I just want your lovin'_

The shorter girl's touch left Jade's skin tingling as she pulled Hermione flush to her and let her hands linger on the girls hips. Usually Jade was always in control when she picked a girl she wanted, but now the role seemed to be reversed as Hermione was causing the older girl to feel drunk and she was barely able to control the urge to drag the brunette back to her dorm for the night. Their bodies were still swaying to the music as the shorter girl wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pulled her down, their lips millimeters away from touching.

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, oooh_

_A little taste, a little taste oooh_

_(A little taste)_

_Baby I just want your lovin' _

_(A little taste)_

_Baby I just want your lovin'_

_Oooh_

The music switched to XO by Fall Out Boy without a pause as Hermione seemed to snap out of the trance she was in from the up beat song and noticed how close Jade's face was to her own. A blush erupted on her cheeks as she pulled away and dropped her hands from the older girl's neck. Jade just smirked as she leaned forward and tucked a few curls behind the brunette's ear so she wouldn't have to yell.

"I underestimated you." She said seductively as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to keep her from pulling away. "I'll be sure not to do that again." Jade pulled away slowly and winked before turning away from the brunette and blending her way into the crowd.

x-x

"Well," Rayna said while sipping on her coffee and sitting at the table in the kitchenette with her legs crossed, bed head in full swing. "I'm rather surprised that you didn't bring anyone home last night after the way you were dancing with that freshman." Jade chuckled as she scratched her head and let out a yawn while stretching her arms over her head.

"It was only the first night." Jade had a rule about her escapades that she set up so she wouldn't get distracted from school or her archery. First, never taking a girl home that she hadn't known for at least a week and secondly, making sure said girl knew what they were getting themselves into. Even though she was a known womanizer around campus, Jade did try to be as honest and respectful as possible. Being a flirt to her didn't mean she couldn't have a conscience and this way meant that if a girl tried to take revenge on her, she could come back and say that she told them she wasn't looking for a relationship and that it was just sex. "Please tell me we have more coffee, I have to be at the archery field in an hour for conditioning."

"Look at you staying so focused." Her friend teased as she thrust her thumb behind her to the full pot of coffee on the counter. "I just brewed some more, your highness." Jade just smirked as she ruffled Rayna's bed head and pulled a mug down from the cupboard. After breakfast, Jade had put on a pair of navy blue sweat pants with white arrow decals down the sides and a white tank top, finished with her black trainers. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail with her ipod strapped to her arm as she turned to Rayna and smiled.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" The blonde just mumbled and nodded as Jade went through the door. The air was still hot despite it being almost the middle of August and the trees on campus were beginning to change as Jade jogged down the sidewalk that went through campus and the longest way to take if you were trying to get to the archery field. She had a mix of rock and upbeat pop or dubstep music to keep her motivated to run the three quarters of a mile distance. Currently, Bad Romance covered by Halestorm was thundering in her ears as she passed through the heart of campus. There were students scoping out the campus, finding their classes and just getting the feel before classes start and Jade rolled her eyes as she saw a group of new students taking pictures in front of the clock tower or statues sculpted around the courtyard. As she passed the café, she saw Hermione and her red headed friend, along with two blonde girls, walking towards the place and she smirked to herself, remembering their dance the night before. The red head was the one that noticed Jade nearing and elbowed Hermione in the side to get her attention. The brunette looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of Jade jogging towards her. Normally, the older girl would've stopped to talk to the freshman, but instead she just smirked and winked as she passed, feeling the girl's gaze following her as she passed. Training came first, after all. A half hour after reaching the field, Jade had finished the yoga her coach demanded them all to do to make sure their muscles stayed loose and flexible, and now was examining the rack of bows in front of her. She had pulled the bottoms of her pants up to her knees so she could cool off better.

"McHale!" She whipped her head around to see her coach walking towards her another man in a white polo shirt and a clipboard. "This is Mr. Travers, he's a scout for the Olympics." Jade's heart stopped as she tucked some damp hair behind her hear and wiped her hand on her pants as the older man extended his hand. She shook it firmly, remembering how her dad said you could tell a lot about others based on their hand shake. "I know that the competition season hasn't really started yet, but if you don't mind, he'd like to watch you practice for a bit."

"O-of course." Jade said with a bright smile as she nodded and the man smiled back. "Uhm…I was just about to warm up with the longbow."

"Just ignore me." The Olympic scout said as he nodded at her and walked over to the stands and sat down. That's when Jade noticed a few other students sitting and watching the archers as they practiced. A group of them being the freshman that had been with Hermione at the party last night, which included the brunette herself. A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she grabbed the longbow from the rack and tested the tension of the string before pulling an arrow from the homemade leather quiver that she had strapped to her thigh. She set the arrow and pulled the string back as far as it would go, her hand resting softly against her cheek. A target stood a hundred yards away, she took aim and took a deep breath before glancing sideways to see Hermione watching her closely. Her smirk returned as she took another steady breath, then held it in.

**She's hooked. **Jade mused to herself as she released the arrow and it sang through the air before burying itself dead center of the target. She let out her breath before nocking another arrow and letting it fly a little faster than the last time since she was already in a good, steady stance. It hit the target in almost the same place as her last and she smiled. After letting another arrow fly, finding home by the others, Jade sighed heavily before turning her head to look directly at Hermione, a smile gracing her lips. "Bulls-eye."


End file.
